The Worst Things in Life Come Free to us
by smores2946
Summary: Tenten has had a tragedy of a life, and one bad thing happening after another. With a new CEO, will everything change for the better? "suicide isn't a job, it's lunacy." AU , NEJITEN , rated- M, smutty scenes, very smutty lemon, lots of cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sooo this is my second Nejiten story, i'm almost done with it I only have a few more chapters to go, but it's a very different story I will admit then others? but again i would love reviews and criticism on what i could work on and what not. This is only the first chapter and i would like to know what you guys think of it, but even if I don't get much feed back i will constantly update till the whole thing is posted, I wont leave the story so you wont have to worry about that! love you guys thanks 3**

* * *

1; Let the tragedy begin

Prologue

This is the story of a little girl named Tenten, just Tenten. She is a beautiful woman now, envied by many, even though she is a tomboy, she has always had men wanting to take her for his own, but she 's never interested. Unfortunately though, Tenten didn't have a happy life, and just when she thought things were going to get better they only got worse til she was left all alone, with nobody to love. But then, a certain someone came along, and changed everything.

October 14, 2010 9:00 P.

As young 13-year-old Tenten was in her parents bedroom watching T.V. She heard a door slam loudly, she got up from her spot on the bed and stuck her head out the doorway and peered down the hall seeing that it was the office of her family's house, and it seemed that, that was the door that slammed shut. She guessed it was her parents arguing again in private.

Since about early July Tenten's parents had been acting strange. They had become more distant with each other ,not even sleeping in the same bed and hardly speaking. Tenten, though concerned, thought it was just another bump in the road of the marriage and they would soon overcome it, but how wrong she was.

About 45 minutes later Tenten heard her mother call out to her to come to the dining room, Tenten got up annoyed that she had to leave her show, but she knew that she had to obey her mother. She got to the dining room and was surprised to see her 16-year-old brother already there sitting across from her father who had his back towards her, while her mother stood next to him with her arms across her chest.

Tenten slid in to her seat at the table smoothly then asked the question that had been on her mind for the past four months "Mom, Dad, what's going on?"

Her mother gave her a sympathetic look as her eyes quickly went to her father, glaring daggers into his skull as she threatened "Well? Are you going to tell them or am I going to have to do it for you?"

Tenten now looked expectantly at her father who straitened up, looked both of his children in the eye, then looked back down at his intertwined fingers on the table, he then took in a deep calm breath. During all of this, Tenten was going through as many scenarios as she could, of why her father and mother were acting like this ,and what her father would tell them, but nothing prepared her for what came out of his mouth

"Saitou" her father began "Tenten, you both need to know that for the past few months I have been cheating on your mother with another woman, and your mother and I had a long discussion, in which she told me that she wouldn't accept me in this house committing this sin because it's against our catholic religion. So she gave me a choice, either I leave the other woman, go to confession, and then come back home, or I can leave the house and stay with that woman." Tenten sat still with her eyes wide and glassy with shock and soon to come tears awaiting her father's decision, her brother, mean while, was glaring at her father furiously.

Their father took another deep breath and with out hesitance or regret in his voice said "I chose to leave the house to be with this other woman, and I'm leaving tonight." Silent tears rolled down Tenten's face as she couldn't believe what this selfish bastard called her father just said to her and her brother. She quickly looked down, away from her father as she tried to muffle her heart wrenching sobs. Her father looked at her and cooed "What's wrong panda bear? Why are you crying?"

He was resting his hand on her forearm when she suddenly jerked away and uttered darkly "Don't touch me."

Soon after, her brother, Saitou, got up, knocking the chair behind him to the ground, marched straight to his room and slammed the door shut. Tenten much more gently got up, went to her room, closed the door, turned off all the lights except for her one lamp, since she's terrified of the dark and can't sleep without it, and layed in her bed silently as she listened to her father going around the house packing up his things and soon leaving. For weeks after Tenten cried herself to sleep, and on weekends she would go to therapy with her mother and brother. Tenten did her best to cope with the situation, but after two years of bottling up emotions, one fateful night would lead her to something that will change her forever.

February 2, 2012 11:30 P.M.

" How could you be so stupid! You had to go and do this all at the last-minute you stupid girl! I can't believe you! You know what, give me the phone you're not getting this back till that papers grade comes back in!"

"But you don't get it! I've been working on this all day! I just wanted you guys to look over it, but now you're changing everything so it's not even me talking in my paper anymo-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! How stupid do you think I am you were just waiting to do it all now you moron ! God you're useless I hope you fail! This paper is going to be awful!"

Tenten's mother then walked furiously back to her bedroom, slamming the door shut as she left Tenten there alone in the living room with the laptop on her lap and the word document of her paper still open with only the living room light on.

Tears of sorrow that left a bitter taste in her mouth began to roll down her cheeks, as she sat there silently editing her paper one more time. When she was done she saved the word document and shut down her computer. She then quickly got up, went to the kitchen, grabbed a steak knife, turned all the lights off, and ran to her bedroom where she turned off all the lights and turned on her one lamp.

She sat there for a while on the floor in front of her bedroom door, with a sock in her mouth and the full length mirror in front of her. She brought the cool steel knife to the skin on her left wrist as she tried to bring up the guts to actually cut through her skin, but she soon realized she couldn't do it. Frustrated with herself she desperately began to look around the room, looking for something to cut herself with, and she soon came across a push-pin she attempted to push it into her skin, but it was too difficult. Irritation ripped through her when all of sudden the though hit her _'the razor_' .Tenten quickly crept out of her room and made her way towards the bathroom.

She turned on the bright florescent lights and gently closed the door behind her while locking it. She quickly grabbed the blue and green razor on the side of her bathtub, she then brought it to her left wrist and applied pressure while tugging it down a bit and then she slowly pulled it across her tan skin. She felt the familiar sting of a cut and began to giggle silently as a smile of glee came across her face with the bitter tears becoming tears of happiness, as she saw the ruby drops now protruding from her skin and sliding down her forearm in rivulets.

Tenten made 15 more cuts just like the first and she had never felt so happy in her life, the pain was pleasurable and she loved every moment of her self-mutilation. It was pure euphoria. In about early March she was caught with the cuts on her wrist by her mother, she stopped for a short while but came out turning to alcohol and liquor to relieve herself, but that wasn't enough. She began to cut again in late May and was caught again in late November of that year. She went back to therapy and stopped for two months but she relapsed and was never caught again.

June 12, 2012 no time of remembrance

Tenten sat their in front of the T.V. Intrigued by the fact that their were actually websites that were all about anorexia with tips and tricks and ways to avoid eating and diets. She was elated, Tenten felt that she had gotten fat and she wanted to lose it all. The next day she got on her laptop and looked up all these pro ana websites and was immediately hooked, she took the advice and expertise, and started her pro ana life style. She began to lose weight rapidly and she had never been happier. 1 month and she had already dropped 45lbs, it was becoming a drug.

At meals she would only eat half and drink water like crazy, at school she would say she didn't bring money or she wasn't feeling well to get out of eating. Tenten did any thing and everything to lose the weight. Her mother had become verbally abusive to her recently, concerning her weight, and Tenten wanted to prove her wrong. With set determination she lost 45 lbs and was now weighing 105 lbs while standing at only 5 foot. She was now lighter than her mother, and she never looked back or regretted it, and somehow, no one ever figured it out.

The rest of the tragedy's that happened in her life don't have specific time or year, but in 2013 Tenten's father left their family for good by starting a new family with a completely different woman having four children with her. In 2015 as Tenten was walking through the streets of the city with her brother there was a sudden drive by shooting. Saitou got caught in it and was shot several times in the chest. Tenten cried and scream to God 'why why why' as she held her brothers dead lifeless body in her arms completely soaked in his blood. A few months later Tenten's mother abandoned her, leaving a note saying she never loved her, had always hated her and that since her brother was dead, which she blamed was Tenten's fault, she had no reason to stay their anymore.

Tenten was in complete and utter shambles, she thought her life was over, but she decided to keep on going and she did, working as a well payed secretary in many different high-class, popular, well-known businesses. And this is where our true story starts.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Liquor is my best friend

**If i use Tenten's name too much sorry! or too little i apologize! and im glad you guys like it so far! thank you for those of you that reviewed! also Tenten does her hair different but there is a reason! **

**oh yeah i forgot the disclaimer so i do not own Naruto...kishimoto does...dammit**

* * *

Chapter 2; Liquor is my best friend, now let me kick your ass

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**__ SLAM!_

_'Ugh, I am soooo not a morning person'_ Tenten groggily sat up in her bed as she looked around with bleary eyes, they soon came to rest on her alarm clock. The little 'electric box from hell' as she nicknamed it, flashed in big green numbers that it was 3:30 A.M. Tenten muttered under her breath as she looked to the floor to ceiling vertical blinds that covered her sliding glass doors that led to the balcony

"If you can even consider this as being fucking morning." Even through the blinds she saw it was still dark out, and that the only light that was in existence was the fluorescent lights coming from the lampposts.

Sighing tiredly Tenten dragged herself out of bed settling her size 6 feet on the fuzzy plush carpet. She walked out of her master bedroom while dragging her feet leaving the lamp on her night stand on just for her convenience after her long shower. Walking through the hall she made it to the master bathroom and turned on the light, which was unfortunately to bright for her so she slapped her hand over her eyes to keep from going permanently blind. She hissed slightly as her feet met the cold tile, and once realizing her walking around blind wasn't going to work she took her hand away from her face and her eyes slowly adjusted.

She reached into the stand up shower and turned the knob all the way to hot and began to wait for the water to heat up. As she waited she tied her dark chocolate hair into two Chinese buns while slowly unbuttoning her black night shirt and taking off her undies. When she was done she slowly turned to the huge two sink mirror, and stared at herself. She looked at the buns on her head and remembered when she was a child and how she would do her hair like this everyday, but as she got older she soon thought that they were too childish and that she needed to grow up. She then looked down at her petite 5 foot figure, she had slim shoulders with average arms that held their decent amount of muscle so that they weren't considered lanky or to skinny. She was C cup borderline D while she had an extremely tiny waist and flat stomach, but she had prominent hips and a bubble butt that caught every mans attention no matter what she wore or where she went. She had shapely toned legs and a thigh gap. All in all she had the definition of an hour glass figure and a curvy body. While she looked she focused on her wrists and saw how tiny they were along with her tiny soft hands.

She then focused on her scars. She had over a dozen on each wrist with a few fresh ones from last night, then on her hips there were more scars ,all over-lapping and again a few new ones that were commencing to heal, on her right shoulder there were four scars, and on her left six. Many people say that the scars left when you self harm leave you guilty and wishing you'd never done it, but Tenten never did understand that.

Snapping out of her thoughts Tenten quickly went to check on the water, fixed the knob to the temperature she wanted, jumped in and began to scrub herself. Everything was rose scented, the reason only being because she loved roses and their smell and she wanted to smell like them. When she was done with her shower she stepped out onto the white mat and grabbed the big white fluffy towel on the hook next to her and began to dry herself off. She then wrapped herself in the towel, now fully awake, undid her buns and walked out of the bathroom giving a slight shiver as the cold air hit her skin.

She walked down the hall to her bedroom and turned on the main light, no longer being vulnerable to the bright lights. She walked over to the night stand and with a loud _CLICK _the lamp was turned off. She then walked to her walk in closet, opened her door and began her search for an outfit. A few minutes later she pulled out a light blue long sleeved cotton button up shirt with some high rise black jegging buisness pants (they're like business pants but jegging style). She then grabbed a pair of black shiny leather flats (not being the heels type) and slipped them on. She walked over to her full length mirror, did a once over, nodded to herself in approval then walked over to fix her bed. Once finished she walked out of the bedroom while turning off the light.

Tenten returned to the bathroom leaving the towel on the hook once more and began to brush her teeth and apply deodorant, she then applied her minimal amount of make up; some black mascara, black eyeliner, and nude lip gloss. She checked her hair as it fell silkily down her back like a dark chocolate water fall down to her lower back almost at the top of her butt. She gave herself a slight smile but she couldn't hold it, she let out an irritated sigh and then looked at the clock 4:15 A.M. is what it read. She made her way out of the bathroom while turning off the lights. She came to the living room and turned on the tall lamp that was next to the plasma T.V. that was on its stand. A warm glow spread through the living room, she then walked to the kitchen and turned on the light, another fluorescent glow filled this room as she went to the sink where two decent sized metal flasks were.

Tenten picked them up, unscrewed their caps, and dumped out the remains of whiskey and vodka of each flask, she then rinsed them out and put them on a towel next to the sink while turning off the water. She walked across the kitchen to a drawer next to the fridge; opened it, took out two more identical looking metal flasks and rested them on the counter, she then opened the fridge and took out one cold bottle of whiskey that was only a quarter full, and a cold half way full bottle of vodka. In the same drawer that she got the flasks, Tenten grabbed a funnel and began to poor the liquor beverages in the flasks. One filled with vodka the other with whiskey, she then walked over to the living room and on the couch was her black purse. She put both the flasks there, checked for her phone, two packs of gum, wallet, keys, license, buisness I.D., lady essentials, her calendar, band-aids, and some lotion, she was ready to go.

She slung her purse on her shoulder as it hit the top of her hip. She turned off the lamp in her living room only leaving the lights of the kitchen on, she then walked over to the blinds covering the sliding doors and she swiftly opened them so you could see the outside pool and view of the city from her top story flat. It was still dark out, but she didn't care. She then unlocked the door of her flat walked out, then gently shut the door while locking it, she quickly checked her watch and saw it was 4:30 A.M.

'_not bad_' she thought '_I'm early_' . As she walked down the hall of her floor to the elevator she couldn't resist the urge anymore. The moment she was in the elevator and the doors closed on her she dug through her purse for one of the flasks, soon her small fingers rested on something cold and metal. With a triumphant grin ,she pulled out the flask, undid the cap, and took a nice long swig of whiskey.

She took one more swig and realized that half the flask was already empty "Damn" she said to herself "They couldn't make these son's of a bitches any bigger could they?"

She quickly capped it and shoved it back into her purse. She finally heard the ding signaling that she had reached the lobby, the doors opened and as she stepped out, she suddenly realized what an awful mistake coming through the lobby was. There in front of Tenen stood Kenshi, a young man who from the moment she moved into her flat was completely and utterly obsessed with her.

He was handsome, Tenten couldn't deny that, with his short black hair and sharp blue eyes and a good build, he had tons of other girls on this building fawning over him, but Tenten was not one of them. He was an asshole who thought he was the shit and publicly displayed it at every opportunity he could, along with being a complete pervert, who also thought he could get any woman he wanted to drop her panties and give her virginity to him by the snap of his fingers. The final result was that Tenten despised him and was waiting the day that she could personally send him to hell. Unfortunately for her he immediately saw her and gave her what she guessed was a seductive smile, she almost hurled. She decided to ignore him though and just make it outside to her car in the parking garage, where she would scold herself that that's where she should've gone first. Again though luck was not on her side this morning as Kenshi's long legs of his 6' 3" figure helped him catch up with her, fast, but short strides in no time.

'_Fuck my life_' was the only thing going through Tenten's mind as Kenshi commenced his "daily flirting session" with her

"Hey there sweet cheeks. Were you dreaming about me last night? Cause I know I was dreaming about you." He told her suggestively with half lidded eyes as he wiggled his blatantly rolled her eyes as she responded

"Oh yes, it was a wonderful dream with you, really it was" she commented with a bored voice. Kenshi's eyes twinkled thinking he'd finally gotten her, but Tenten continued "especially the part where I kicked you into the pit of hell, that was my favorite part." she finished with an evil gleam to her dark chocolate eyes. Kenshi suddenly got right in front of her stopping her in her tracks just as she was about to reach the door of sweet salvation.

"Aw, come on babe don't be like that, I know you want me. Come on give it a chance."

Tenten looked up at him and glared before saying "Move your ass Kenshi." Suddenly, to her surprise, he placed both of his large hands on her shoulders, bent down so he was eye level with her and said with a perverted grin and eyes brimming with lust

"Be with me, and ill give you the ride of your life every night, I promise you wont be able to walk after your first night." she silently gaped in horror and disgust.

She pulled back from his grasp and spit out through gritted teeth "Listen here dick for brains, I'm not interested nor will I ever be. I'm not some whore you can just fuck, that's not how I am now beat it before you make me late." She quickly side stepped him after these cold words left her mouth, and left the building.

Footsteps were running behind her and she groaned in irritation, she arrived at her car unlocked it and as she opened the door a hand caught it from closing. Kenshi gasped for breath next to her then quickly said

" I'll get you in my bed one day Tenten and you will be mine, but until that day I wont stop, I'll even visit you at work!" She shot him an icy glare that made a shiver go down his spine

"You wouldn't dare."

"oh,I would babe I would." Tenten was livid, she got into the car, yanked the door shut, started the ignition, and sped off almost running over Kenshi's shoes causing him to squeal like a little girl.

Tenten darkly muttered "fuck you ass hole..."

* * *

It was now 5:15 A.M. as she pulled into the parking lot of the huge building that she was working in, 57 floors and she was at the top. Just as she was about to get out she quickly grabbed her half empty flask and downed the rest of the whiskey. Throwing the empty flask in the back she quickly leaned over the passenger seat opened the compartment on the dashboard and got out a full flask. She cursed when she realized it was warm.

"How the fuck does that even happen? Were in the middle of fall for Pete's sake." Though not caring, she threw it in her purse and decided to put it in her mini fridge when she got to her office.

Quickly clipping her I.D. Tag on she grabbed her bag along with her keys, her white chocolate frappe and her bosses black coffee, got out of the car, bumped the door closed with her hip, locked it, and walked to the entrance. There to greet her and kindly open the door for her was Yamato. He was the door man and a kind old man, well into his fifties with short brown hair and black eyes, with always a sweet smile to spare and a great sense of humor. He was among the few people Tenten liked and whom would actually see her give a genuine smile.

"Good morning Yamato." Tenten said sweetly

"Good morning Ms. Tenten" Yamato responded just as kindly with a well mannered nod and tip of his hat.

"How's your wife? Is she doing better?" she asked concerned.

"Oh yes, she's doing much better now especially after that soup you sent me home with, thank you very much."

"No problem." Tenten was a little embarrassed but happy that her simple soup could help someone out "Have a nice day Yamato!" she hollered as she walked off

"You too Ms. Tenten!" He yelled back.

She quickly went to the elevator, pressed the button for the 57th floor, and calmly awaited for her floor to arrive, she began to sip her sweet white chocolate frappe when a thought struck her '_gum'_ She quickly took out a piece and popped it into her mouth, she knew this was necessary to hide the liquor in her breath, if she didn't, her friends would find out about her problem with alcohol. Her friends only knew Tenten liked her liquor and could take a lot, but none of them never really concluded that she was an alcoholic. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the elevator dinged signifying her floor.

The doors opened and she was greeted by the sight of all of her friends standing in front of the receptionist desk gossiping with Mrs. Yoko about who knew what.

She rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the elevator and said"alright girls break it up! This isn't the break room or one of your Saturday get togethers! This is the boss' lobby who, by the way will be arriving in ten minutes." All of them began to giggle as they all ran over and gave Tenten their good mornings and their hugs.

The first who hugged her was Sakura. She has long straight pink hair and mint green eyes with pale skin, she was 5' 5" and she was wearing black stiletto heels with a black pencil skirt that was a few inches above the knee, and a pink short sleeved button up made of silk. Then came Ino, she has long straight blonde hair that when pulled up in a high pony tail, like now, was down to her waist, she also had one bang covering her eye. Her eyes were a beautiful blue that could be lovely yet deadly. Her skin was slightly tanned and she was as tall as sakura, she wore a pair of black strappy stilettos with a powder blue pencil skirt that was a bit shorter than Sakura's, she also wore a powder blue buisness jacket to match her skirt. Next was Hinata, she has long waist length midnight blue hair and beautiful pearl white eyes that were practically a very light lavender She was wearing a pair of long gray slacks with black stilettos and she was also wearing a ¾ sleeve lavender button up, she's 5' 3". Last is Temari, She has dirty blonde hair that she ties into four signature pigtails shes 5' 7" and has dark blue eyes. She's wearing a dark blue version of a woman's suit and she was wearing a pair of black stilettos.

These were Tenten's best friends.

"So," Temari started "did prince charming try to sweep you off your feet again this morning" she gave Tenten a knowing look. she glared at her while stating

"yes. The fucking asshole won't leave me alone, and get this, this morning he was all like oh yeah I'll fuck you senseless, and some stupid shit like that."

"language Tenten" Hinata quietly stated

"Sorry Hinata, but literally I was this close to hitting him, this close!" Tenten yelled this as she held up her thumb and index finger showing the minimum amount of patience she was having with his idiocy.

"How many times have you threatened him now Tenny?" asked Ino

"891 times." she boredly replied

"and still counting" Sakura ended with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah whatever but seriously get to your posts before the boss has a fit, actually scratch that a stroke." All of them burst out laughing and went their separate ways.

Tenten turned around with a smile towards Yoko and asked "any important calls or messages this morning Yoko?"

"No none have come in but you might want to get Mr. Orochimaru his coffee before he gets here." Yoko lightly chastised. Yoko was like a grandmother for Tenten, always sweet and watching over her, she was in her early sixties with gray hair and glasses on her nose, but she still held an air of elegance, beauty, and grace. Tenten giggled and assured her she'd get it on his desk .

Right after she went to his office, opened the door and noticed the always unusual warmness of the office as she passed by his pet snakes case, but she didn't think much of it. 'At least_ he's not trying to get into my pants'_ Mr. Orochimaru was a...eh...decent man, definitely creepy with his obsession with snakes and his unusual pale skin and make up choices, but he was considerably 30 years older than Tenten so she didn't pay much mind to his looks or personality only seeing him as her boss. Finished placing the coffee on his desk Tenten quickly walked out and went to the glass doors next to her and opened them to reveal her office. She put her purse under the desk with her white chocolate frappe on the corner. She then grabbed her warm flask and put it in the mini fridge next to her desk, mean while she took the flask of vodka chugged it down and then put the empty flask in her purse.

She let out a contented sigh laced heavily with liquor as she shivered at the burn that went down her throat and the heavy feeling it gave her in her stomach, but she soon brushed it off and set to work. '_This is gonna be a long day'._

* * *

~16 hour time lapse~

"Goddammit" Tenten mumbled as she rubbed at her eyes tiredly "after a whole fucking 16 hour day of working this asshole still needs me, damn..." she was at least grateful that she had just finished all her work for the day just before her boss beeped her to come to his office. They were practically the only ones left in the building and the only others were the security guards on the lobby floor. Tenten lazily shut down her computer and packed her stuff up thinking she would go talk to her boss and then leave for the night. She grabbed her now chilled flask from the fridge, dumped her now empty frappe cup, and grabbed her purse making sure she had everything while putting the flask away. She turned off the lights and closed her office door.

She then walked to her boss's office and gently opened his door, when she walked in she saw that the room was still at its unusual warm temperature but it seemed that the lights had been turned down to give off a warm glow, as she finally saw her boss standing at his snakes case while holding the snake coiled in his hands cooing sweetly to it. Tenten anime sweat dropped '_yeah...definitely creepy'. _

Suddenly her boss noticed her, "Ah, Tenten, you finally made it pleassse ssit ssit, I have ssome..thingss to disscuss with you." Tenten silently nodded her head as she quickly crossed the room to the worn out black leather chair that was in front of Mr. Orochimaru's desk. She watched from the corner of her eye as her boss put down the snake and seemed to stare at her making her slightly uncomfortable, and then take slow steps towards her. He circled her once as he finally came in front of his desk leaning against it and slowly slipping his hands in his front pockets, she watched him warily suddenly feeling like a big juicy piece of steak in a lions den, she shifted uncomfortably, this feeling wasn't new... and she was becoming nervous.

" What did you need from me sir?" Tenten asked as calmly as she could, a grin came across her boss' face

"Why my dear Tenten I wanted uss to talk about our relationship, of courssse." she stared at him with eyes of confusion, he chuckled when he saw the look she gave him. "You ssee my dear Tenten you are my ssecretary and I am your boss, correct?"

"yes?" she answered hesitantly.

Orochimaru suddenly straightened with a grin still plastered to his face as he began to walk by Tenten's side, she watched him carefully still on the defensive, she could've sworn that she just saw his grin turn into a smirk, she swallowed thickly.

"You sssee my dear beautiful ssecretary" Tenten's breath hitched when she heard his words "I want uss to have the relationship of a boss and ssecretary, at the moment were at the boss and employee level" her heart began to beat erraticaly, she suddenly felt his breath against her ear as he whispered "I want sssso much more... why Tenten, are you nervousss? Don't worry, I don't bite...yet." Tenten let out a sharp gasp when she felt something wet touch her neck, and begin to slide up.

But before his tongue could go any further Tenten quickly got up and whirled around covering the spot where he licked her neck with her left hand.

She was livid as she icily told him " Sorry to disappoint but I'm not that type of "secretary" now if you'll excuse me I need to go." She attempted to pass him but his tall figure suddenly stood in her way. She looked up to tell him to move but next thing she knew he had captured her lips in a bruising kiss, shocked, she shoved him away and slapped him across his pale face. She breathed heavily from the sudden events and watched as her boss' long black hair covered the side of his face, then suddenly she began to hear chuckling. Tenten stared at her boss with wide eyes as he began to laugh maniacally and give her a look as if he was amused. She didn't understand she didn't just slap him she bitch slapped him, there was a big red mark with four scratch marks that were beginning to bleed and he was laughing?

"You're feisty" he took a step forward as she took a step back, her back hitting the wall "I admire that in a woman." He had evil intentions in his eyes. she quickly tried to escape but his arm blocked her off, he then slammed his body against hers crushing her against the wall making it difficult for her to breath and move. he began to laugh at her fruitless efforts to get away.

Tenten was pissed '_he thinks I'm just some damsel in distress? Well buddy you got another thing coming' _she suddenly was able to free her arm as she socked him right in the face. Caught off guard he stumbled back holding it not understanding what just happened. she came at him again ready to break his nose until all of a sudden a hand caught her fist, she was shocked '_what?!' _He suddenly yanked her forward and punched her right in the stomach. her eyes went wide as she let out a strangled cough which brought up some blood landing on the floor, just as he was about to bring his knee up to connect with her chin she was able to bring her hands up to stop his knee, but he brought it up with so much force she wasn't able to completely avoid it as her knuckles came up hitting her lip causing it to split. Her action caused him to falter as she brought her head up full force smashing into his chin sending him to the floor.

she quickly took her chance and ran to her purse and grabbed her phone to call 911, just as she grabbed the phone and began to dial the number she felt something tightly grip her ankle and yank her down. she screamed in shock with the phone still luckily in her tight grip, She looked to see her boss holding her ankle and trying to pull her to him. she reached up onto the desk slamming her hand around the surface blindly trying to find something to hit him with, she felt her hand touch something hard and decently heavy, she didn't hesitate as she picked it up and with a cry of triumph and blood pouring down her chin Tenten brought the heavy object down on Orochimaru's head. He suddenly went still and the grip on her ankle immediately slackened. she breathed heavily gasping for breath trying to calm herself knowing her boss was still alive seeing his back go up and down by every breath he took. She then let go of the heavy object in her hand which she soon noticed was a paperweight of a solid metal snake. It made a loud muffled clatter as it hit the hard wood. she then slowly crawled over away from her boss' unconscious body watching him wearily and dialed 911. After wards she called security saying they'd be up there in no time "God" she mumbled "what a night..."

* * *

please review!


	3. Chapter 3Fuck prince charming

**Hey guys so heres the third chapter, things get interesting is all i can really say haha i hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3;Fuck prince charming, happy endings don't exist

Tenten was awake this morning even before her alarm went off ,and she turned it off so she didn't have to deal with its annoying beeping. she went to the bathroom to start her shower. She looked in the mirror and saw the bruise beginning to develop on her abdomen, it was huge being mostly black with blue and purple spots making it hurt to take deep breaths. Tenten quickly got into the shower and sat there while scrubbing herself thinking of last nights events.

FLASHBACK *

After she had called security they had come up in 5 minutes flat, they found Tenten sitting on the floor staring at Orochimaru's unconscious body seemingly bored. She then looked up at them and said "oh, you're finally here 'bout time. I was starting to lose feeling in my ass" Tenten stiffly got up while rubbing her butt. The four security guards sweat dropped, they knew Tenten well, she could always make the worse situations seem not so bad. The men only chuckled and guided her out making her wait for the medics and police to come, but the moment they went back into the office Tenten grabbed her purse and went on her way. She arrived at the lobby and cops were already waiting with medics '_shit_' she stepped out of the elevator and two medics and a police officer immediately escorted her outside to the back of an ambulance. She sat there while one medic dabbed at her split lip and another examined her abdomen, meanwhile the officer began questioning her.

Once the medics were done stitching up her bruised split lip, and the questions finally ceased Tenten was allowed to go home. She arrived home that night at midnight on the dot. Tenten got ready for bed and tried to brush off the nights events. This had happened many times before in the past, and it wasn't anything new, but she'd never called 911 who knows what would happen. She felt fidgety all of a sudden and got out of bed and straight to the living room turned on the news then went to the kitchen. Tenten took out a bottle of scotch and a shot glass hoping to ease her mind a bit when all of a sudden a breaking news report came onto the screen. With the uncapped bottle in her hand tenten slowly walked around the bar into the living room her eyes wide with horror '_no...they can't...HOW THE FUCK DID THEY GET THE STORY SO FAST?!'_

Now Tenten was pissed they had taken her story and put it in the news! Everyone was going to know! Tenten fumed '_this can't be happening...DAMMIT!' _she than turned and punched a decent dent into the nearest wall as she listened to them make the report. With her back still facing the T.V. Tenten slowly dropped to her knees then slowly turned around, rested her back against the wall, and began to chug the scotch, silent tears slipped down her eyes as she chugged the bottle stopping then continuing. After an hour Tenten realized they hadn't said her name or shown a picture '_well_' she thought '_if only the people I work with know, I guess that's okay..._' She then realized her bottle was empty and she became infuriated with the fact that she had cried. She stood up and threw the liquor bottle at the wall next to her, watching as it shattered into pieces and fell on the tile floor of the kitchen.

She wasn't satisfied, she quickly went to the bathroom, grabbed her razor and began to slit her wrists again and again and again and again. Tenten didn't stop till both her wrists were pouring blood on the tile floor, she then grabbed bandages from the cabinets and began to wrap her wrists she then cleaned up the blood, the glass in the kitchen, turned off the T.V., and all the lights, and as she returned to her room turned on the lamp and sat down on the bed. She didn't move the rest of the night.

* END OF FLASHBACK *

Tenten shook her head relieving herself of the memory, she turned off the shower and continued her morning routine.

* * *

Tenten made her way to her black Mercedes-Benz and got in. She sat there for a moment feeling her purse heavier than usual on her lap, she knew why, there were four flasks filled with scotch, bourbon, and two with vodka. She'd downed three flasks of whiskey that morning, and she wasn't feeling better, but she promised herself that she would push through. She drove off to work and sat in the car knowing that they would be getting a new CEO along with several other co workers that he was apparently bringing since they were merging company's. She was stressed, too stressed, she couldn't even buy her usual white chocolate frappe, instead she downed a flask of vodka in only a few minutes relishing in the burn going down her throat. She then threw it into the passenger's seat clipped on her I.D. Tag, popped in a piece of gum, and left her car. She came to the door and saw Yamato their already opening it for her with a sad smile and with pity in his eyes.

She smiled at him tightly '_let the pity fest begin...more like a living hell' _They shared their respectful good mornings as he then asked her how she was she smiled at him and said

"Don't worry Yamato im fine! I'm a tough girl I can take care of myself." He gave her another sad smile and nodded his head. She smiled and waved goodbye the moment she turned back she let out an annoyed sigh as she noticed many people were staring at her '_great...well...at least I have a cute out fit on today.' (_It looks exactly like the outfit she wore yesterday but her shirt is blood-red and she has black suspenders, her hair is also curled) She sighed again as she pushed the button for the elevator to open, as it did she stepped in and pressed the button for the 57th floor.

'_God this is gonna suck'_ Tenten was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the loud yell of

"HEY! HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" out of sudden instinct Tenten reached out her hand and stopped the doors from closing. She looked up to see a group of men file in to the elevator, the man who yelled for her to stop the elevator being first. He was tall about 6' with short blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes and what seemed to be whiskers? '_WTF?'_ Tenten thought, after him was a boy with black hair that was like a chicken butt style with black onyx eyes and pale skin , he also seemed to be 6'.After him was a boy who looked similar but was even paler he had short normal black hair and black eyes, then there was a boy with short brown hair and red triangles under his eyes Tenten sweat dropped '_again...the weird male makeup'_. After him entered a man with brown hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail which resulted in _'pineapple head'_ thought from our lovely Tenten, he had black eyes and what seemed to be a bored look in them, actually no his face. Finally, or so she thought, a tall man about 6' 4'' she would guess walked in, he had pale alabaster skin with long chocolate-brown hair that was tied at the end with a black hair tie, he also had a black headband covering his forehead His eyes reminded her a lot of Hinatas accept they didn't hold as much of that lavender as her friends did, they even seemed a bit cold, but to her they were still beautiful. All the men were quite handsome, but in her opinion he was the most attractive.

Once she noticed they were all on she turned to the blonde man and patiently asked

"Is that everyone?" he looked around and said

"I think s-"

"WAIT MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS I HAVE STILL YET TO COME!" The blonde sweat dropped and she could've sworn that she heard all the other males in the elevator groan. Her attention was soon taken though when someone grabbed the hand at her side and the hand that was holding the elevator door open, as a tall man with a bowl cut with unusually shiny black hair, bug like eyes and extremely bushy eyebrows was now standing in the elevator saying to her

"Thank you my young beautiful blossom for being so kind to do me the favor of holding this door open! I am so overcome with emotion!" Tenten swore he was about to cry, she sweat dropped while saying

"uh yeah sure, heh, no problem." His eyes twinkled with satisfaction and Tenten noticed he wouldn't stop his eyes from twinkling all anime like she smiled uncomfortably and gently pulled her small hands from his grasp and smoothly moved him to the other side of the elevator next to the blonde as she said "yeahhhhh okayyy then." '_awkward' _Tenten thought.

Half way through their elevator ride things had been mostly silent except for mild bickering between some of the men, the only ones who didn't talk was the tall stoic man next to her and herself. Suddenly Tenten's phone began to ring, a current argument that had broken out between the guy with the chicken but hair and the blonde suddenly stopped when they heard the song Demons by Imagine Dragons playing_._

"_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you,_

_but with the beast inside_

_there's nowhere we can hide"_

Tenten looked at the called ID and almost gasped at the horror. Ino, all hell was about to break loose, but she thought it'd be better to get this over with, she let out a sigh and turned to all the men at her right who were all staring at her as she simply asked

" do you guys mind if I take this?" she got all answers of 'no go a heads' 'and not at all' and 'of your own will my fair blossom'. Then preparing for the worst Tenten answered the call.

"_When you feel my heat_

_look into my eyes_

_it's where my demons hide_

_it's where my demons hide"_

"_Don't get to close_

_it's dark inside_

_it's where my demons hide_

_it's where m-"_

"Hello?"

"TENTEN YOU SON OF A BITCH WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE DID THAT FUCKING CREEP TOUCH YOU! I'M GONNA TEAR HIS FUCKING DICK OFF DO YOU HEAR ME?! ILL MAKE SURE HE NEVER REPRODUCES AGAIN!I'LL-" Tenten quickly put her hand over the receiver not understanding how a woman could scream so loud when she wasn't even on speaker, now all that was coming out were muffled yells, all the men were staring at her wide-eyed as she patiently waited for the hysterical blondes screaming to stop. Soon the muffled yells ceased and Tenten risking it gently spoke

"Listen, Ino, I know they made it seem bad but-"

"SEEM?! _**SEEM**_!? TENTEN! OROCHIMARU WAS-"

" bye Ino!"

"WAIT WHAT?! TENTEN DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON M-" Tenten quickly pressed the end call button, and let out a sigh of exasperation she suddenly felt many pairs of eyes on her as she turned to see all the men staring at her wide-eyed.

She laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head "sorry, heh, my friends a bit on the special side." All of a sudden though she heard the blonde speak

"ohhhh you're the last creep CEO's secretary aren't you! That would explain your lip! He almost ra-" Tenten horrified at the fact that he was about to finish that statement quickly leaned over and pressed the emergency stop button, causing the whole elevator to shake and stop on the 47th floor while all the men yelled and practically fell on each other or braced the wall for support, the doors opened and Tenten, acting like nothing happened said

"oops! Sorry! Looks like this is my floor!" The blonde who was on the ground suddenly yelled

"WHAT?! NO IT ISNT! YOU JUST PRESSED THE EMRGENCY STOP BUTTON!" Tenten ignored him though while saying

"sorry gotta go byyyyyeeeee!" she waved good-bye as they all stuck their heads out of the elevator and watched her sprint through the emergency stairs door.

"Whats her deal?" asked the blonde

"dobe." the boy with the chicken butt hair said as he punched him in the head

"ow! Teme what was that for!"

* * *

_'God that was too close, ugh what am I saying they probably already know...DAMMIT!' _Tenten groaned in frustration while hitting her head on her wooden desk. Apparently the new CEO along with his co workers would be arriving soon and she had to hold a meeting with them, but she had no idea when it was_ 'damn I'm getting a fucking migraine already.' _She quickly dug around in her purse and found the fourth flask, she took three large swigs and emptied it of its scotch beverage, putting it back in her purse quickly, as she heard heels clicking on the linoleum floor coming closer and closer. Suddenly Yoko burst through her doors

"Tenten!Tenten! The new CEO is here with his co workers and they're waiting in the meeting room!"

WHAT?!" Tenten yelled as she shot straight out of her chair and began to grab her purse and the right file folders with the mens names. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Tenten didn't stick around for an apology though, she ran right out of the room into the meeting room on the other side of the CEO's office.

"I am so sorry that I'm late I wasn't notified at wha-"

"hey! You're the girl from the elevator!" '_no...no. !NO!'_ Tenten looked in horror as all the same men from the elevator were sitting around the table in the meeting room, the blonde and the boy with chicken butt hair and the boy who looked a lot like him sat on the right while the guy with the bowl cut, pineapple head, and the boy with the red triangles under his eyes were on the left. At the head of the table sat the stoic man with the beautiful pearlescent eyes.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-" Tenten quickly turned around and opened the door sticking her head out and yelling" Yoko am I in the right conference room?!" All the men heard a faint

"yes " Tenten dejectedly hanged her head turned back into the conference room leaned against the now closed doors and suddenly yelled

"GOD!"

Tenten sighed as she looked up at the men who had satisfied grins or smirks on their faces. She then pushed herself up off the door ,cleared her throat, and said

" well, might as well be professional about this, alright so here's the deal" she started as she slowly walked to the end of the table on her side "I'm obviously, as blondie stated, the future CEO's secretary so-"

"excuse me Ms. Tenten I hate to interrupt" Tenten pressed the red button on the phone receiver

" that's alright Yoko it must be important, what is it?"

"well... we have a code C59.."

"What?! Oh my god Yoko no! Call security, the police, swat, THE SWISS GAURD DO SOMETHING!"

"He's insistent I can't, oh lord he's coming up the elevator!"

"FUCK!"

"uh, Tenten?"

"what blondie?" she said as she made eye contact with him

"what's a code C59?" then bowl cut commented

"and who's he?" she sighed

"an insistent pervert from my building who's been trying to get into my pants for years, and he's recently been showing up here to fucking harass me!"

" he's half way here!" she thought for a moment then snapped her fingers

"wait! Yoko do you still have those wire cutters!?"

"Well, yes, the construction men never came for them?"

"let me use them!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm gonna cut the elevator wires! HIS ASS IS NOT GONNA MAKE IT TO THIS FLOOR!"

"b-b-but that could seriously harm or even kill the boy!" with an exasperated sigh and one hand on the table and one hand on her jutted out hip Tenten boredly said

"Yoko are you trying to convince me to not do it or TO do it? CAUSE THAT SOUNDS PRETTY DAMN CONVINCING!"

"Mrs. Tenten! I cant let you -ding-" All the men noticed that color immediately left Tenten's face as she mumbled

"oh no"

"Why hello Yoko!" came an overly happy voice from the receiver

"Kenshi it's so nice to see you again!" then they all heard a beep signifying the end of their call

"Yoko?! Don't do this to me!" Tenten growled in frustration "this can't be happening" suddenly the boy with the red triangles under his eyes spoke with a grin

"I don't know if we should help you or just see how the show goes" all the men chuckled or nodded in agreement. Tenten looked up at him and just as she was about to make a threat her friends voices came over the receiver Hinata being first

"Um Tenten, prince charming is here" Tenten groaned as she collapsed into the leather chair next to her

"i know.." then Ino

"hey dick for brains is here

"i know.." then Sakura

"cock sucker is here"

" I know.." then Temari

"ready to get swept off your feet Tenny" Temari busted out laughing on the other side of the receiver as Tenten slammed her fist on the table

"shut it Temari!"

And then he entered, to her utmost horror Kenshi entered. The men watched with amusement as Tenten attempted to slide down deeper in her chair but it seemed the man had already seen the top of her pretty little head

"I'd know that brown hair from any where!" Kenshi stepped forward grabbed the side of the chair and turned it around to see Tenten giving him a cold glare"There's my babe!" just as he was leaning in to hug her Tenten ,on reflex, stuck out her flat covered foot to his chest to stop him from coming any closer "Woah babe, didn't know you were so flexible! Don't worry though that'll make things easier and a lot more fun" He wiggled his eyebrows while saying this. Growling in disgust Tenten shoved him away with her foot stood up with both hands on her hips and got right to the point

"what are you doing here?"

"I told you" he responded "I would do anything to get you in my bed even follow you to work!"

"fuck you" responded Tenten "now leave. I'm busy with WORK."

"but how can I trust you in a room filled with men?!" kenshi asked as he stuck out his hand to show

"Excuse me? These are my bosses! I'm not gonna go around giving them free fucks!" the boy with red triangles under his eyes then mumbled

"that wouldn't be so bad.."

Tenten glared at him "stuff it you." Kenshi took a step forward towards Tenten while she took a step back

"but how do I even know you're truly a virgin babe?"

"woah, hold o-" but Tenten was cut off

" I mean you work around men all the time. It's impossible that your still a virgin!"

"are you trying to say that just because I'm a secretary and that I work with a bunch of men I'm some kind of whore?" Tenten was starting to see red

"yeah pretty much. Babe." _'That's it!' _Out of no where and to everybody's shock, except Tenten of course, she brought her right fist up and punched Kenshi right in the face causing him to stumble back and hold his face and yell "oh god!" As from behind she heard an

"ooohhhh nice!"

"Holy shit! She got him good!"

"OUR YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM HAS STRENGTH!" and a

"well, he had it coming."

Tenten wasn't done yet she took two steps towards him and asked with a bored tone

"Is your nose broken." Kenshi straightened up and let go of his face while sniffing

* sniff * "no, it's fine"

"Good" then Tenten Tornado kicked him in the face landing a hit all three times with the third one giving her a satisfying crack (it's practically a roundhouse kick but you keep on turning so your other foot hits them and then you do this whole twirl jump when the original foot comes around to hit them again look it up on YouTube if you don't understand my explanation lol) Kenshi fell to the floor cupping his nose yelling

"oh God she broke my nose! I'm bleeding!" Tenten groaned with annoyance went over to the receiver ignoring the surprised faces they were giving her and pressed the button for Temari.

"Hey Temari call the medics up would ya?"

"uh why?"

"I finally broke pretty boys nose."

"You did?! Seriously?! Damn girl!"

"yeah you owe me $50 bucks now by the way." Tenten told her with a satisfied grin

"dammit Tenny I thought you'd forget." the call ended and Tenten was finding Kenshi's crying in the corner annoying, she walked over to him grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt and began to drag him out of the conference room

"bye bye ken"

"wait you're giving me a nickname! Were on the next level of our relationship!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I just broke your- * sigh * no dumb ass I mean ken like you're plastic, fake, you'll melt if little girls leave you out in the sun to long!" she finally had gotten Kenshi out the door and just as she was walking back in to the conference room "well now let's get back t- FUCK!" Tenten cried out in shock as she turned to see Kenshi gripping on to her ankle saying

"Don't leave me on the dirty floor woman!"

"GO TO HELL!" Tenten yelled back as she kicked him in the head.

Suddenly becoming delusional Kenshi stated loud enough for the men in the meeting room to hear

" You have the most amazing ass Tenten."

"ugh.." Tenten then slammed the door shut resting her back against it seeing that half of the men were on the verge of bursting out into laughter. She narrowed her eyes "not. a. word." she seethed.

"Damn" started the blond "I want the bad ass secretary!" Tenten could do nothing but chuckle and shake her head as she walked back to her leather seat at her end of the table. She then grabbed a folder that said 'Neji Hyuuga' she held up for all of them to see

"Well who here is Mr. Hyuuga?" all the men stuck their thumbs to the handsome man at the end of the of the table with the pearlescent eyes. "Then since he's the CEO. I'm his secretary." Tenten said this as she slid his folder down the table to him which he quickly stopped.

"Dammit!" started the blonde "You always get the good stuff Neji!"

"Ay, I'm nobody's property! Got that blondie." Tenten shot him glare

"Y-yes mam!"

"good" Tenten nodded her head in approval. "Alright, let's see ill call out your last name, you tell me who you are, and I give you the folder." 5 minutes later Tenten found out who was who.

The blonde was Naruto Uzumaki, the guy with the chicken butt hair was Sasuke Uchiha, the guy next to him was Sai. On the other side the boy with the red triangles under his eyes name was Kiba Inuzuka, the one next to him was Shikamaru Nara and the one next to him was Rock Lee. And obviously the one at the end was Neji Hyuuga.

"Well now that we've got folders out and we all know who we are...what else do you need to know?"

"Well" started Shikamau taking out a spiral journal with a fountain pen "we'd like to know your history." Tenten stiffened noticeably but then relaxed

"May I ask why?" Saskue continued for him

"we've had occurrences of secretaries trying to assassinate one of us or just overly obsessed fan girls and if you're going to be Neji's secretary we just have to make sure." Tenten was silent for a moment as she carefully asked

"how far back in my past and how specific?" Shikamaru answered

"From the beginning and something that'll explain all your...eh interesting medical records." He held up over a dozen medical sheets. All the men noticed how she seemed to be attempting to burn a hole into the papers.

Neji finally spoke "It seems much but it's just standard procedure." Tenten stared at him and realized that it was the first time she had heard him speak...she liked his voice. Suddenly though Sai broke her out of her thoughts

"also" her gaze landed on him "any bad habits you may have would be nice to know."

"bad habits?"

"yes" continued lee " habits such as drugs, alcohol, gambling, anything of those sorts." Tenten smirked

"well, wasn't expecting this" She suddenly grabbed her purse and put it on the table"but if you insist", they all heard a loud clang of metal and some liquid moving.

"What's in the purse?" asked Naruto. Tenten didn't answer him though as she reached into her purse and took out four flasks from her purse, one of them empty,

"there's another one in my car, but it's empty, I downed it before I entered the building and this one" she held up the empty flask "downed it before this meeting, I also had three flasks of whiskey before I left my building this morning."

Tenten explained all this to them in a bored tone like it was normal, it wasn't the most normal for her exactly, shes drunk more than she usually does on a business day already, but she didn't care. Naruto with a face of shock yelled

"what?! How the hell are you not wasted?! This is too much!"

"I have to agree with the dobe here" Sasuke commented with a look of surprise

"Well that's what it means to be an alcoholic, right?" Tenten mentioned calmly.

"how long have you been an alcoholic?" questioned Neji

"5 years" Tenten said blatantly.

"And when did you begin drinking alcohol?" questioned Shikamaru while writing all this information down, Tenten thought for a moment

"I was 15" The room seemed to go silent as even Shikamaru's writing stopped. They all stared at her

"what?" she asked

"that's.." started Kiba

"quite young" continued Lee.

"Yeah yeah I know."

Shikamaru cleared his throat"So can we get your past now?" .

Tenten sighted in annoyance "can't I give you some bullshit happy-go-lucky story with rainbows and unicorns? Or do I have to give you the real thing?"

"again" Shikamaru began "we need evidence to back up these medical records, and I don't think a story with a happy ending would produce these." Tenten turned an icy cold glare that made every man in that room shiver even Neji himself, and the words that came from her mouth made the shiver of dread even stronger

"let me tell you something about happy endings" she looked at all the men in the room "they don't fucking exist."

* * *

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Keep it a secret

Chapter 4; Keep it a secret, Who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?

Sai cleared his throat and with a weird smile said "well, why don't you start from the beginning then so we can just get this over with, hm?" Tenten took a deep breath and then let it out as she began

"I was born in a normal middle class family with normal parents, I had an older brother named Saitou, everything was normal until I was thirteen when my father left the house to go and live with the woman he was cheating on my mom with. I went through therapy for six months, two years later I cracked and began to self harm I was caught, started again, caught, started again and was never caught again, to this day I still do it. When I wasn't cutting I was drinking my sorrows away and that was the pattern. A few months after I began to self harm I became anorexic, I lost 45 lbs in 1 month and a half. A year later we discovered that my father had gone and married another woman and had two children with her, wonderful no? Then in 2015 my brother left home to work in a city far away from here. A few months later I woke up one morning and my mother had abandoned me. Gone. Left me leaving a note saying she didn't love me, never did, and since my brother was gone she had no reason to stay."

"and the psychiatrist papers?"

" In 2013 I went to psychiatry for depression and anxiety the voices I heard were from the anxiety, also I never take my depression pills now unless it's completely necessary."

All of them stared silently at Tenten

"and where's your family now?"

"Dead."

Shikamaru's writing stopped "what?"

"they're dead" Tenten repeated

"Your brother?"

"One day we were walking down the street and he owed some guys money for drugs that he got from them, it was a drive by shooting and he was shot several times in the chest, he bled out right there in my arms."

"your mother?"

"committed suicide a month ago."

"and you don't mourn this?" Naruto asked

"pfft. The bitch didn't give a fuck about me and I didn't give a fuck about her so no." they were silent for a moment

"and your father?" Tenten thought for a moment

"well he got in a crash that left him paralyzed, and just last year his wife drowned him, shot both their children, and then shot herself." The room was dead silent.

"Damn" Shikamaru mumbled as he wrote the information down. "One more question"

"shoot" Tenten responded as she grabbed a flask, sniffed it, nodded her head in approval, and then took a long swig.

"It says you're one of the best secretary's out there, yet you've worked with some of the best buisness' out there and you've either been fired, or have quit from every single one for... unknown reasons?"

"what's that about?" questioned Neji with suspicion in his eyes. Tenten chuckled as she gently put the flask back on the table

"Do you honestly think that what happened last night was the first time that had ever happened to me?"

"what?!" yelled Lee in shock

"yeah, I've just never called 911 on one of them perverted bastards, every boss I've ever had has tried to get some."

"Has...did they...i mean...H-have any of them ever,you know..succeeded?" Naruto asked hesitantly

"No" Tenten started "one came very close but that was the first time it had ever happened to me. I was caught off guard, never expected it."

"How close?" Kiba pushed.

Tenten ran her fingers through her silky long hair while letting out a pensive breath

"Let's just say that the second that his intern walked in to that office, that one second, made all the difference. It only led me to sit naked in a corner in a fetal position sniveling and crying like the weak little girl I was, but I promised myself something that day."

"and that would be?" Neji pried

" she turned her head and made direct eye contact with Neji staring straight into his emotionless eyes "That I would never be that weak, useless, sniveling, child ever again, and as of thus far I've kept that promise." Neji only stared back slightly taken a back but he quickly gained his composure, Tenten averted her eyes to Shikamaru as she calmly asked "anymore questions?"

"at the moment no that'll be all."

" Alrighty then" Tenten stood up and began to gather her things

"I guess I'll ju-"

"wait! One more thing."

"oh?" Tenten gave Kiba a curious look "and that would be?"

"you said that you cut? Right?" Tenten hesitated for a moment

"yes?"

"well we're going to need photographic evidence to go with the file." Tenten stood there for a second frozen knowing she had practically destroyed her arms yesterday

"I think that you're just gonna have to take my word on this because these aren't little paper cuts."

"Much apologies dear Tenten but we need to take pictures as proof for anyone who chooses to look at the file." Tenten stood there a moment longer starring at all of them till her eyes landed on Neji, she starred deeply in his eyes and saw...sorrow... but in a second it was gone. Tenten blinked a few times, dropped her bag in the chair and finally gave

"fine."

Still standing Tenten swiftly undid her cuff links and rolled her sleeves up till they were above her elbows, they all watched as she began to remove the medical gauze that was wrapped all along her forearms. When she was finished she heard a few of them gasp and some just stare in shock and horror, Tenten's arms were, for no better description, a bloody mess. They were covered in raised scars and many red scratches and dried blood and some scabbing, it seemed she had made new ones over old ones and new ones over new ones, making them red and look quite painful. To the touch they would sting but Tenten always ignored it. With her arms at her side Tenten calmly walked over to Kiba who was holding the camera, put out both her arms so that they were facing the ceiling and said

" By the way this isn't the only place that I cut and have scars so you might wanna hurry so you can get em all." Kiba sat there for a second in shock but then dumbly nodded his head as he slowly took three pictures. One of each arm and then one of both. Tenten then rolled down her sleeves, buttoned her cuffs, and began to undo the top of her shirt.

"woah woah! What are you doing?!" yelled Naruto as he began to cover his eyes. Tenten's already light pink blush became a deep red as she said

"oh relax will you? I told you that I cut in more places than one, it's not like I'm comfortable with this either!" She began to slide the shirt down enough to see her shoulders where you could see scratches and little scars. Tenten's blush had gone back to a light pink as Kiba stood to take the photos.

Once finished with that she quickly buttoned the shirt back up and brought her hands down to her suspenders hesitating a moment until she muttered

"fuck it" and she quickly slipped them off and began to unbutton and unzip her pants. Tenten's face was beet red as she noticed that they were all starring at her intently. She pulled her pants to her hips and turned around and lifted her shirt so Kiba could take a picture of the cuts on her lower back

"Woah, where'd that come from?" Shikamaru asked examining the bruise on Tenten's abdomen, all the men starred wide eyed at it, except for Neji who could only stare intently at Tenten's scars that covered her lower back.

"oh this? Orochimaru gave me a low blow yesterday, and this was the result."

"Christ" commented Shikamaru.

Tenten then turned back around, her shirt was still up and Neji saw a glimpse of the bruise, his eyes widened a fraction. Taking in a deep breath Tenten pulled her pants down a bit more with her undies so she could show the cuts on both her hips. Tenten couldn't even bare the embarrassment anymore as she looked down with a face that was like a cherry. Good thing too, Kiba was starting to suffer from a major nose bleed, so he quickly took the pictures said he was done and Tenten fixed herself in 3 seconds flat.

"S-so are w-we done now?" Tenten said with her cheeks still pink from the previous situation. Shikamaru nodded his head and answered

"yes, now were done."

Tenten let out a sigh of relief but then heard Naruto's voice from the other side of the table.

"Ah thanks for the show Ten-chan! You have one hot body!" Suddenly Tenten was by Naruto's side as she yelled

"PERVERT!" and punched him so hard that he went flying out of his seat over the conference table through the conference doors, and into the outer lobby. All the men stared wide eyed at Naruto's twitching body as Tenten stuck up her nose and 'hmphed!' then walked to her purse grabbed it, left through the doors stomped on Narutos crotch and then yelled"IF ANYBODY NEEDS ME I'LL BE IN MY OFFICE PLANNING NARUTO'S DEATH!"

Naruto layed on the floor rolling around in agony as he held his crotch whimpering 'the pain the pain the pain the pain'. They all just shook their heads and continued to talk "business".

"Intense girl huh?" started Kiba

"troublesome women" was the only comment made my by Shikamaru

"she burns greatly with youth and fire!"

"She's definitely something that's for sure. What do you think Neji?" Saskue asked,

"hn" was his only response, Naruto suddenly popped out of no where and said

"ohhhh I think Neji's interested!" Neji glared at him icily

"don't be ridiculous she's only a secretary I haven't the faintest interest in her."

"I don't know maybe the dobe's right?" Sasuke inquired with a smirk.

"Yes" continued Sai

"you seemed to be more talkative with her then you've been with any other woman that's ever been in your presence. EVER." They all nodded in agreement, except for Neji who was glaring furiously at all of them

"This is ridiculous, just because I was more involved in the conversation than usual means nothing."

"Alright lover boy whatever you say." Shikamaru received an evil glare. "but until then, come on, we need to-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HER OFF OF ME!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU FOUR EYED WHORE, I'M N OT DONE WITH YOU!"

"DOWN PANDA DOWN! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!" All the men spared each other a glance and then quickly shot out of their seats to see what was happening outside.

GOING BACK IN TIME WITH TENTEN *

_'God damn that Naruto! I just did the most embarrassing thing ever in front of all those fuckers and he goes and says that! God I just wanna stab him! Fuck my life! I guess the only upside is that my new boss is pretty hot..WAIT WHAT?! No no no Tenten bad girl. Bad girl! Do not get emotions mixed up with buisness, feelings aren't good! Do not get attached! Just block it out come on focus fo- _a mental image of Neji shirtless appears-_dammit! Grah this is gonna be tougher than I thought... I need a drink. Badly.'_

Just as Tenten reached down into her purse for another flask someone walked into her office saying

"hey! Where's Neji's new hoar secretary?" Tenten froze, that nasally voice, she looked up that hair, those glasses, Karin? '_WTF? I thought I left her in high school?and wait hoar?!'_

"hey! Im nobody's hoar girly!" Tenten yelled as she stood from her desk. Karin looked up and smirked as she pushed her thick rimmed glasses up the bridge of her pale nose.

"Oh really? Cause if I'm not mistaken you're a secretary and secretaries do hold the record of being class A sluts, what makes you any different, Panda?"

"oh, so you remember?" Tenten responded darkly.

Karin snorted "of course I remember dumb ass how could I forget a no last name loser like you? Huh panda?"

"Shut it four eyes before I shut it for you, but the real question is what are you doing here?" Tenten asked with true curiosity.

A smirk came across Karin's face. "Well you see I am Neji-samas number one fan girl and im not gonna let some secretary take my place! So I'm here to make it clear that he is mine! And is to be my future husband! So keep your dirty hands off of him got it panda?" Tenten stood their in shock, did she really think that she wanted anything to do with her boss? Of course not! but the thought of Karin being in her presence after making high school a living hell for her, and now coming back in her life to make assumptions about her. She was furious.

"Do me a favor Karin and leave, I'm not in the mood for your petty games"

"petty? This is serious you good for nothing loser!" Tenten ignored her as she began to sit down at her desk again "You should care about this just as much as when I told you that I fucked your dad." Tenten froze and a Cheshire like grin came to Karin's scarlet colored lips, she'd struck a nerve.

"Yeah it was pretty good too, he said I was much better then your mom" Tenten hanged her head so her bangs covered her eyes as she began to slowly stand again. "We went on for hours! He had quite a bit of stamina for being in his fourtys." Tenten passed her desk as she, unnoticed by Karin, picked up the metal scissors near the edge, nearing her prey ever so carefully. "He told me how much he hated his wife" Tenten was getting closer "your brother, Saitou was his name? Right?" only a few steps more " and you" Tenten suddenly stopped right in front of her, Karin slightly bent forward so she could be eye level with Tenten's bangs with her hands on her hips "oh yes, he hated you the most." Tenten snapped, she suddenly reached out and grabbed a fist full of Karin's red hair and yanked her head back as she let out a startled cry as she felt the cool touch of the metal scissors now against her throat. Tenten was snarling at her as Karin saw the frightening demonic rage in her dark chocolate orbs, afraid but unwilling to back down Karin whispered "Yes, he despised you, wished that you were never born, just like your mother." That was it, next thing Karin knew Tenten threw her out of the office so she was laying on her stomach outside on the tile, Tenten then quickly got on top of her and began to grab a fist full of hair again. Karin screamed from the force of her pulling

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HER OFF OF ME!" She broke free and began to run away till Tenten tackled her to the floor again yelling

"GET BACK HERE YOU FOUR EYED WHORE, I'M N OT DONE WITH YOU!" Tenten grabbed her hair again

"DOWN PANDA DOWN! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!" Karin began screaming and crying hysterically as Tenten brought the scissors to her long vibrant red hair pulled and in five sharp snips her hair was chopped off and now laying on the linoleum floor. Tenten suddenly felt a force pulling at her shoulders and another suddenly yanking her hand with the scissors in them, as she also saw hands trying to pull Karin away from under her as they were now face to face. But she didn't care she was set out to do one thing and one thing only as she reached out with her free arm and grabbed the screaming and crying Karin's collar, and that was murder.

* BACK IN THE PRESENT *

Their before them was a blonde and pinkette trying to pull a raging Tenten off of a screaming and crying red haired girl with thick black rimmed glasses and an awful hair cut, while a girl with dirty blonde hair and a girl with midnight blue hair were trying to pull the red head from beneath Neji's secretary.

"SAY IT AGAIN TO MY FACE BITCH! ILL MAKE SURE THOSE GLASSES STAY PERMANENTLY ON YOUR FACE!" Tenten yelled furiously while holding on to the red heads collar.

"No Tenten!" yelled the pinkette

"You'll get fired!" continued the blonde while holding back her arm that held a pair of scissors

"She might sue you Tenny!" resumed the girl with dirty blonde hair

"She's n-not worth i-it Tenten!" finished the girl with midnight blue hair. The girl with dirty blonde hair suddenly called out

"YOKO HIT TENTEN IN THE STOMACH!"

"what?!" she responded.

"Grah! JUST DO IT!" she growled back quickly.

Hesitantly Yoko went over to Tenten's side and kicked her with little force in the abdomen, Tenten flinched and faltered at the sudden hit to her extremely sensitive bruise. The blonde and pinkette took advantage of the sudden weakness and tackled Tenten to the floor, the scissors skidding across the floor. The girl with dirty blonde hair acted quickly

"Hinata now!" the girl named Hinata quickly ran to the elevator pressed the button, and the moment the doors opened the girl with dirty blond hair dragged the red head over threw her in and tiredly said

"if you value your life -pant- you wont come back here." the girl nodded fearfully as the doors closed.

"Temari, Hinata!" Yelled the pinkette "We could use some,mph! HELP here!" still in fury Tenten was struggling against their tight holds and was on the verge of breaking free. Temari quickly ran over grabbed Tenten's collar bringing up her upper body and slapped her clear across the face yelling

"Tenten!"

"What?!" Tenten quickly yelled back.

"It's over! she's gone now." Tenten suddenly seemed to relax and the hold of the three girls were immediately gone from her body.

She stopped for a moment, quickly stood, mumbled an excuse me, and then quickly retreated into her office. The girls stared at Tenten's retreating figure, looked at one another, and then quickly ran after her leaving the boys staring in shocked silence,Yoko began to call a janitor to come up to the 57th floor and to bring a broom to sweep up a flurry of red hair all over the linoleum floor.

"Man" Naruto broke the silence "this is gonna be one interesting place to work at." For once everyone agreed with Naruto and just silently nodded their heads.

WITH THE GIRLS *

"Tenten?" Hinata began gently "are you okay?" When the girls ran in they only saw Tenten's back facing them as she stared out to the bustling city below them through the glass wall that made up the back wall of her office. It was late afternoon filling the room with an orangish glow and black shadows. Tenten stood there silently not responding to Hinata's question. With sudden irritation Ino yelled

"Tenten what the hell was all that about?! You looked like you were ready to fucking kill that girl in the middle of the damn lobby?! What happened?!" still only silence "I mean-!"

"It's interesting isn't it?" Started Tenten softly interrupting Ino's rant, they all paused for a moment then Temari responded

"what is Tenny?" for a moment Tenten didn't speak.

"Every person down there thinks they're so important, striving to make it big and for their name to be known, but in reality, they're just another obnoxious speck on this planet that will soon die and be forgotten... just like everyone else." The girls stood there silently taking in Tenten's words, trying to understand where this thought suddenly came from. Sakura spoke first

"Tenten, I don't understand what you're trying to tell us?"

"oh, it's nothing just a silly thought!" Tenten then turned her head with her eyes closed and a bright smile in place "I'm fine guys really!" They stared skeptically at her

" Are you sure Tenten? B-because what happened out there was... p-pretty, intense..." Hinata inquired nervously, Tenten then opened her eyes and laughed softly while saying

" Yeah I know but seriously don't worry about it, thanks though, for the help and all."

The girls smiled hesitantly at her as Temari said "no problem girl, we got your back!"

"thanks guys." The girls soon began to leave Tenten's office saying their goodbyes, and giving their hugs. Tenten stood there with her back facing the door but her head turned far enough to still see it now a somber expression on her face, that last smile hurt to hold up. Her eyes went to the floor as she quietly whispered"friends.." she then turned her head back towards the glass starring at the city as florescent and neon lights, and clubs and bars were beginning to come alive, and as a new crowd was beginning to take over the city. Tenten stood there for who knows how long just starring and thinking, lost in her thoughts. She sighed in frustration as her head began to pound.

Suddenly a ringing caught her attention, it was the phone on her desk, Tenten then realized how late it was, the sky was already dark and the city had become one giant fluorescent, neon light. She walked over to the black phone picked it up and said her usual line as secretary

"Hello this is Un Cielo's main office, my names Tenten, how may I help you?"

"well, at least I know you can do your job right." that voice, that deep rich baritone voice,it was Neji, what did he want

"oh hey boss, did you need something?"

"Yes" he coolly started "I need you in my office so we can talk about your new duties as my secretary."_ 'new duties? Oh well whatever as long as I'm still getting payed'_

"Alright I'll be there in a minute" all she heard was a click signaling the end of their conversation.

Tenten looked at the screen of her laptop and saw it was already 9:30

"another late night" she mumbled to herself as she gathered her things "oh well" She then left her office with all her things and gently shut her door.

WITH NEJI *

Neji stood there in front of his glass wall looking out over the city with his hands in his black slacks pockets. He had taken his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves and undid the first few buttons of his collar to be a bit more comfortable. He was thinking about the day's events, and...for some reason that he couldn't explain...his new secretary. She was interesting and had actually caught his attention, but he knew that he couldn't mix his emotions with business, he just couldn't. But he just couldn't stop himself from feeling a sense of...attachment towards her? What is this? He was getting frustrated _'damn'_ he thought.

Suddenly he heard a sweet voice " You wanted to talk to me Mr. Hyuuga?"

Neji turned to see his secretary walking into his office. Her voluptuous hips moving from side to side sensually though obviously not intended to do so as they brought attention to her tiny waist then to her full breast, slim shoulders, and then to her angelic face. _'wait angelic? Aw shit' _Neji quickly cleared his throat as he said

"yes I wanted to tell you about my expectations of you as my secretary and new duties I may give you." He watched as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk, and then took out a piece of gum and popped it into her mouth. He raised a questioning eye brow at her unusual action,

"what?" she questioned when she caught his gaze "I'm sure you don't want to smell my liquor breath the whole time sir." He shook his head and smirked as he walked over to the side of his desk. Tenten watched him carefully and listened intently to his words.

"That's the first thing, I don't know if you should be driving to work when you drink as heavily as you do, it's not safe Ms. Tenten." His face went back to an emotionless one as he spoke.

Tenten scoffed "Listen, I'm not stupid, I can hold my liquor and I know my limits."

" Still" Neji continued " As long as your in this building you will not be allowed to drink any liquor or alcohol for that matter."

"What?!" Tenten stood in shock, her purse dropping to the floor. "You have got to be kidding me! This stuff is the only thing that keeps me sane and kicking throughout the day!"

"Oh you were kicking today alright, especially when you practically mauled that red head out there in the lobby." Neji answered back smoothly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! That bitch got what she deserved." Tenten ended with a huff. Neji sighed

"Either way, no liquor, and no alcohol is to come on to this premises." Tenten was silent for a moment with her arms crossed over her chest and her head turned away from him

"Fine." she huffed still angry.

"Good. Now tomorrow you will be here before 5:30 and I will expect, when I get here at 5:30, for my green tea to be on my desk with 3 sugars, no more no less."

"What about breakfast?"

Neji suddenly stopped "Excuse me?"

"Breakfast, aren't you going to eat any?"

" I don't need It, I'll survive without it." Neji's stomach suddenly growled loudly

"I think your stomach says otherwise boss." Tenten inquired with a grin "I'll bring you some."

"Hn, and what about you? Shouldn't you be eating also?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"W-well" stuttered Tenten "I don't need anything that's what my liquor was for, it kept me full."

Neji smirked at Tenten's response " and now that it's gone?" Tenten's cheeks puffed up with irritation and became slightly red, Neji's smirk only grew.

"I'll hold out." she said with a huff, Neji only shook his head.

"Anyways continuing with what I was saying" He gave Tenten a look, she only glared back " every night after you leave I will leave work for you to have done, and I want it on my desk the next day at 10:30 A.M.. After that for the rest of the day you will run errands, sit in on all my meetings, join me at all dinner parties, and showings, so really you'll hardly be in your office. I doubt you'll miss your liquor too much." He said all this with a smirk as he saw the rage and fury in Tenten's dark chocolate eyes only grow and grow. Then she burst

"So I'm practically going to be your errand girl? That's so demeaning! And now I'm gonna be your escort to all those boring ass parties and showings that are organized by useless old farts, buddy your seriously pushing it!"

"Well you are my secretary and if you would like to get payed you might as well just do as I say." Neji shot back coolly Tenten was outraged, she marched right up to him and not even tall enough to reach his chin she began to jab her index finger in to his chest as she glared up at him.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are!" Neji stared down at Tenten with a smirk and an amused glint in his eye, he reached his hand up and covered her small hand with his, firmly stopping its movement, he felt a sudden heat in his hand by the skin to skin contact but brushed it off as nothing

"Neji Hyuuga, the new CEO of the Un Cielo perfume and cologne company that is world known for it's amazing merchandise, and" Neji bent down so he could now be eye level with the 5 foot nothing spit fire in front of him with her hand still in his tight grasp "your new boss, Ms. Tenten."

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Errand girl probs

**i know this chapters short! and i apologize T-T**

**i hope things aren't moving too fast... if they are just let me know!**

**oh, i also wanted to give a shout to DarkAnonymous324 your reviews make me soooo happy your amazing! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5; #Errand girl probs, What's this feeling?

"You. You!" "I what dear Tenten?" Tenten stood there with her lips pressed together and cheeks puffed and red with anger. Her eyebrows furrowed with rage, Neji only taunted again with a devilish smirk "I. What." "UGH!" she yelled in frustration then yanked her hand away from his grasp suddenly missing the warm contact of his hand, grabbed her purse from the floor and stormed right out of his office fuming. Neji could do nothing but chuckle with amusement _'interesting indeed'_.

Tenten stood in the elevator glaring at the elevator doors heatedly '_I can't believe that, that, that pompous self righteous jerk! UGH!'_ Tenten shook her head furiously '_God what did I ever do to deserve this?!'_

MONDAY

"here" Tenten dropped the paperwork on Neji's desk at 9:30 on the dot

"you finished an hour early" he mutely shuffled through the papers then with a nod of his head and a blank stare said "i'll be sure to leave you much more tonight"

"what?!"

"did i stutter?" he raised his eye brow with a smirk

"why you-"

"by the way i need you to drop this folder at Konoha enterprises by 9:45 A.M." he handed her the folder

Her eyes widened "but that's across town! itll at least take me 30 minutes!"

Neji's smirk grew as he crossed his arms and leaned on his desk slightly "well then, you better get going"

Tenten screamed in fury

TUESDAY

"Naruto, it's really hard to concentrate when you won't stop starring at my chest" the boy blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment

"sorry Ten chan, you just have a great rack!" her eye brow twitched

"dude..." Kiba joined "i know right!" they high fived

"YOU ARE BOTH SO DEAD!"

WENDSDAY

"Hey Temari, do you think you cou-" Tenten stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Temari passionately making out with Shikamaru on her desk. She silently slipped out "good God" she went to Ino's office "hey... Ino, could yo-" she was met with the same sight except it was Kiba with Ino, she almost hurled and slammed the door shut " Jesus my eyes.." she jogged to Sakuras office "sakura...?" she popped her head in to see Sakura and Saskue, she began running to Hinata's office, "please Jesus, dont do this to me!" She slammed the door open to see Hinata and Naruto practically taking their clothes off, she slammed the door shut then fell to her knees "WHY GOD WHY?!"

THURSDAY

_'I can't believe im doing this'_ "please! just one drop! one!"

"no."

"i need it!"

"no you don't"

"you sick bastard yes i do!"

"Tenten" he turned to look at her "no, you dont"

"Neji, im on my knees!" he raised an eyebrow "figuratively speaking... but still! just a bit!"

"fine"

"really?!"

"but first, get on your knees"

"FUCK YOU!"

TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE WEEK *

Tenten was losing it, she had been in this meeting with the human ice cube since noon and it was almost FOUR! Yet he sat there calmly in his chair as if it had only been a few minutes ago that the meeting had just started. Tenten was suffering from a splitting migraine that was pulsing against her skull due to her lack of liquor what so ever this entire week. And the fat man at the front of the conference room had the most annoying voice! She had to resist to keep from gauging her eyes out with her pen. Then the fat cow beside her would not stop eating the brownies, and donuts, and all the other high calorie foods left there for the meeting. Tenten was restraining herself from eating anything to not have to deal with the torture of calorie counting and anorexic thoughts, but the bitch ass whale wasn't making it easy! Then, oh then, the creepy guy sitting across from her would not stop starring at her, of course he was mostly starring at her chest, but still! She was on the verge of looking at him and telling him to fuck off before she broke his leg that just "accidentally" kept brushing against hers_ 'curse my short legs'_

Neji noticed his dear secretaries discomfort, but he couldn't help but relish in it, he was enjoying watching her petite little body squirm and fidget in her seat. But there was something that Neji suddenly noticed, the man across from Tenten had suddenly developed a huge perverted smirk on his face, at the same time that Tenten made a poorly hidden face of disgust. Being the genius he was Neji knew what was going on under the table, and concluding that Tenten's height wasn't helping her in the manner he decided to take action, he didn't like the idea of somebody torturing his secretary, that wasn't him of course.

Concentrating slightly Neji waited for Tenten to flinch then Neji brought up his shiny black leather dress shoe that covered his size 13 foot and made direct contact with the underside of the mans knee, causing his patella to knock into the wood making the man stifle a yelp and for his leg to fall limp on top of Neji's leg which he then quickly moved letting the bruised dead leg hit the floor causing the man to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle a yell of pain as tears came to the corners of his eyes. Everyone in the room except for Neji and Tenten, who was doing her best to stifle a giggle, turned their heads in curiosity to see what the commotion was about.

"Mr. Yakimura?" Asked the chubby man from the front of the room "are you alright?" the man, swallowing his pain and wiping at his eyes shakily replied

"Y-yes just a, uh sneeze."

"Oh, well God bless you, anyways agreeing on those final results this meeting is over, thank you everyone for coming together today and thank you Mr. Hyuuga for letting us use your conference room"

"The pleasures all mine" Neji replied with a buisness man like smile that Tenten just knew was fake

"and again congratulations on your becoming of this fine company's CEO." Everyone nodded and smiled and said there thanks in agreement, Neji only kept smiling.

As everyone filed out Tenten walked closely behind Neji when suddenly she felt a hand firmly grab her butt ,almost painfully, causing her eyes to go wide and for her to jump making her drop the papers that she had in her arms as a voice whispered in her ear

"I'd like some of this later." With rage Tenten whirled around quicker than when the man could blink, and slapped him right across the face. "You little bi-" Mr. Yakimura was cut off as suddenly Neji stood in between him and Tenten, Neji grabbed his collar and calmly yet with ice in his voice told him

"touch her again, and I'll make sure that you never work in this town again." Mr. Yakimura looked in Neji's cold steel eyes with fear, then nodded his head vigorously in understanding Neji released him and the man ran out of the room, Neji turned around to see Tenten kneeling on the floor and slowly picking up the scattered papers. He got down and began to help her. "Are you okay?"

Tenten froze a minute, but then continued what she was doing "yeah, I'm fine." a few more seconds of silence passed until all the papers were picked up. As they both stood Neji put the papers back in Tenten's hand when suddenly his hand softly brushed against hers. They both noticed the sudden feeling of static as the skin to skin contact was spontaneously made. Tenten blushed lightly and averted her gaze from Neji's to the papers in her hands. "Um, I'm just going to go file these now." before Neji could respond Tenten side stepped him and briskly walked to her office. Neji watched her retreating figure and softly whispered

"of course.." Tenten quickly walked over to her desk, sat in her leather chair, pulled open the filing cabinet and with shaking hands began to put the papers away into their proper places. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she went over of what just happened between her and her boss. '_this past week has been a living hell! With no drinking and running in and out of this building while going to meeting after meeting, im going crazy!...and yet, being with the boss...it's not that bad..' _Tenten's filing began to slow down as she processed this thought_ 'wait no! What am I thinking he's teased me day in and day out! Some days we've been at each other throats oh but I've fought back! Ugh I don't know if I should hate him or not... dammit.."_

Tenten glanced at the clock and cursed under her breath, she was about to be late for her end of the week meeting with her boss and his co workers. Why she had to do this she had no idea, but as long as she gets payed, whatever. Tenten quickly finished filing the rest of the papers kicked the file into place, locked it and walked out of her office to Neji's. Tenten entered quickly, taking note of the big difference between Orochimaru's office environment and Neji's, Orochimaru's was hot and had tons of statues and relics of snakes and other creepy things, while Neji's was unusually cold with just a bird statue on the corner of his desk. Also Orochimaru's office had irises and daisies in all of the vases while Neji's held white roses, Tenten loved Roses. She was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw all the men that had recently made her life a living hell sitting around the desk, that she was now standing in front of ,the man that was the ring leader of her personal hell in the middle

Tenten sighed as she stuck out her hip and placed her hand on it. " Alright, so where do we begin?" she wanted to get straight to the point.

"Relax" Shikamaru stated "and sit, this might take awhile". Tenten obliged and sat herself in the leather chair next to her. Then they began asking Tenten questions about her week normal buisness things and such, nothing truly important to Tenten. She did notice though that Neji didn't take his eyes off her once, it was making her extremely uncomfortable but she wouldn't show it. Two hours passed and they were still asking Tenten questions.

"Alright" began Sai "a few more questions and we'll be done."

Tenten let out a sigh of relief "praise baby Jesus"

Lee chuckled before asking " How have you held up this week without your usual alcohol?"

Tenten stopped "wait what?"

Saskue continued "we want to know how you've been holding out with out your stash of liquor on you."

"are you serious?" she gave them a look of disbelief, they only nodded their heads. "You want the truth?"

"That would be nice." Naruto answered truthfully with a smile. Tenten looked at all of them and then went on what seemed to be an endless rant.

"It has been mother fucking HELL! Do you have any idea how hard it is to make it through one hour without at least ONE drop of liquor! ONE DROP! It is like millions of fire ants slowly eating away at your brain as all sanity is being chewed out of you! I have had fucking migraines everyday of this week! I've practically over dosed on Advil every night so far just to get a decent nights sleep! I can hardly think straight! How do you people survive I ask 'oh black coffee works for me!'" Tenten stood up and slammed her hands on Neji's desk "You know what I say to fucking cock suckers like that BULL FUCKING SHIT! That is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard in my entire damn life! I don't know what crack head thought that was a smart idea CAUSE IT'S NOT! I'd rather die before I resort to black coffee! And can we please stop putting so much high calorie fatty foods in the meeting rooms IM DYING HERE PEOPLE! Without the liquor I'm not feeling full anymore so what do you think I'm doing?! I am doing everything in my will power to not eat! Do you know what I did yesterday do you know what I FUCKING DID YESTERDAY?! I ATE A BROWNIE! A 451 CALORIE BROWNIE! that's half of a thousand fucking calories people! That is insane dammit! I cant go on like this! and of course in today's meeting I just had to be seated next to FUCKING SHAMOO! I mean come on people she almost ate the whole fucking table and I swore she was coming for me next! I'M GOING CRAZY! I'm hearing the voices again AND I CAN'T STAND IT!" Tenten then collapsed to her knees in front of Nejis desk with her arms hanging by her sides slamming her forehead on the cold wood with an audible thunk. "Barbera says hi by the way." none of them questioned Tenten's last statement as they all knew what she was getting at.

Shikamaru and Sai scribbled furiously on their notepads as they did their best to keep up with Tenten,

"What came after 'I ate a brownie'?" questioned Sai

"I think she said a 450 calorie brownie." answered Naruto

"No" commented Kiba "she said it was 451 dumb ass"

Tenten groaned and they all stared at her as she said "Don't fucking remind me."

"and one more question Tenten" Shikamaru said as he finished scribbling down the last part of Tenten's rant. Tenten popped her head up and rested her chin on the smooth wood with a bored look

"what?"

"We've been told by over a dozen male employees that they've slept with you..." Tenten shot up to her feet

"WHAT?!" Sai continued

"But since you have always said that you were a virgin we didn't see how it added up so...?"

Tenten sighed "listen, more than half the men married or not in this building have been wanting to get into my pants, and make up more rumors in the break room during coffee breaks than I can count, just to look like the hot shit. Don't listen to a word. They. Say." All of them nodded silently in understandin

g "alrighty then, sounds good" Shikamaru and Sai clicked their pens

"that'll be all thank you Mrs. Tenten" Sai finished with a smile. All the boys got up and began to leave Neji's office. Neji sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands, when he suddenly noticed that Tenten was still standing in front of his desk starring down at her hands

"Tenten?" Her head shot up immediately and looked right at Neji "Did you need something?" A light pink suddenly dusted over her cheeks

"oh um..." she began to rub her right arm with her left hand and she looked away. Neji silently stood from his chair and walked over to Tenten's side, he gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes, and he could look into hers.

"What is it Tenten?" He cooed softly

"I-" the blush became a bit more noticeable "I just wanted to say.. thank you for what you did back there..in the conference room...it...it meant a lot...to me..at least.."Tenten quickly averted her eyes after she spoke.

Neji stared at her in shock, he would have never expected independent, prideful Tenten to thank HIM of all people for anything. His gaze became gentle knowing how much it must've taken for her to say that to him. Neji smoothly slid his hand from her chin as he cupped her warm cheek. Tenten's eyes widened as she looked back into his surprisingly gentle gaze. The moment Tenten felt his slightly calloused yet gentle hand caress her cheek she was speechless as a burning feeling she'd never felt before settled in her stomach. Neji smiled at her, a genuine smile, that she had never seen before, but that was still breathtaking.

"You're important to me Tenten, and I'll always be there to protect you, no matter what." Tenten's eyes seemed to gleam for a moment as her expression relaxed and she gave him a sweet smile that wasn't like the tight fake ones that he had seen her give at pass buisness meetings, or even to her friends when he saw them conversing in the lobby on their breaks, no this one was real, and it was radiant. She leaned in slightly to his hand and whispered

"thank you." he replied back gently

"your welcome. Now get on home, it's late and I don't want you missing anymore sleep." Tenten lightly giggled as Neji's hand left her face and went back to his side

"Alright boss, I'll be on my way, I just gotta get my stuff." He watched her as she made it to the door opened it and then stopped as she turned slightly and said

"good night..Neji"

"good night Tenten" He caught her angelic smile one more time before she left his office and closed the door.

Tenten slowly walked to her office grabbed her purse and left, then walked to the elevator, pressed the button, walked inside, then pressed the lobby floor button and the doors slowly closed on her view of Neji's office door. Tenten leaned against the wall with her hands behind her back, she then tilted her head back to rest on the wall behind her as she stared up at the ceiling. As Neji was in his office he began to think about the sudden rush of heat that came from his contact point with Tenten, he leaned against the wall with one leg bent and the foot flat against the walls surface with his arms crossed against his chest and staring out the glass wall next to him to watch over the bustling city streets, he sighed and turned his sight forward and leaned his head back against the wall to stare up at the ceiling.

At that same moment only one thought passed through both of their very confused minds, and body's

_'what is this feeling?'_

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dude, you just pitched a tent

**Here's the next chappy i hope you all enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 6; Dude, you just pitched a tent; insistent bastard!

As Tenten arrived at work the next morning with another splitting headache from lack of sleep, and again, no liqour, she suddenly realized how there were more cars than usual in the parking lot. She quickly looked at the clock on her phone and saw it was only 5:15 so she wasn't late? '_weird' _She brushed it off though and entered the building. Then when she arrived at the top floor and the doors opened she expected to see all her friends crowded around the receptionist desk giggling and gossiping, but nothing of the sorts happened. She stared quizzically at the open space and with a raised eye brow Tenten turned to Yoko and said

"what's going on? where is everybody Yoko? Did something happen?"

Yoko looked up at her confused "not that I know of Ms. Tenten why? Is something wrong?"

Tenten only slowly shook her head, she then walked into Neji's office noticing it was still empty, walked to his desk, left his still steaming hot green tea there, and began to make her way back to her office.

But before Tenten entered she decided to quickly go into the restroom to make sure her out fit was okay, it was a little different today then what she was used to. She entered the womens restroom locked the door and began to look over herself in the ceiling to floor mirror. Her hair was straight today cascading down her back fluidly without a single tangle. The outfit she was sporting was a blood red tight scoop neck long sleeved shirt that showed just the tops of her perky breasts and only a bit of cleavage, she wore her usual high rise black tight pants with some simple black suspenders. She tried to put some heels on today, but they were already killing her feet by the time she had to leave for work, flats were so much better. Tenten turned around once more and got a good look at herself before she left the restroom and entered her office for the biggest surprise of her life.

As she turned around from closing her door she wasn't expecting anyone to be there "HOLY FUCKING JESUS!" so when she turned around and saw seven men just starring at her it caught her off guard. "Guyyyys, are you fucking kidding me?! You almost gave me a damn heart attack! What the hell!"

They all began to laugh as Naruto answered her "haha sorry Ten-chan didn't mean to scare you, but were going to commence our next process of your life change." he ended with a smile.

Tenten gave him a look and then said"life change? What in flying fuckety fucking fuck are you talking about Naruto?"

"Let us show you my dear blossom!" Lee shot out of his chair and grabbed Tenten's hand dragging her over to a chair that was right in front of her desk that all the boys were seated behind. Lee got her into the seat and Tenten stared down at the surface of her desk that had a giant white cloth on top of it that was obviously hiding something under it, but not just one something, many somethings.

She had a pretty good idea what was under the sheet just by pure instinct, but she tried to convince herself that her boss' weren't this cruel _'they can't they just can't!' _Tenten swallowed hard and then raised her hand slightly and with a shaky finger pointed at the surface of her desk

"W-what's under the sheet?"

"I think you already know Tenten, but well just confirm your suspicions for you." With that, Neji turned his head to Lee giving him a firm nod, Lee, with a huge grin on his face, yanked the giant sheet off of the table and to Tenten's horror a whole array of delicious smells began to hit her nostrils, and then she saw it .Food. It was all on her desk and it all looked amazing. She suddenly felt her mouth get a little wetter, but the moment that happened Tenten screamed and hit the deck, falling out of her chair with flailing limbs and got under her desk that all the food above her was occupying. Neji leaned down from his sitting position in his chair and looked right at Tenten who was sitting on the floor with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"come on Tenten, running away isn't going to make this any easier." he taunted, she shot him an icy glare

"mmmm yeah Tenten it's not scary, it's delicious!" **SLAP** "OW TEME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"dobe! The food is for Tenten to eat not you!"

"but im so hungry!"

"You already had breakfast."

"yeah! Like 30 minutes ago!" all the men groaned

"wait! Tenten stuck her head out from underneath the desk to look up at all the guys that were sitting on the other side of the desk "You're going to make me eat?!"

"Pretty much, yes."

"no." Tenten's head disappeared below the table again "FUCK NO!" She then took evasive action. Tenten began to crawl away at top speed from underneath the desk and just as her body was completely gone from beneath it she felt someone grab her ankle and begin to drag her back to it. She turned and saw Neji down on all fours underneath the desk dragging her back to him. She began to squirm and scream and claw at the rug beneath her, but he was relentless. He soon had her in his grasp again as he locked his arms around her small waist and stood up with her in his firm grip, but she wasn't letting up. She kept clawing at Neji's arms and doing her best to worm out of his firm hold.

"Damn" Kiba leaned in so he was face to face with the squirming girl"she's a fighter isn't she" he pointed a finger at her face, and Tenten hearing the teasing in his tone attempted to bite his finger. Feeling the nip of Tenten's perfect straight teeth on the end of his finger caused Kiba to yip and jump back while he held it against his chest.

"Fiesty too" Concluded Sai

"troublesome" was Shikamaru's only comment. Tenten began to use her hands to try to push Nejis arms from her waist, she would straighten her back and attempt to squeeze out of his steel grip, but no such luck.

"YOU." she grunted "CAN'T." she tried again "DO THIS." and again "TO ME!" She growled in frustration. Suddenly Neji sat her firmly in the chair he had been occupying and firmly held her there by her shoulders. Shikamaru sighed and walked in front of the desk so he was able to stand in front of her

"Listen Tenten this'll be over and done a lot quicker if you just cooperate."

Tenten huffed and said "fine. But if I gain weight you will all be paying for my diet pills and gastric by pass surgery AND lypo suction!" They all agreed, as long as it got her to eat. Trusting her, Neji slowly released his grip on her shoulders and began to watch her as she chose from the barrage of different breakfasts to eat. She concentrated sternly, weighing things out in her mind and calculating and planning what she would do to prevent any weight gain and what she could eat that would take less exercise to burn off. Suddenly Shikamaru grabbed a plate of two peanut butter waffles with peanut butter chips in and on top of the two waffles which were then drizzled with more peanut butter, and then it was drowned in thick syrup and powdered sugar. He then smoothly slid a small bowl of fruit that was covered in powdered sugar next to the "heart attack on a plate" of which Tenten deemed it. Shikamaru then stuck out his hand which had a hair tie in it to tie back her hair.

Tenten only opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water as her eyes starred huge at the food before her and at what his silent action was telling her. ' I've done my research and I know all your little tips and tricks so you can fool them, but think twice before trying to fool me.' With a low growl and a satisfied grin from Shikamaru Tenten snatched the hair tie from him and began to pull her hair back

"Why is she tying her hair back?" Naruto questioned. Shikamaru answered him as he began to help a fuming Tenten roll up her sleeves to her elbows and only give her one flimsy napkin with a small, clear glass of water.

"Anorexics have over a dozen tips and tricks to help them get away with not eating food, even if they have to get their hands a little dirty." Tenten shot him a glare, "So these are just precautionary measures to make sure she doesn't pull anything, oh, and don't even think about shaking your leg." He smirked as Tenten gave him a shocked look and then narrowed her eyes dangerously.

* TIME SKIP *

Tenten let out a frustrated sigh as she was down to her last piece of fruit, she just couldn't bring herself to do it, the food was so disgustingly good, but she hadn't felt this guilty in years, she just wanted to hit herself. She sighed again while propping her elbows on the table and gripping her now loose hair on the sides of her head.

"Come on" Neji gently chided next to her "It's just one piece, that's all, one more piece and you'll be done." Before Tenten started eating she couldn't stand the fact that people were watching her so she wanted them all to leave, but they wouldn't allow it, Neji then volunteered to stay and watch her, and with only a few instructions left by Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten were left alone. It had been an hour and Tenten still wasn't finished but Neji was patient with her. He would push gently every now and then, but for the most part she would manage. For some reason though when he saw her struggle and clench her eyes shut as she chewed every piece as if she was in pain his chest would tighten and he didn't understand why, but he knew he didn't like it.

Her last piece and she wasn't sure if she could do it, Neji saw the inner turmoil so he decided to take action. He silently picked up her fork and stabbed the last piece of watermelon that had been untouched by the powdered sugar.

"Here" Tenten looked up and saw Neji crouching next to her and holding out the end of the fork with the piece of melon on the end. She looked into his eyes and her breath hitched, there was a flurry of emotions passing through them that she couldn't even pinpoint, she slowly began to lean forward and as her plump lips touched the melon the flurry stopped and as she began to open her mouth, she swore that his eyes went from their beautiful pearl to a dark steel color, she let her tongue slide out and touch the underside of the pink fruit before her lips pulled back to reveal her pearly whites coming down on the fruit to bite lightly and then pull the fruit from the steel fork that was beginning to match the color of Neji's eyes. She slowly chewed the fruit feeling the sweet juice cover her tongue and slide down her throat, but she tasted nothing as she kept her gaze locked on Neji's eyes. He eyed her lips and watched as a sudden drip of juice came from the corner of her mouth, his mouth went dry as he saw her little pink tongue come out and lick it up. He felt like he couldn't breath.

Tenten was now completely facing Neji with her hands tightly holding each other in her lap, this action unnoticed by her caused her arms to squeeze her breasts together and for them to seem perkier in her tight shirt then what she had ever intended. As Neji looked at her all his blood rushed to his groin but he didn't notice as his eyes couldn't drink in enough of the image in front of him, Tenten's hair was slightly tousled and messy now from her constant playing and tugging at it during her torture session while her shirts scoop neck ,that had already been considerably low ,was now even lower due to the struggle that Tenten had with him when she was trying to get out of his grip, it seemed that she never noticed and never got around to fixing it. Her eyes were holding a strange glimmer in them that he had never noticed before, always seeing them slightly dull for a reason he couldn't explain, then her lips, oh God her lips, while she was forcing herself to eat she had constantly been biting and nibbling on them causing her already plump pink lips to appear to be a bit swollen and now red and a little shiny from saliva. Neji swallowed thickly as he faintly heard Tenten mutter a soft thank you and then say something about needing to go run some errands for him and that she would be back around 6, then she was gone.

Neji, left in his crouching position, ran his hands through his long hair as he let out a sigh, he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him and watched Kiba walk up to him with a smirk.

"So how was it?" he asked calmly

"long, but she ate everything and didn't really put up to much of a struggle." Kiba nodded his head and watched as Neji slowly got up from his crouching position when something caught his eye. When Neji looked back at Kiba he noticed that he was starring intently at his...crotch? And he looked like he was in complete shock yet on the verge of bursting out into laughter

"what?"

"dude" Kiba began to snicker "Y-you just pitched, a- a massive tent!" Kiba couldn't hold it any longer he began to laugh hysterically. Neji in shock looked down and noticed the he indeed had an intense erection going on. Kiba was now on his knees laughing, Neji took advantage of the position and slapped him up side the head as hard as he could, but Kiba's laughing wouldn't cease as he fell to the floor. Neji let out a frustrated growl as he stormed out of Tenten's office with bared teeth and his hands buried deep in is pockets as he attempted to stretch out his pants a bit more so that his embarrassing bodily reaction wasn't as painfully obvious.

When Tenten left the building and sat in her car and began to think of what just happened between her boss and her, she couldn't help the red blush that came to her cheeks. She started the car and began to drive to the business building a few blocks down that needed some important files considering recent sales. As she was at her second stop light she began to think again _'what's been going on? It's like every time I'm around him I'm a weak little school girl in front of her crush'_ her grip on the steering wheel tightened _'no, I don't have a thing for my boss this is just...lust, yeah that's right...besides, I cant get attached...I won't get attached, he would just leave me heart broken anyways, and alone...just like everyone else in my life has...I won't do that to myself...I'm not meant to be loved..' _

Tenten began to feel a familiar burn in her eyes, and like a rock was sitting in her throat. She suddenly heard a honk behind her and she realized the light was green, she stepped on the gas and went on her way.

TIME SKIP *

As Tenten pulled into Un Cielo's parking lot she glanced at the clock and saw she was right in her estimation of being back at around six. She began to walk through the lobby and as she checked her purse to make sure she had brought her phone she ran into a hard chest

"ow." Tenten muttered as she looked up to see, oh good lord, Kenshi.

"There you are babe!" Tenten took note of the bruise still left on the bridge of his nose, she mentally smirked knowing she got him good, but annoyed just by his presence. She walked around him completely ignoring him as she quickly got to the elevator and pressed for the 53rd floor, the doors closed before he could catch her. She let out a sigh of relief.

The elevator soon dinged and Tenten went up to the front desk asking the girl to file the folder under companies finances. The girl took the file with a smile and walked to the back to store it properly. Tenten began to walk towards the elevator and just as she was about to press the button to have it open for her the elevator dinged, a little taken aback Tenten waited for the doors to open. When they did no one but Kenshi stepped out, jokingly scolding her

"you know sweet heart it's pretty rude to leave a guest like that." He pinched her cheek with a smirk on his stupid face. Tenten slapped his hand away while telling him

"you're not a guest, you're a nuisance." She then spun on her heel and began to walk towards the fire escape stairs. She quickly opened the door and began to make her way up the concrete steps only hearing the soft steps of her feet echoing in the stairwell. She was on the 54th floor when she heard a door slam and loud footsteps hitting the concrete , heading straight for her

"shit" Tenten began to sprint up the steps trying her best to get away without slipping and more than likely splitting her now scarred lip again. She made it to the 57th floor wrenched the door open hearing the footsteps only a floor away from her and slammed her back against the emergency escape . Gasping for breath and shaking from the adrenalin Tenten was panicking, what if she couldn't hold the door closed?

"Tenten?" Her head shot up as she saw her friends all giving her worried looks

"Quick help me! Kenshi's coming and I can't hold this by myself!" the girls quickly dropped what they were doing and ran to Tenten's aid.

Hinata planted her back firmly against the door next to Tenten as Ino pressed her left shoulder into the door with her right hand flat against the wall. Sakura then came in between Tenten and Ino while Temari got in between Hinata and Tenten, and they both pushed against the door with their hands flat on the surface. All girls planted their feet into the tile the best they could as Tenten warned them . suddenly there was silence, then out of no where all the girls felt a force slam into the door catching all of them off guard and making them scream, as they were doing their best to hold off his oncoming rampage. They felt Kenshi come at the door again and again and again

"S-somebody make him stop!" yelled Hinata over the noise

"seriously" started Temari "i dont know how much longer we can hold out!" Suddenly there was a very strong force that almost caused the door to open and made the girls scream again.

Hearing the ruckus the boys ran out of their offices as Shikamaru yelled "What the hell is going on?!" They all suddenly noticed the girls barricading the emergency exit door with their bodies as it seemed someone was trying to get in.

Tenten opened her eyes from being tightly shut and through the ruckus yelled "MAKE" **SLAM** "HIM" **SLAM** "STOP!" **SLAM**! the girls screamed again at this insanely hard push that actually caused Temari and Sakura to bounce back, making Tenten, Hinata, and Ino scream as Kenshi gained a quick advantage, but Sakura and Temari went right back at it shoving the door closed again and for the pattern from before to continue. But before the boys could do anything, It stopped. All the girls opened their tightly closed eyes and began to look at the door precautiously, slowly each girl began to move away from it. Tenten backed away from it slowly, eyeing it as she soon came to stop next to Neji. The door suddenly swung open causing all the girls to scream, but no one was there, then the elevator dinged, Tenten froze and Neji gently gabbed her shoulder and came to stand next to her in a protective manner.

Tenten blinked a few times and then blushed, but it went away quickly when she looked to see Kenshi walk through the doors sweaty and disheveled. He immediately saw her, and before anyone could blink he grabbed Tenten's wrist while she tried to pull back and yelled

"insistent bastard!" Suddenly a hand came down over Kenshi's wrist and squeezed, the thumb digging painfully into the underside of his wrist. Kenshi screamed and released his hold on Tenten. Neji then quickly wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to him while his hand was firmly latched to Kenshi's wrist. Kenshi tried fruitlessly to get away until Neji roughly dragged him forward, and in a calm voice that held so much threat that Kenshi's whole body shook with fear, he whispered

"Never come near Tenten again, if I find out that you've even touched her" he dug his thumb deeper into Kenshi's wrist making him wince "then i'll snap you in half, like a toothpick." Tenten shivered involuntarily against Neji not out of fear though, but out of some pleasure that had her heart beating fast and her blood boiling with want. Completely and utterly horrified Kenshi quickly nodded his head and ran out of the fire escape door.

"Shit Neji what'd you say to the guy?" Neji cooly fixed his collar like nothing had happened and simply replied to Saskue

" I just simply layed out the rules to him, nothing more." All the boys shook their heads and decided to usher the girls back to their offices Naruto with Hinata, Ino with Kiba, Sakura with Saskue, and Shikamaru with Temari.

"Come on Hinata chan! Lets go have ramen in my office!"

"I-if y-you i-insist N-n-n-naruto kun."

"Come on Ino lets talk about "buisness"

"Buisness my ass pervert!"

" Sakura"

"alright Saskue kun"

"Troublesome woman."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY PINEAPPLE HEAD!? SAY IT AGAIN TO MY FACE!"

"TROUBLESOME!" Tenten silently sweat dropped.

Soon the lobby was empty again and Tenten and Neji were left alone. It was then that Tenten realized that Neji still had his arm wrapped around her and that she was still pressed tightly against him. She began to blush furiously. Then some thoughts began to attack her mind, thoughts she didn't wanna think about it as she looked back on everything that had only recently happen, they gave her an urge for comfort but she didn't know where to get it from. She then felt the heat at her side and she realized from who her body was craving it from. She knew if she didn't do something the damn tears would come and she would rather die before she'd let any one see her cry.

"Neji.."

He was caught off guard by the sudden meek voice that had spoken his name, but he knew who it came from, as he looked down at the girl that he recently had his arm wrapped around. He squeezed her gently to let her know that she had his attention. She then quickly grabbed his hand and suddenly pulled him into his office and closed the doors just as quickly behind her. Neji stood there starring at her in confusion not really sure what to think about the current situation, she was just standing there with her bangs covering her eyes. He was about to ask her what was wrong until she took a hesitant step forward he stopped not wanting to ruin what she was about to do.

He watched as she shakily began to bend her arms and slightly extend them. Her fingers stiffly curled and uncurled. He knew what she wanted, but her pride was in her way again and he knew it, she was the living image of uncertainty. Before she knew it he had taken her petite body in an embrace that compared to no other that she had ever received. His strong arms wrapped around her small waist as he pulled her as close as possible to his hard yet soft body, there chests tightly pressed together, but it wasn't uncomfortable for one or the other. Tenten stiffened for a moment, but then slowly relaxed as she gradually began to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face into the crook of his neck while closing her eyes, she inhaled and took in his scent, Ralph Lauren Black Cologne and somewhere mingled with it was the scent of white roses, she was in blissful heaven. Neji soon after buried his face into her soft dark chocolate hair and inhaled deeply as his senses were assaulted by the scent of red roses, he smirked he loved roses. Neither of them had ever felt so much emotion from one hug as they felt the heat between both of their body's grow but neither one of them dared move as they relished in one anothers scent and the feel of their partners body against their own.

Slowly, very slowly, after much time, Tenten and Neji pulled apart, their hands resting on each others forearms as they starred intently into each others eyes.

"Thank you" Tenten looked down"I really needed that."

"I didn't realize it, but so did I." Tenten looked up in surprise at his words to see him giving her a gentle smile "Come on" he told her "I'll walk you out." She quickly snapped out of her surprise and smiling shyly nodded her head, after getting her purse, and turning off both of their office lights they rode the elevator down together. They stood so close to one another that their arms were touching, but neither cared, not even when Tenten leaned her head on Neji's arm, neither spoke a word, but the silence wasn't awkward, it was actually comforting. They soon made it to the lobby and walked out together.

They then made it to Tenten's car, she opened her door and they said their final goodbyes to each other and to Tenten's surprise Neji suddenly leaned in and against her ear he gently whispered with his hot breath running over it

"goodnight Tenten, sweet dreams" She involuntarily shivered as she felt his lips brush against the shell of her ear. He pulled back with a satisfied smirk as he saw the light dusting of pink on her cheeks and gracefully walked away. Tenten stood there for a moment longer watching his retreating figure until a cold fall breeze brought her out of her stupor, she shivered violently and quickly got into her car, started it, and then drove back home to her flat with his words still playing through her head.

As Tenten arrived into her dimly lit flat she walked over to the living room lamp and turned it on, she then walked over to the couch and tossing her purse into the loveseat she sank in to the couch tiredly. A thought suddenly hit her, ever since she had eaten her head had stopped hurting, she sat there and thought how wonderful this feeling was, she had forgotten how great it was to have energy. Then others thoughts invaded her mind, dark ones, the guilt was like a slap in the face along with all the mental images of bones and the necessity for them and the sayings that she had memorized as a teenager word for word began to drown her brain, and play like a broken record. Tenten slapped her hands over her ears to see if she could block out the thoughts some how but it was no use, they were unstoppable.

Suddenly, after a few agonizing minutes, they stopped. Tenten sat there silently and began to slowly move her hands to her lap again.

'Hello Tenten'

'Ana'

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Please help me

**Okay um, all the girls outfits in this chapter are all just my ideas except Tenten's if you want to know what hers looks like i have a link right here!**

** store/product/free-shipping-velvet-lace-fish-tail- dresses-sexy-club-wear-full-length-dresses-long-sl eeve-lace/816951_ **

* * *

Chapter 7; Please help me, Holy mother fucking bloody hell

It had been two weeks now that the guys were forcing Tenten to eat again, at first it had been a struggle, but then there wasn't much retaliation. Really they only fed her breakfast but they thought that getting at least one meal into her was better than none at all. Except, at the end of the second week the girls insisted that Tenten went out with them for once to go have lunch, she was hesitant, but then gave in. It was an Italian restaurant and her friends went all out, and she knew they were expecting it from her. Tenten ended up ordering a cheese stick with marinara sauce appetizer, then a 4 cheese ziti marinara pasta, and finally a large slice of white chocolate raspberry marbled cheesecake that was drizzled with raspberry sauce.

She didn't end up eating all of it, but she still ended up eating some of it, which ended in her having a full carry out bag and a guilt that was eating her alive. A few hours after a late lunch it was time for everyone to go home, but Tenten and Neji had to stay behind a bit longer to complete some work. When it was time to go home Neji walked into Tenten's office to tell her that their day was over, when he suddenly realized she wasn't in there. He stood there for a moment wondering if she had left, but he didn't find it possible considering the fact that her purse was still there, her computer was left on, and the office lights were still on. Then he heard it, in the dead silence of the 57th floor he heard it, wretching and the sloppy sound of something thick falling into water like...

'**That's a good girl, that's right, just keep doing as I say, and soon it'll all be over'**

'_okay'_

Neji took off in a sprint to the women's restroom not even catching a glimpse of the carry out that was now sitting in Tenten's garbage bin. He came around a corner quickly, his dress shoes squeaking against the surface of the linoleum floor; he saw the door of the restrooms and ran straight for it. He grabbed the handle and pressed his body against the door until he realized it was locked, he growled in frustration and began to get the girls attention

"Tenten! Open the door!"

**'Don't open it! Keep going! You're not done yet!'**

He heard the contact of water and the thick liquid again and he was now becoming desperate

"open the door Ten! I know your in there!" He heard muffled crying and sobbing and knowing he wasn't going to get a reaction from her anytime soon he did what he had to do, he kicked open the door.

**'That's a good girl, see that wasn't so bad.'**

He stepped back and with his right foot set firmly into the ground he kicked the door near the handle as hard as he could and it sprang open. He then quickly ran into the marble floored restroom and softly closed the door behind him as he saw Tenten against the wall in a fetal position with her eyes shut tight and her hands over her ears crying and sobbing hysterically as she shook violently; across the room was the toilet which Neji saw was filled with vomit. He quietly walked over to her and then crouched in front of her, he softly spoke her name

"Tenten.." She opened her tightly closed eyes a bit as she continued sobbing and when she noticed it was Neji she immediately turned her head down not being able to meet his gaze. He watched her painfully for a few more second before she spoke

"Neji.." she softly began "i cant- the voices, they're in my head, a-and they won't leave me alone. I...I want them to stop."

_**'Well never stop'**_

"Please, just go away." Neji stopped for a moment thinking she was talking about him, until he saw her rocking back and forth saying the same thing over and over again. He leaned in and his upper body began to shadow hers, she noticed this and her head shot up as she starred at him with large wide red eyes as tears poured from them rolling down her red tear stained face.

"Please" she quietly whispered to him as a sob shook her body"p-please help me." That was all Neji needed before he took action, he came to Tenten's side and slid his arm around her back while the other one went under her knees. He then sat himself against the wall and turned her so she was facing him and straddling his hips, her knees rested on the floor against his hips as her legs were bent , he then wrapped his arms around her as he rested his chin on the top of her hair as he stroked it calmly.

"I want you to cry Tenten. There's so much pain in you, but you wont show it. So i'm telling you right now, cry." Tenten sat there shocked as her hands were tightly gripping the front of his shirt and her head was placed perfectly so she could hear his steady heart beat.

**'Don't you dare cry infront of him!'**

"Do it Tenten cry."

**'Dont do it**!'

"Do it Ten"

Tears began to spring forward again

**'STOP!'**

He then whispered quietly into her ear "cry." she couldnt hold it back anymore it was to much, so she did, she cried. She sobbed and she screamed and she cried and she whimpered and she hiccuped quietly and then hysterically as the tears never stopped, she just sat there and cried holding on to Neji for dear life and soaking his black button up with her sorrow filled tears, but Neji didn't care. This was what he wanted he wanted her to feel free, he wanted to take a weight off her shoulders even if this was just one of many. Every sob and noise that tore through Tenten's throat reverberated off of the marble floor and plain walls of the restroom, and for some reason it was comforting to Tenten, it made her feel, dare she say it, human.

Neither of them knew how long they had been in there, but really neither of them cared. They only sat their ,even after Tenten stopped crying, silently listening to one anothers breathing. Neji didn't notice but the sound of his heartbeat was soon able to lull her to sleep, when he began to realize that her breathing was deeper and much slower he then concluded that she had drifted off. Slowly he stood with Tenten in his arms bridal style, he went to the toilet, flushed it and walked out of the restroom back to Tenten's office, he grabbed her purse and gently placed it on her stomach as he walked out turning everything off. He then proceeded to his office, grabbed his suit jacket, and placed it on top of Tenten's sleeping body. He soon made his way down the building with the sleeping girl in his arms and walked to his black GTR. He went to the passengers side and gently put her in the chair. He then called a servant from home and told them to come and get Tenten's car so she had someway to get to work the next day. He had left a key with a guard from security so all they had to do was ask for it.

He then started the engine and began to drive toward Tenten's flat. He parked in the parking lot and walking through the lobby with Tenten in his arms he got in the elevator, people starred a them but no one dared ask. Neji soon arrived to Tenten's floor and gently placing her against the wall he got the key from her purse and opened the door .He then picked the sleeping girl back up, entered the flat, and closed the door behind him. He began to walk down the dimly lit hall, he guessed that the room at the end of the hall would be her bedroom, and he was right. He entered her bedroom and turned the lamp on the nightstand on he then gently layed Tenten on the bed, took off her shoes, and placed the cover over her. He left his jacket on top of her not wanting to disturb her, he began to trace his finger tips lightly over Tenten's features her now sticky yet soft cheeks, her small button nose, and even her plump pink lips, then before he could stop himself Neji bent down and kissed her on her forehead with a lingering kiss. He then quickly pulled back left her flat and soon left the premises, wondering what had caused him to do that?

TIME SKIP *

That was four day ago, after that day Neji and Tenten didn't speak about what happened that night only to keep Tenten from having to suffer from the embarrassment of what she deemed was a "time of weakness" for her. Neji didn't see her as weak, but she didn't listen, so he respected her wish to not speak of it. Today though the boys had to make a special announcement to the girls, they called all five of them in to the conference room to talk.

"Well" Neji started "as you girls know it is finally October, and with it comes Halloween, every year all business owners, CEO's, and other important people go to a benefit ball where we all make our donations to a cancer hospital for children, this ball will be held on the 15th about halfway through October, and as the CEO and my co workers being said important people well be taking you five as our dates." The girls stayed silent for a moment before

"wait what?"

"we get to go to a ball!"

"Ino pig we have to go shopping!"

"T-that sounds lovely!"

"wait does this mean I have to dress up?"

"well duh! Tenny it's a ball!"

"dammit! That's to much work"

"oh don't be so lazy panda."

"shut it pom pom head."

"I can't wait to go shopping!"

"I can wait."

"Oh don't be such a fuddy duddy Tenten!"

"Yeah Ten were gonna make you look great!"

"Wait what?!"

Shikamaru cleared his throat, all the girls stopped and looked at him "Since it is during Halloween it's going to be a masquerade."

"oh! A masquerade!"

"How romanitc!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"w-wait who are going to be our dates?"

"Good question, cause if I'm stuck with pinapple head I think ill be committing murder soon."

Kiba chuckled "well Shikamaru well know what happened if you go missing" Shikamaru scowled at him

"Fucking christ are you serious!?"

Kiba continued "Yep and then Hinata is with Naruto, Sakura is with Saskue, Ino's with me, and Tenten is with Neji. So make sure you wear something sexy, got it Ino" He finished with a wink.

She was about to lunge at him till Sakura stopped her with a firm hold on her shoulders "I'LL KILL'M!" Tenten only sweat dropped

"let me go billboard brow I need to strangle his scrawny little neck!"

A vein popped on the side of Sakura's head "What'd you call me pig?!"

Ino turned around to face Sakura as they glared at each other "Billboad brow!"

"Porkster!" You could almost see the little electricity of frustration going between them before they tackled each other to the ground with a loud

"GRAH!"

"**WOO! CATFIGHT!**" Kiba and Naruto yelled together.

"Oh for the love of-" Tenten reached down grabbed the two girls by their hair and began to drag them out of the conference room as they screamed for her to let them go, and kill the other. Hinata ,blushing slightly, quickly followed the screaming girls while Temari followed after, shaking her head.

"Those girls sure are something huh?" Saskue commented with a smirk

"You could say that again." Neji mumbled

Weeks passed and the girls would drag a screaming and kicking Tenten to go shopping every chance they got. Even though it was a struggle they finally got Tenten a dress a mask and even convinced her to buy heels! Finally the night came and all the girls decided to get ready at Tenten's flat seeing as she had the biggest bathroom and the largest closet. Ino sat there finishing up Hinata's makeup a few minutes after she had just finished her own. Ino was wearing a tight silver dress that had a deep sweet heart neck line showing more than enough cleavage leaving nothing to the imagination while the back of her dress dipped down a few inches below her shoulder blades. The tight fitting dress became looser at the top of her thigh so when she walked it swished fluidly past her legs. There was then a slit in the side that went all the way up to her mid thigh. She was also wearing a pair of silver strappy 5 inch heels, and a few silver bangles on each wrist that jingled when ever she moved her arms, she also wore a silver locket in the shape of a heart around her neck and some dangly silver earrings that had little diamond studs at the ends. Her hair was in a low side pony tail that was curled and fell over her shoulder to just below her ribcage while her bang that usually covered her eye was now curled and on the side. Her make up was simple with a light pink gloss and slight blush and silver eyeshadow with black winged eyeliner and black mascara

Hinata was dressed in a white silk dress that was off the shoulders and that had a normal neckline that only showed a slight bit of cleavage, a silk ribbon was wrapped tightly around her waist that was tied off with a big bow in the back the rest of the dress flowed out so like Ino's it swished around her legs while she walked. She was wearing a pair of white 4 inch stilettos, on her right wrist she wore a simple silver charm bracelet and a pair of pearl studs. Her hair was up in elegant up do with ringlets randomly hanging from it. Her make up was a dark rogue lip gloss a light pink blush and a pearl white wash over her lids with only a line of black eyeliner and a bit of black mascara.

Sakura walked in as Ino finished with Hinata's make up "Hey Hinata can you do the back of my dress I can't figure out this stupid corset stuff."

"Sure S-sakura." Sakura's long Pink hair was left down and straight while she had a simple red barret pushing back some hair on the left side or her head, her make up was simple, her lips were a ruby red and she had a light pink blush on her pale cheeks with dark eyeliner and black mascara, she was wearing a red one shouldered mermaid dress that flared out at mid thigh, she was also wearing a pair of black strappy stilettos that were 5 inches along with a silver and black bracelet on her left wrist while she wore a pair of black stud earings.

"Hey you girls seen Tenny anywhere?" the girls looked up just as Hinata finished with the back of Sakuras dress to see Temari wearing a dark green strapless dress that came to mid thigh with a curved slit that went to her hip, but underneath the dress was a thick layer of black tool and cloth covering her legs completely along with her black 5 inch opened toed ankle boots She was wearing black bracelets on both wrist with a green velvet choker around her neck that had a black jewel hanging from the middle. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few hairs framing her face. She had on a nude lip gloss with a slight red blush to her cheeks, smokey gray eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara.

Ino piped up "yeah she's probably in her room, after I helped her with her makeup and hair she went to go put her dress on."

"Alright then, are you girls ready to go?" They all nodded their heads and as Hinata, Sakura, and Ino went to the living room to wait Temari went to Tenten's bedroom door knocked and told her they would be in the living room, once she got a response she left to join the others. Meanwhile Tenten was starring at the full body mirror hesitantly _'well it is comfortable, and it doesn't show any scars, but... is it good enough' _Tenten sighed as she tried to adjust, she then looked down at her shoes _'these fuckers are gonna kill my feet, that's for sure, Ugh I just had to give in to their begging didn't I.'_ She sighed again grabbed her black clutch and then left her room.

"Okay girls, ready to go?" All the girls looked up and gasped when they saw Tenten. Her black dress had see through lace patterned long sleeves with a small scoop neck line. It was kind of like Sakuras mermaid dress except down until just below her butt it was a solid opaque black with a lace pattern on the sides that stuck to her body like a second skin, after that though it became loose so it swished against her legs it was a black see through material like her sleeves that had a lace pattern so you could see her tan shapely legs and her killer 3inch black stilettos. She didn't wear any jewelery except for some simple diamond studs for earrings. Her hair was down and completely straight with a bit more volume . Her lips were a bloody rose red, she had no blush on her cheeks and with her heavy black eyeliner and mascara she had on black smokey eyeshadow.

"Damn Tenten, you look drop dead gorgeous!" Ino yelled, Tenten blushed as they all agreed and continued to compliment and admire her.

"heh. Thanks guys but don't you think we should get going?" they all jumped up and grabbed their masks from the table and made their way down to the parking garage where Tentens black Mercedes was waiting, they all buckled up and then drove off to the ball. When they finally arrived a young man came and took the car from the girls, but he didn't do the job without a little flirting which got Tenten annoyed, and then threat that if he crashed her baby that she'd break his legs. He only nodded in fear, the girls giggled as they slipped their mask over their faces (They're masks are just normal looking ones that like cover half the face except Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's are covered with silk material that matches their dress color, Temari's is a velvet cloth that matches her dress, and Tenten's is a see through black lace material.)

The boys were standing near the entrance of the ball waiting for the girls. They had insisted to pick the girls up, but they had refused saying they'd meet them there.

"Where are they?" Neji impatiently looked at his watch

"relax will ya, its only five after." Saskue cooly replied.

"wait!" Naruto got there attention as he smacked his hand on Neji's chest, Neji growled not liking being touched "is-is that them?" Neji, Saskue, Kiba, and Shikamaru looked in the direction that Naruto was now pointing. They stared in shock as 5 gorgeous women gracefully made their way into the room catching every males attention as they passed, especially a certain brunette in the middle

"holy"

"mother"

"fucking"

"bloody"

"hell" and then all their mouths fell open.

As the girls walked through the foyer Tenten couldn't help but feel uncomfortable

"Why are they all starring at us?" she muttered

"Uh isn't it obvious!?" Ino responded

"It's cause were hot" Sakura finished for her they both along with Temari began laughing while Hinata only blushed a furious red. Tenten rolled her eyes when she spotted the boys

"Hey there's the guys come on." The girls quickly then made their way to the boys to see them only starring out them like fish out of water. Tenten waved her small hand in front of Neji's face "hheeellloo?"

'_She- she looks amazing, her legs, her body, I cant, this is to much, good lord whats wrong with me, wait a hand? what?' _Neji snapped out of his stupor, he blinked a few times.

Tenten giggled and said teasingly "close your mouth" with the tips of her fingers she gently pushed up his jaw "you'll catch flies that way." Neji blinked a few times more, straightened up, then cleared his throat, Tenten giggled again, he then held his arm out for her to take, she shyly took his offer and wrapped her arm around his, he then leaned in and whispered into her ear

"you look stunning." She blushed a furious red and then cheekily replied

"you don't look to bad yourself." He chuckled as they lead the group to their assigned table. He pulled her chair out for her and she couldn't help, but act like a little love struck girl at his chivalry and blush lightly while saying a sweet thank you. The group sat and talked, laughing every now and then at stories while none of the boys could keep their eyes off their date.

Soon their host came to a podium at the front of the room and began his very long, monotone, boring speech. With her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand Tenten starred boredly at the tall pale lanky man that just would not stop talking. She glanced around the room realizing everyone there was quite old making everyone at her table the youngest, she then made eye contact with Temari who was sitting a seat away from her.

Temari mouthed to her 'fuck my life im so bored'

'me too'

Temari made a notion of wanting to hang herself by holding a fist near her neck and pulling it away while she bent her neck in the opposite direction while sticking her tongue out. Tenten stifled a giggle as she held up her middle and index fingers while sticking her thumb up and making it look like she was blowing her brains out. They both stifled laughs as they turned to see Sakuras chin on the table with half lidded eyes and an expression screaming 'kill me now' in the meantime Saskue was resting his arm on Sakura's back and propping the side of his face with his hand with the same look .Ino on the other hand was resting her head on Kiba's shoulder and was out like a light while poor Kiba was trying to keep her from drooling on his nice tux. Hinata watched intently as Naruto made funny faces while the man spoke mimicking his serious face, she was constantly trying to stifle giggles. Tenten and Temari looked at each other again and only blew their bangs up as they turned back to the sudden clapping of the whole room.

Once the "short speech" was over food was set out to the tables '_oh god'_ she gave Neji a worried look he only smiled comfortingly back to her and placed his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze from under the table. She knew what he meant by that simple action 'he was there and he wouldn't let her suffer' she smiled back at him with new confidence as the plate of steak was set in front of her with a side of mashed potatoes covered in cheese and lightly salted asparagus. She swallowed thickly and held Neji's hand tighter, he only sat there and let her. Tenten was only able to get through half, but Neji assured her that it was more than enough, a waltz began to play soon after dinner was over, and none of the girls being able to resist dragged the boys to the dance floor, while Tenten stood hesitantly from her chair, not really sure what to do

"May I have this dance?" Tenten looked down only to see Neji's large pale hand ready for her taking, she looked up to see him smirking at her teasingly. She laughed softly and put her hand on his. He lead her to the floor and got into position with one hand on her waist while hers was on his shoulder and their still conjoined hands lifted slightly higher next to them. As they moved through the dance Tenten would stumble every now and again almost losing her balance, she knew how to waltz sure, but with heels, Satan was mocking her.

Neji couldn't help but watch in amusement at Tenten's clumsiness due to heels she never wore, once the next song started he finally decided to show mercy and let them stop, Tenten ,ever so thankful, moved quickly from the floor with Neji thinking they'd be returning to their table, when he suddenly changed their direction to a large door way that opened up to outside, she was confused. When the crisp fall air hit them they both took a deep breath, Neji then felt Tenten shiver violently next to him, figuring out why he took off the jacket of his tux and gently placed it on her shoulders while he chuckled saying

"I always knew you'd be graceful dancing in heels"

"wait" she looked up to see him smirking at her "you knew all along!" He then began to laugh good heartedly, Tenten stopped and listened to a thing she'd never heard before, his laugh, it was so soft and deep yet rough enough to make a shiver travel down her spine.

When he settled down to the soft chuckle; he looked to see her smiling at him as she jokingly said

"you jerk" he laughed again as he grabbed her hand

"come on I wanna show you something" Tenten let him lead her down the stone steps and down the beaten path that was shaded by willow trees; every now and again spotting fireflies winking at her with their warm yellow light. As another wind passed by them Tenten began to relish in the fact that Neji gave her his jacket. She loved the feel of the slightly cool silk material that still held his warmth in certain places against her skin, and how his collar held the thick aroma of that Ralph Lauren cologne she loved with the faint smell of those white roses, she sighed after she brought the collar to her nose and took a deep inhale, it was heaven.

Neji lead her farther and farther down the beaten path and soon enough she began to hear running water. Neji then quickly turned around to her and said

"hold on" he reached out a hand and covered her eyes while stepping to her side

"Neji?"

"It's okay, im still here, just keep walking forward." Tenten did as he said and took ten more steps towards the sound of running water, he then stopped her "okay,ready?" She nodded her head, he then removed his hand and she gasped at the sight before her. It quite literally took her breath away. In front of her was an opening in a circle of willow trees and rose bushes, green plush grass completely covered the floor with little daisies and combs of lavender popping out every now and then; in the middle of it all was a small man made pond with a mini waterfall to go with it that shined just like the pond that the clear pure water poured into that held the moons reflection causing the water to shine brilliantly.

Along with the sound of the rushing water came the steady chirp of crickets, still in shock Tenten turned to look at Neji, he was smiling at her with one of his hands in his pockets as he said

"Do you like it?" Her face quickly went from one of shock to pure joy as she began to nod her head vigorously. Turning back to the scene before her Tenten began to giggle like a child as she bent down to take off her heels and throw them to the side carelessly as she ran through the soft grass, her hair bouncing as she ran and her long dress carelessly flowing around her. Neji couldn't help but think she looked like a beautiful pixie with the way she moved with a natural grace, that fit so perfectly with the nature surrounding them. He watched as she slowly approached the pond then sat down quickly and put the tips of her fingers in the water and began to swirl them in random circles, as a bright smile came across her face.

Curious, Neji quietly made his way over to the little pixie in front of him, and crouched down next to her. He then noticed the red, orange, white, and black koi fish swimming around in the pond following Tenten's small fingers and every now and then nibbling on them causing her to giggle. He watched her in admiration of the childish glow she was giving off, she appeared so innocent, yet life had soiled her and blackened her world making her grow up before she truly wanted too. She would still be watching the world coldly through a glass that she couldn't escape from, behind a wall she wouldn't let down, while drinking her sorrows away along with her life as she would soon wither away to nothing. He suddenly felt something small and wet on his hand, he looked down to realize it was Tenten's, she was starring at him with those dark chocolate eyes that he couldn't help but get lost in, glimmering at him in appreciation and exuberant joy. He then intertwined their fingers as he smiled at her warmly. He slowly began to lean forward her scent of roses drawing him slowly in, her eyes began to widen but she wasn't pulling back, he was closer now feeling her breath ghost across his lips, and just as his lips were about to meet her blood red ones A sharp ring tone cut through the air ruining their perfect moment.

Tenten realizing what was just about to happen suddenly looked down with a blush that spread from ear to ear making her look as red as a rose. Neji mentally smirked at the thought, he grumbled as he took out his phone from his pocket and pressed the answer button bringing the phone to his ear

"Talk to me"

"hey man we gotta go." Neji raised an eyebrow as he lifted himself to his feet and held out a hand to Tenten who graciously took it.

"and why's that?" Tenten began to look for her shoes

"well you see, remember how you told Lee he couldn't come cause there would be alcohol? And we all know that he cant hold his alcohol?"

Neji watched her as she began to look behind some bushes "yes?"

"well... he showed up" Neji stopped as he watched Tenten find her shoes and begin to put them on.

"what do you mean he showed up, he hasn't drunken anything yet has he?" Tenten walked up to him there was silence on the other line "Naru-" there was suddenly a loud crash and screaming as he heard

"NEJI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW! LEE'S GONE CRA-AAAHHHHH! LEE! STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS!"

"BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE WHISKERS?! THAT DONT MAKE NO SENSE!"

"AHHHH-" Neji ended the call and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration _'great just fucking great'_

"Neji is everything alright?" he looked down at Tenten seeing the obvious concern in her eyes

"not exactly, but don't worry about it to much, come on, they need us." He then grabbed her hand as they quickly made their way to the party to see everything was still in order up to the point where they arrived at what use to be their table.

The table had been knocked to the ground with broken glass surrounding it and empty champagne bottles strewn on the ground carelessly. A lone bottle of wine layed on the floor with the red liquid coming out with a significant glub glub. From the corner of Neji's eye he saw Tenten eyeing it as she subconsciously licked her lips, he wrapped an arm around her leading her away from the sight as her eyes watched it longingly. When they were once again outside in front of the building, well, there was definitely a surprise. There Sakura was, screaming as her hands were pushed onto Lee's face who was trying to kiss her while Saskue and Naruto were trying desperately to pull him away from her, Hinata stood awkwardly at the side only watching the scene play out. Then Shikamaru and Temari were having some ridiculous argument over who knows what as they sat there yelling profanities at each other none stop, and to both Tenten and Neji's surprise their Ino and Kiba stood in the middle of it all viciously sucking face and shamelessly groping each other

"Good God!" Tenten with an embarrassed blush covered her eyes not able to look at them. "Can we just leave them here?" she questioned behind her hands.

Neji only chuckled and shook his head "no, were their only ride "

Tenten growled then brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled a high pitch whistle getting everyone's attention, accept for the passionately making out love birds, in frustration she stalked up to them and grabbing Ino's side ponytail began to yank her away

"ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" She then put her in Temari's arms and said

"hold her" she then marched up to Lee who was still being restrained by Saskue and Naruto and with a quick pinch of a nerve he was out like a light.

"There"

"alright, everybody get to there proper cars and well be leaving in a minute." for a moment everyone was silent but then began moving and talking like nothing had happened. Tenten sighed as she slid Neji's jacket off her shoulders and handed it to him

"crazy night huh?" He quietly chuckled as he began to slip his jacket back on relishing in the fact that her scent had stuck to it,

"there's something I still have to do though." Tenten starred at him curiously

"And that would be...?" He smirked as he leaned down again this time much quicker and before she could react he had placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"That" he whispered against her cheek, he pulled away slowly and smirked at the bright blush that stained her cheeks.

She starred at him with surprise and then quickly said "u-um yes, right, okay i-i-i " She nervously pushed her hair behind her ear and looked down saying in a quiet voice "Th-thank you... for a beautiful night" His smirk grew as he saw her fidget uncomfortably "alright! Well ill just be on my way the-" but Neji wasn't done yet, he grabbed her wrist before she could leave and turning her towards him he wrapped an arm firmly around her waist and brought the back of her hand to his lips as he whispered

"goodnight" he then left a chaste kiss and slowly released her.

Tenten slowly slipped out of his hold with wide eyes, while holding her hand and whispered "goodnight" walking back a few steps still facing him, then turning and quickly walking off. He chuckled with satisfaction and then turned on his heel making his way back to his car. _'You're killing me Tenten'_

Tenten soon arrived to her Mercedes, started the engine, and drove away from the ball with the radio blaring and her friends singing aloud noisily, but she wasn't paying attention _'You're killing me Neji.'_

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 This is Halloween!

**I just wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed! it really brightens my day! and yes i did use the line from The Nightmare Before Christmas in my chapter title so I, in no way shape or form own it! Also the show Pucca is amazing, if you don't know it look it up! I got the idea for Tenten in one of the scenes by a picture that i saw on a youtube nejiten video its called nejiten-Toxic, i dont know who or where the pic is originally from. I hope you guys like this chapter, and all i have to say is that Neji is a smutty guy, so expect some smutty scenes... lol ok bye!**

* * *

_Chapter 8; This is Halloween!, you're what?!_

Two weeks passed since the ball and Tenten and Neji became closer and slowly closer. Neji struggled with it not wanting to completely believe that he had fallen head over heels for his secretary while Tenten stayed in complete denial of whatever she felt for her boss. She was scared of what she was feeling and she could feel her wall slowly cracking and falling apart, but she was to afraid to completely let it down, she was still on the defensive. She didn't know what to do, the company's Halloween party was coming up and everyone was invited, the ballroom on the 32nd floor was going to be used this year for the party, and from what she's heard from the girls its going to be great and the best one yet. Tenten had never really gone to the parties because she always felt out of place and awkward, but her friends had insisted that she come, saying that Neji and the boys would be going.

They would tease her consistently saying that she had a thing for her boss, and that they were waiting for the day when little Neji's would start running around the office. These thoughts always made her blush and storm away in frustration, but they finally convinced her to go and she was regretting every moment of it. They had forced her to wear a costume based off of some childrens cartoon character named Pucca, they had insisted that it was perfect for her because the character wore her hair in buns just like she used to do. A group of men passed by her as she stood by herself against the wall watching her friends dance while tightly holding a glass of red wine, and she just felt them undressing her with their eyes. She growled quietly and began to do her best to pull down the insanely short dress, her costume was a red long sleeved spandex dress with a high Chinese collar that stuck to every curve of her body, it ended just below her butt and their was an obvious silver zipper in the front keeping the tight dress together. Along with it she was wearing black thigh high stockings with black flats, Her hair was up in twin odango buns and her friends convinced her that to completely set off the look she had to wear a pair of blood red colored contacts '_damn them and their perverted, dirty tricks' _She then quickly downed the drink and set it on the nearest unoccupied table.

She began to make her way away from the dance floor to the table where various glasses of wine awaited her. As she came to the table and began to look for the fullest glass the song beat it by Michael Jackson began to play, suddenly she felt someone put a hand on her hip and begin to grind into her ass, shocked and with glass in hand Tenten turned around and starred at a man dressed as the joker from batman

"and who the fuck do you think you are?" He came closer to her pressing his body against hers and trapping her between the table

"Come on Tenten you don't recognize me? Must be the make up" his words were coming out slurred and she could smell the alcohol in his breath, he was obviously very drunk "it's me! Takashi!"

she frowned, another one of her admirers _'damn' _"Yeah uh hey! I gotta go" he pressed his hips more firmly into her, she winced as she felt his friend press against her and gasped as she felt it getting hard

"oops, someones a little excited huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Growling she threw her wine in his face and watched as his makeup began to run, in his state of shock she quickly got away and began to make her escape through the crowd of dancers on the dance floor hoping she'd lose him. Drunk men were never good news, especially if they were coming after you.

She appeared at the door leading to the outside of the ballroom, she quickly opened the door and slipped through hearing the loud music become a muffled beat as she closed it. She began to make her way down the halls to reach the elevator _'I am so done with tonight, all guys wanna do is get in my pants, and if anything there's only one guy I want to fuck me..wait hold on, no, no you don't. stop it! that's dirty NO!' _she sighed loudly and began to walk again when she suddenly heard a noise behind her, she froze and slightly turned her head so she could look over her shoulder...nobody was there. She began to walk again when she swore she heard footsteps behind her, she whirled around and again saw nothing. She was breathing a little heavier now _'Relax Ten its probably just your mind playing tricks on you, wouldn't be the first time, just chill' _She began to walk again, but once again the footsteps came she tried to act like they weren't there, but she just knew it wasn't her brain, someone was following her. A corner came up and she quickly jumped behind it pressing her back flat against the smooth surface. She steadied her breathing and slowly started to look around the corner to once again see no one there, She let out a frustrated sigh and began to come around the corner completely when out of no where a purple gloved hand clasped over her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her arms and began to drag her backwards.

She immediately began to struggle and kick and let out muffled screams behind the persons glove, she quickly noticed the person was trying to drag her to an empty office that wasn't occupied and she panicked, she brought her head back with force and hit the person in the face making them drop her and land on the floor, she began to run but they quickly caught her and shoved her against the wall.

She opened her eyes and There Takashi was before her with his makeup running and an evil glint in his eye, the alcohol in his breath fanning over her face after every breath he took "you're an ugly mother fucker you know that?" Tenten then brought her knee up to make contact with his crotch, when he suddenly caught it, shifted his hand so he could grab the side of her leg, and began to use her knee to rub against his erect member underneath his purple pants. He hissed in pleasure, completely mortified she brought her elbow up to hit him in the nose to hopefully break it, but again he caught it. _'PLAN C'_ with both of his hands occupied she got her other fist and socked him right in the stomach, but he didn't react, shocked she came to realize that he probably didn't feel it due to the alcohol, she cursed at her own bad luck.

He tried to bring her closer to him by her arm as he said "You're a naughty little bitch aren't you?" She began to squirm in his hold so she could get away but to no avail, he chuckled darkly "how bout a kiss?" she spit in his face.

He growled, "don't be difficult Tenten"

"Am I interrupting something?" Takashi and Tenten both turned their head to the side to see no one else but Neji standing there with a black button up with his sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone to show the pale skin of his chest, along with a pair of black slacks and black dress up shoes with his customary black band wrapped around his forehead, when he spoke you could see the fake fangs over his k-9's. she felt a warm heat begin to build in her stomach at the sight of him.

"Yeah, you are, now beat it I'm busy" Takashi began to use Tenten's knee to pleasure himself again, with disgust she used her free hand to try to shove him away but he wouldn't move

"you sicko!" neither of them noticed Neji's footsteps begin to approach them "stop!"

"I'm almost there Ten" his hand began to slide up her leg causing her knee to push harder on his penis. She slapped him, but he acted like it was nothing.

Suddenly his movement stopped, She looked down to see a pale hand gripping Takashi's wrist tightly "She said stop"

"don't ruin my fun asshole, this bitch is mi-" He was cut off as a hand came up and tightly gripped his throat. Takashi's grip on Tenten was immediately released, she quickly stepped closer to Neji's side, he began to lift the man off his feet slightly.

In a monotone voice Neji told him "You should really learn to respect women, if you don't then i'll be more than happy to teach you." his grip tightened on his throat. Takashi began to nod his head vigorously understanding the threat, with a final squeeze Neji released him and he collapsed to the floor in a heap coughing and gasping for breath.

"Come on" Neji tightly grasped Tenten's arm and began to lead her down the hall away from Takashi. She only followed him silently, not exactly sure what was going on, he briskly walked into a break room, shut the door and pushed Tenten down on a beige leather couch, he then quickly began to pace back and forth in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled something that she couldn't understand "what?"

"you're whats wrong." he continued to pace

"excuse me?"

"you!" he stopped and faced her while sticking his hand out "you and your costume! How could you come to this party dressed like that?! You know how the men are around you!" she was shocked at his words

"hey! Its not like I wanted to come here, I never come to these parties cause in my opinion they're a waste of time! I only came cause my friends forced me! And it's not like I chose to wear this!" she gestured to her outfit "they had already bought me this ridiculous out fit so I couldn't back down!"

"it's called a return" he replied back cooly.

Her cheeks puffed in annoyance "oh like you're any better!"

he starred back at her quizzically "what? Me?!"

she stood up in front of him having to look up, while he looked down due to their dramatic height difference "yes you! You and your unbuttoned shirt and vampire teeth like your some girls dream vampire from the undead! That's soo cliché"

"Ha! Says the one dressed as a childs cartoon character, I mean seriously, the buns?"

Tenten fumed as they got closer and closer "you take that back!"

"take what back?" he teased

"You know what you said!"

"do I?"

"yes you insufferable- mmph!" She was cut off as he suddenly crashed his pale lips onto her plump ones. She struggled and began to beat his chest with her fists, but he quickly caught them and brought her forward so she was crushed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she tried to open her mouth but the moment she did he shoved his tongue into her wet cavern and began to explore; she squeaked with shock as her eyes went wide and she began to claw and pull at the back of his shirt, but she soon began to relax and slowly closed her eyes being whisked away by the electricity flowing through their lips, she then intertwined her fingers into his hair and roughly pulled wretching her mouth away.

They both breathed heavily as they stared into each others lust filled eyes Tenten felt like her face was on fire from the red blush that stained her cheeks which only grew when she saw Neji had a faint pink one on his pale ones, she hoarsely replied

"fuck you- pant- asshole-pant-distracting me with a-pant- kiss" he only smirked making her knees go weak, and dove right back in ,his tongue immediately finding its place with hers again, they battled for dominance, but his won and he slowly began to swirl his tongue around every knick and cranny as he delved his tongue behind her teeth and under her tongue causing her to gasp and slightly whimper as he pulled back and pulled on her bottom lip roughly, he smirked with her lip still in between his teeth as he saw her face scrunch slightly in discomfort.

He bit down a bit harder "Ah!" he relished in the sound she made and immediately went back to devour her lips with wild passion.

She gasped again as she felt his hands slip down to her ass and squeeze, then begin to lift her up. She was too lost in the lustful passion to even notice that he was sitting her back down on to the couch pushing her back so she was resting against it as his hands began to slide to her hips and then thighs leaving a burning trail of desire until they completely left her body to settle on being next to her legs as he supported himself while being bent over her while he stood. She whimpered at the lost of his touch, but then gasped loudly as she felt him teeth at her ear lobe, she dragged her nails down the side of his neck and then slowly slid them beneath his arms to settle on his back as she grabbed fist fulls of his shirt as she quietly whimpered and let out quiet sobs as he continued to play with her ear.

He brought his tongue up and down the shell of it as his teeth lightly scraped against it and then his tongue went into her ear slightly and came back out to play with her ear lobe again, as he suddenly bit down on the shell of her ear quite roughly making her gasp

"Ah! N-Neji!" in a slightly more high pitched voice as she gripped his shirt tightly and twisted it in her fists; he felt his pants tighten. He smirked in amusement out how sensitive she was, he began to trail kisses along her jaw

until suddenly Lee busted in causing the two lovers to pull away in shock "WOOO! PARTY!" Lee was so drunk he tripped over his own two feet and face planted on the floor, he was wearing a pair of black Chinese pants and white socks with some black silk shoes covering his feet (He's dressed like Bruce Lee but without his shirt on) on top of his head was a pink lampshade, he looked up to see Tenten sitting on the couch with her legs slightly apart so he could see her black lace undies and as he proceeded to look up a stunning red blush was settled on her cheeks as her lips were slightly parted to show her gritted teeth and her eyes were half lidded as she looked down at him with annoyance and unsatisfied lust.

"Oh hey Ten chan!" she growled in response "nice panties!"

She quickly jumped up with clenched fists and brought her foot down on the back of his head and began to rub his face into the carpet, Neji sweat dropped as he watched her release her fury on Lee's face, once satisfied she then stormed off and left the room. Neji then proceeded to beat the living shit out of Lee since he left him with a painful boner and no way to satisfy it.

* TIME SKIP *

A few days passed and Neji and Tenten never finished what they had, ahem, started. Neji made attempts to signify that he wanted too with innuendos when they were alone, but Tenten acted like she didn't understand or just didn't catch on and would make a quick excuse to make an escape. He knew she was acting because he would always see the red come to her cheeks as she would leave his presence. It gave him thoughts of other ways to make her cheeks red in a more physical way. He wanted to be with her so badly, but he wouldn't force it, he wouldn't be like the other bastards that tried forcing themselves on her. He sighed in frustration as he rubbed his face with his hands, she was the only thing on his mind and he couldn't think straight, suddenly his phone rang, he quickly answered it

"what?...wait, slow down, what do you...they cant do that...your kidding...alright just...give me a minute" Neji slammed the phone on the receiver and thought for a moment "fuck"

He quickly stood from his desk and walked out of his office, as he passed by the receptionist desk he turned to Yoko and said "Call Tenten and tell her to be in the conference room in 10 minutes."

"yes sir." He continued walking down the hall and walked into the conference room seeing everyone already there

"Where's Ms. Tenten?" A tall man asked

"She'll be here in 10 minutes" Neji walked to the end of the conference table where an empty chair awaited him, he sat down silently resting his elbows on the arm rest while intertwining his fingers in front of his face _'and now we wait_

TEN MINUTES LATER *

Tenten made her way down the hall walking towards the conference room, she walked pass a group of men at Yoko's desk and she didn't take notice in their immediate silence as she was to lost in her thoughts. Tenten was wearing a baby yellow button up shirt with a high waisted mid thigh gray form fitting pencil skirt with black flats. Half of her long dark brown hair was pulled back and tied off with a yellow ribbon that matched her button up and was tied in an elegant bow _'what could they possibly need me for? Yoko said she didn't know she just took the order and made the call, but she did say it seemed urgent...'_ Soon enough Tenten arrived into the conference room and entered seeing all the guys sitting on one side of the conference table with Neji in his customary place, while five men sat on the other starring at her with, well, a bit to much like in her opinion.

A what appeared to be a tall skinny man lowered his glasses slightly as he looked her over asking "Ms. Tenten?"

"Yes?" she nodded her head and took a few steps forward when suddenly a short chubby man came up to her

"good we've been waiting for you."

"oh, my apologies."

"perfectly fine my dear, but here, this is for you" The man gave her a manilla folder with a quick once over 'pervert' Tenten thought, as he sat himself back down.

Now standing in front of the table Tenten opened the folder and took out the various papers inside.

She looked at the first paper and quickly skimmed over it, her blood ran cold "Wha-what is this..?"

The short chubby man began to speak "well, you see Ms. Tenten our client, Ms. Karin, that you seemed to have attacked, quite violently she said, has decided to take action on you and well, sue" Tenten began to look through the papers quicker and quicker skimming through all of them as a face of worry began to come over her features

she stopped at the last paper "sue?"

"yes."

"how much?" she didn't take her eyes off the papers

"you will see that on page 4 paragraph 3, subsection 12" she quickly shuffled through the papers and finally came to the page, she began to skim through her finger guiding her, she stopped when she saw the dollar sign. They all watched her as she only stood there silently her mouth agape and her eyes wide

"is something wrong ?" The short man asked, there was a moment of silence

"HELL YES SOMETHINGS WRONG!" Tenten slammed the folder with all the papers to the table. Everyone jumped at her sudden out burst "what the hell is this?! $900,000 that's insane! All for her hair?! That's almost $1,000,000! what, do I look like im made out of money or something?!"

"Well you see the price was asked by Ms. Karin herself not us"

"why. so. Much." Tenten gritted out

"She said that all the money she had spent on dye products and hair cuts and other things she did to her hair to maintain its health and color all rounded up to this, and she wants you to pay for it" Tenten slammed her fist down on the table, they all heard a significant crack

Naruto leaned over and swallowed nervously, as he saw the large crack coming from her fist and spider webbing off into different directions "g-guys she cracked the table" he whispered with fear.

"Your telling me, that I'm getting sued, FOR HAIR?!"

the chubby man stiffly nodded and simply replied "yes" Tenten couldn't take it she suddenly got on the table and lunged for the collar of the fat man before her, all the boys stood, ready to hold her back if she did anything brash

Neji warned her "Tenten" but she wasn't listening. The man she was holding tightly in her small fists began to shake and sweat in fear as he saw the burning hate in her dark eyes he swore they had gone from their dark chocolate to a demonic black.

"Do you know what I do for a living fat man? Do you?"

"W-wel i-"

"I'm a secretary, and I get paid pretty damn good for a secretary, more than others, but I don't make enough to pay $900,000 fucking dollars, for some bitch ass girls hair!"

"you-you see-"

"She has daddy to run too to make every boo boo better, but I dont, I don't even think I have this much money in my savings account! How does she expect _me_ to pay for _this_" she pointed at the papers that were now on the floor.

The man in her grip was finally able to muster up enough courage to say "I guess you'll just have to figure that out for yourself, wont you." a moment of silence

"Wrong move bro." he looked at Kiba who was now shaking his head in disappointment, but his gaze was quickly taken away as he felt the girl before him shake with fury, then feel himself be physically picked up and slammed to the table followed by a vicious growl before he saw Tenten's face over his

"Listen and listen good you good for nothing cock sucker, tell Karin that were going to court to settle this! That bitch is not going to get a single cent from me, over my dead body! She can say what she wants and she can do what she wants, but she will NOT get MY hard earned money! Cause you know what?! Her hair can grow back, but the shit" Tenten pointed in the direction of her office "that she said to ME in MY office, while I was HERE at WORK!" She pointed her finger at the table signifying 'here' "Can never be taken back or fixed, the way she hurt me when we were younger will never be erased from history! EVER! So tell your little "client" to be ready, because hell is coming, and it's coming fast." then, firmly gripping the mans collar again, she threw him to the side so he fell to the floor in front of his colleagues. She then stood on the table walked to the end, and jumped down kicking the papers carelessly to the side. She opened the door of the conference room and slammed the door shut causing cracks to spread all around the frame.

They all starred in shock where the petite brunette spit fire had just left

"Daaaaaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnnn!" Naruto said as he turned around slowly with fear in his eyes. Neji only thought one thing _'God she's sexy when she's mad' _They all turned their heads though as they saw the fat man begin to stand up shakily along with the other men

"you should really learn to control her."

"she is not our dog, sir" Lee tightly replied "so she is not treated as one."

Neji continued "and I believe it's time that you gentleman make your leave"

"but we-"

"I'm sorry but I believe Ms. Tenten said she wanted to deal with this in court, you no longer have buisness here" He shot them an icy glare

"Y-yes sir" they then scurried out the boys suddenly heard

"YOU'RE STILL HERE?! GOD DAMN! DO YOU WANT TO DIE TODAY?!" Then high pitched screaming and the sound of the emergency stairs door opening and closing. They all shook their heads knowing exactly what happened

"Shikamaru" Neji made eye contact with him "will she be able to get out of this?"

"I'm not entirely sure, it depends on how good her lawyer is." Neji silently nodded his head then sighed as he ran his hands through his hair

"but" he looked up at Sai "court dates usually aren't scheduled till a good year has passed, at least cases such as this one. She still has time, but it seems this Karin girl will be relentless"

Neji sat their starring at the floor with his hand on his chin and the other in his pocket as he thought it through he then looked up "Sasuke I want a background check on this girl, I want you to get all the information you can on her, nothing left behind, got it?" he brought to fingers to his forehead, lazily saluted him and then walked out to do his mission.

Neji sighed again and said "alright, it's late, everyone should get on home"

"what about you?"

"I've got work to finish." nobody argued they only left silently leaving Neji alone in the room. He looked around and saw the damage caused by Tenten's fury ;the decent sized crack in the dead middle of the table and the now crumbling door frame 'Christ'

She stood their silently with her arms crossed below her chest starring down at the city. She watched as the cars moved in the city bumper to bumper like a long well lighted snake while little ant like pedestrians walked on the sidewalk coming in and out of bustling clubs, and bars, and movie theaters, and overly expensive restaurants. Some couples walked out with their arms wrapped lovingly around each other, others ready to jump each other bones, and with some the female came out first yelling nonsense at the boy following her. Some came out by themselves stumbling over their own feet making a public spectacle, while others somberly left dragging their feet and walking into dark alleys lost from Tenten's sight. She let out a long sigh remembering how she use to be that somber civilian with nothing left in her life and ready to die. She slowly unbuttoned her cuff and began to slowly pull it back she looked at the angry red marks, marking her skin, she did the same with the other cuff and stared at her other wrist, she held them out more in front of her so she could see them better in the light. There on her wrists near the conjoining of her hands were large black stitches over the main blood point of her veins. They made large x's following one after another she studied them boredly as her eyes began to dull with depression, she attempted suicide that night after the party, it wasn't because of Neji or Lee, far from it, it was that creep Takashi.

She felt the bile rise in her throat, the way he used her knee as some sort of pleasuring tool disgusted her, it was so mortifying, and then how he made her feel so weak, she hated it more than anything, but just when she was bleeding out in the bath tub she remembered Neji and the wonderful things he did to her after wards. God she had never wanted a man as much as she wanted him, she wanted him inside her so badly it almost hurt, his scent was like an aphrodisiac already making her wet and wanting like a dog in heat, and while she was disgusted with herself she loved every minute of it. But again, Tenten was in denial, she wouldn't satisfy her wanting craving, even if it was true love she wouldn't accept it, she couldn't, she stared at the deep cuts again knowing she did the stitching job herself, and she just hoped that they would heal properly.

"Fuck love."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Fundraiser? Karaoke night!

**Okay so next chappy yay! and Tenten's maid outfit, the idea came from the Nejiten video on youtube, its just nejiten-touchin on my**

* * *

Chapter 9; Fundraiser?; Karaoke night!

For the next month Tenten worked 24/7 to find the best lawyer she could without having to pay too much, she finally found one and she appeared to know what she was doing, her name was Tsunade a busty blonde woman with honey brown eyes, hadn't lost a single case since she became a lawyer. She was an independent strong woman with her own business, unfortunately she was a bit of a drinker and gambler, but other than that, she took her job quite seriously. She explained to Tenten that a court date wouldn't be settled till a year had passed so unless Karin or her lawyers decided to contact her before the year has passed then she had nothing to worry about. Tenten was phenomenally relieved she had more than enough trouble going on in her life.

Of course life had been filled with events and parties as of late,but after a month of not much going on at her work she thought all fun was over, except between her and her boss, their were glances and lingering touches and supposed accidental brushing of lips, but they never took it further, it left them both sexually frustrated, and they attempted to cope but it never worked. It only lead them to masturbate later when they arrived home. They both felt disgusted but they felt that they could do nothing else.

That day though in early December things had gone a little further. Tenten was in the copying room copying papers for the next business meeting, when she suddenly felt a strong heat behind her and before she knew it they had locked her in place with two arms at each side of the copying machine trapping her with the body behind her she whirled around and looked up only to see Neji and gasp as she saw his usual pearl eyes a steel like color, before she could speak though he began to ravish her neck she quickly grasped onto the front of his shirt and gasped at the feeling of his lips and hot tongue leaving burning paths that would soon become cold by the cool temperature in the copy room making her shiver. She cried out a bit when she felt him suck on her pulse point and then whimpered and grasped fruitlessly at his shirt as he bit down on it rolling his tongue over it tasting the skin and loving the way her skin pulsed under his tongue. He then moved along biting and kissing and sucking certain parts of her neck every now and then memorizing every inch of skin and all the sensitive parts for future reference. When suddenly the copier stopped and all copies were made he pulled back to look at her and see her face to have a deep scarlet blush with her mouth open letting in and out desperate gasps for air, as her half lidded eyes were now a seductive black instead of a warm dark chocolate, he chuckled darkly as he leaned in to her pushing their foreheads together and crushing his body against hers while grinding his crotch into hers making a bolt of pleasure shoot straight from her core to everywhere in her body making her gasp and whimper, silently begging him to do it again, instead he only chuckled and whispered against her lips,

"I want more, and so do you, confess and i'll give it to you ." Her breath hitched, he wanted her to stop her denial and embrace what they had going on but she wouldn't do it

. She tightly clenched her eyes and shook her head no vigorously

he only laughed darkly in her ear "suit yourself." his presence was then gone she opened her eyes and felt the cold hit her like a wall and she was missing his unbearable warmth already. She had walked out of the copy room on shaking feet and walked back to her office noticing how Yoko and the girls stared at her as if they'd seen a ghost

"what?"

"u-um Tenten wh-what are those?" Hinata asked her hesitantly

"whats what?"

"here" sakura held out a compact mirror to her Tenten walked up to the mirror and suddenly noticed the very notice able hickey mark on her pulse point it was huge! With little ones scattered around it, she gasped and grabbed the mirror and began to study them one by one, her grip tightened on the mirror as she grinded her teeth together _'bastard'_

Tenten layed their in bed that night with the thin sheets tightly entangling her sweaty body as she let out silent moans and groans as she involuntarily grinded her hips into the mattress beneath her.

*TENTEN'S DREAM *

She layed there naked ,squirming and writhing in unfulfilled want as Neji held both her wrists above her head with one hand as his other hand was mercilessly thrusting two fingers in and out of her soaking wet core, she suddenly screamed as he shoved a third finger in her without warning

"so tight" she heard him say as he looked down at her helpless form as she continued to squirm with a smirk on his face. She then felt him curl his fingers hitting a spot that made her eyes widen and her mouth go wide as she arched her back off the bed with a strangled cry. Tears came to her eyes at the unbearable feelings he was giving her, she felt something coming, she didn't know what, but it was coming like something inside her was building up

"yes! yes!" she began to say, but just as she was about to burst he stopped. She screamed in irritation as tears began to pour down her eyes as she begged him to finish, he'd kept this pattern up for hours and he never let her finish.

He leaned forward to her face as he simply whispered "say it"

END OF DREAM *

Her eyes snapped open as she shot up in bed with sweat on her forehead and feeling unbearably warm and wet? She lifted the covers to see she was completely soaked, with an embarrassed groan Tenten rolled out of bed noticing it was only 10 minutes before she was suppose to get up any way and went to take a well needed cold shower.

Hours later Tenten was at work in a giant conference room with everyone who worked for Un Cielo's company sitting around her waiting expectantly for their boss's to come on the stage to make a said 'special announcement'. People began to clap as Neji and the rest of the boys came on to the stage, girls sighed and whispered at how handsome they were especially Neji. Tenten only rolled her eyes and began to listen to what they had to say. Tenten soon zoned out though thinking about that dream she had last night making a faint blush come to her cheeks '_i've never had a dream like that, yet it was so intense, and such a turn on, but at the same time it was torture, but in the end he told me to say it, say what? That I love him even though I dont?...oh who am I kidding I do, but I can't give in it'd be the death of me! I-'_

"Tenten!"

"huh! What?!"

"T-the meetings over Tenten" She whipped her head around to see her friends standing in front of her with an almost empty room,

she rubbed the back of her head with embarrassment "heh, sorry guys"

"you okay Tenny? You were really out of it"

she stood up "Yeah dont worry about it! Just got lost in my thoughts!"

"well alright then"

"i'm surprised Tenten" she turned to Ino as they walked out of the conference room

"what?"

"that you're taking all of this so well, I would've expected you to be the first one to throw a fit."

"what are you talking about Ino"

she sighed "Did you pay any attention what so ever to that meeting?"

Tenten thought a moment then sheepishly replied "..no"

All the girls began to laugh as they got in to the elevator and began to head to the 57th floor

"Don't worry Tenten" Sakura put a hand on her shoulder "let me explain, you see apparently every year a business is given the responsibility to throw a fundraiser to raise money for a certain charity and this year were that business!"

"okay? What does that have to do with us?"

"well apparently the guys thought that we could hold a little dinner and a show for all the other business representatives and they have to bring a donation of at least $500, but to not spend to much money they'll need waitresses"

"...okay?"

"So, all receptionists and secretaries and other volunteered employees must participate!" Sakura said this quickly then covered her face while crouching down slightly hoping she wouldn't get hurt.

The elevator began to stop on their floor "What?! You're telling me we have to be waitresses for- wait... please don't tell me they're skimpy little maid out fits"

"welll..."

the doors opened to their floor as Tenten yelled "alright who's the pervert who thought of the maid dresses!" In front of her were the guys looking through papers as they suddenly went silent and looked at the girls in the elevator, and they thought that they had avoided a bullet.

Tenten quickly made eye contact with Kiba "YOU!" his eyes widened and he began to run. Tenten quickly ran to Yoko's desk grabbed a pen from the pot holder and threw it at Kiba as he ran, the pen caught the back of his collar and stuck into the wall behind him he turned with wide eyes

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!" She began to go towards him the girls jumped in to action though and tackled her to the ground, but she still moved by dragging herself across the floor

"Stay...still...dammit!" Temari gritted out through her teeth.

"Tenten you dont even know the whole thing!"

"yeah! Well get a bonus to our bonus pay this December if we participate!"

she stopped "what?"

"well get more money!" Temari simply said

"really?!" Tenten's eyes glimmered with satisfaction.

"yes!" all the girls said in unision.

" oh okay then, I guess it wont be that bad." they all rolled off of Tenten with satisfied sighs

"hey! Are you gonna take this pen out or what?!"

Tenten got to her feet while helping the other girls up and gave him a bored glance "I think you'll be fine."

"What?!" the girls giggled and ran off with Tenten to her office.

"You can't just- HELP ME DAMMIT!" He then looked at the guys who were just smirking at him with amusement "Don't just stand there! get me unpinned!" they shook their heads and began to help the boy.

After 10 minutes of struggling they were finally able to get the pen out of the wall

"damn, talk about killer aim" Shikamaru muttered as Neji studied the hole the pen was just in

"Your telling me." Kiba grumbled while rubbing his neck.

"Well you know since she is the head secretary her outfit should be a bit more "special" then the others, right Kiba?" Neji gave him a look and he immediately understood

" oh yes something much more special.."

THE NIGHT OF THE DINNER

"THIS IS FUCKING INSANE?! WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE A SLUT!" Tenten yelled In Kibas face as Sakura and Ino struggled holding her back by her arms.

"Well you are head secretary, we just made it different" he smirked in her face

"why I oughtta-!" she was cut off as the girls were able to cover her mouth and drag her off, Kiba laughed in satisfaction. Tenten was fuming as the girls tried to convince her that it wasn't all that bad

"aw come on Tenten you look cute!"

"It's so short! Ill flash someone if I bend over!"

"then dont bend over!"

"easier said than done!"

"we don't have time to argue Ten we have people to serve!"

"dammit..." Tenten grumbled.

She walked over to her first table of old men and put on a smile while saying "hello! Welcome to Un Cielo's dinner and show! I'm Tenten and i'll be your waitress for this evening what can I get for you gentleman?" they all gave each other satisfied smiles, they all gave their orders and as she was about to leave to get their drinks, one of the old men caught her arm and said

"i'd like a bit of you to go"

she was disgusted but giggled kindly and said "sorry sir, but im not on the menu" she winked at him with a little smile and then left, her smile quickly becoming a scowl as she entered the kitchen and made their drinks. '_fuck you Kiba' _

Tenten starred down at her out fit again it was a red maid dress with a red skirt that barely reached mid thigh with a white lacy fringe and on top was another layer of skirt significantly smaller that looked exactly like the first layer. The middle part of her dress was like a corset that ties in the front made mostly of red but with white on the sides, to cover her chest was just some white cloth that puffed out and her short sleeves were the same way while she had red pieces of cloth covering her shoulder with white lace on the fringe again and a button up collar was around her neck tied off with a red bow, her upper chest area was completely open nothing to cover it so you could see the perky peaks of her breasts, she was wearing thigh high black tights with red flats and half of her hair was brought up to make two little buns on her head, she sighed defeated and made her way out to the ballroom again to continue on with her night _'God kill me now'_

Throughout the night things went smoothly, until near the end. Their last two performances of the night canceled on them without warning their opera singer had suddenly caught laryngitis and the orchestra that was going to play got lost and wouldn't be arriving till hours later when the event would be over, they were panicking and people were becoming bored by the lack of entertainment. The girls were in the back with the boys trying to figure out a plan before Temari had an idea

"wait! I have an idea!" everyone looked at her expectantly, she snapped her head to Tenten "we have a little musical prodigy with us"

Tenten gave her a look of confusion and then she saw the mischievous glint in her eye "no. Hell no."

"do we have a violin somewhere around here?"

"Temari!" they handed one to Temari and she began to tune it "you know I haven't played in years!"

"but you're a fricking prodigy Tenten! You don't need practice!"

"T-that's right Tenten! You can do it!"

"bu-but i"

"woah wait time out! What the hell is going on"

"Tenny here is a musical prodigy but the violin is her specialty"

"really." Neji asked with amusement as he eyed Tenten, she glared back at him _'beautiful and talented_'

"That's so cool! Will you do it Tenten?!" Naruto asked

"well, I mean, I dont know what to play."

"Vivaldi!"

she turned to Temari "what?"

"you were a master at Vivaldi in high school you owned summer and winter from four seasons! Can you do it?" she handed the now tuned violin to Tenten with a rasened bow tightened to perfection

"of course."

"then get out there!" Temari suddenly shoved Tenten out on the stage and people began to clap at seeing their entertainment was finally here, she whipped her head around to the backstage and saw the girls winking at her and giving her thumbs up.

She gulped and made her way to the center of the stage, a loud voice came over the speaker and announced her name the instrument she had and the two pieces she would be playing. People clapped and then there was silence Tenten took a deep breath and brought the violin to her chin and the bow a bit above the bridge with her hand set on the board near the scroll reminding herself '_dont crush the birdy Ten'_ and she played, she did summer first and then winter, she didn't think that she still had it in her but she did, she didn't mess up once and listened to the beautiful notes she played as she closed her eyes and felt like she was the only one she was playing for, and maybe for someone else. She was so lost in her own little world she didn't hear the gasps of her audience as they admired her for how young she was and yet being able to play so beautifully and professionally, she didn't even hear her friends squeal out of excitement at getting her to play again. She moved slightly with the music creating emotion in every note she played. Neji watched from the side and he was speechless she played with such grace, and excitement it made his heart beat fast, her fingers moved nimbly and quick over the strings, while she managed the bow as if it was as light as a feather, and the moments she would apply force to some string he would watch a puff of rasen rise from the bow into the air glistening in the light.

By the time she finished his mouth was dry and he only fainlty heard Temari say "that's our girl"

Tenten finished and a little out of breath put the violin and bow down as the crowd erupted into a loud applause that lead to a man to stand and then a woman and then another and another until everyone was on their feet giving her a standing ovation. Tenten blushed and bowed slightly and then quickly walked back to backstage as the curtains closed. She was immediately enveloped in a hug by all her friends as they giggled and squealed and gushed in excitement of her recent performance. She did nothing more than laugh and hug them back.

"I can't believe I actually played"

"Neither can we! But were so proud of you Tenten!"

"were so happy that you got out there again Ten!" she smiled as she left their little group to go and put the violin down on an empty table

"you played beautifully" she stopped as she put the violin down and turned to look at Neji standing their smirking down at her with one hand in his pocket, she blushed lightly suddenly recalling her dream

"thanks, so is the night over or?"

"yes after that it should be the signal to get all these people to leave, God willing" she giggled at his obvious distaste in the people that occupied the ballroom. The rest of the night they spent talking and helping clean up, Neji had never felt more comfortable talking to anyone or for that matter talk so much with someone, but for some reason he just couldn't stop talking too her neither did he want to stop.

The next day as Tenten quietly sat at her desk typing away at a file document the girls burst into the room with giddy smiles on their faces

"OMG Tenten, guess what i've goooot!" Ino seemed excited as she held something behind her back

"I dont know Ino what?"

"guess!"

"no."

"ugh! Your no fun!"

"what is it?!"

Ino's smile brightened"I have a coupon to that new expensive karaoke place that just opened!"

"Oppa Oppa?! How?!"

"that's my little secret" Ino winked at her "So do you wanna come?"

"i dont know..."

"aw come on Tenny all you ever do is work!"

"That's true Tenten, y-you should come and relax a little."

"Yeah Tenten!" Sakura came around her desk and grabbed her hands saying "pleeeease Tenten it wont be the same without you!" She sat there for a moment watching all of them

"what time?"

all the girls jumped in excitement "YES!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tenten walked in with the girls and was surprised to see how full it was "are we going to be seated here!?" Tenten yelled over the loud music,

Ino yelled back "no, we have our own private room!"Tenten nodded her head in understanding and followed the girls, They weaved in between tables in the dark neon lighted place and soon came a cross a metal spiral stair case they began to climb it and soon came to the second floor which looked down on to the first, they continued walking until they came to a thick red curtain where a bouncer was standing Ino walked up to him showed him the coupon , he barely looked at it though as he was too happy seeing the 5 gorgeous girls in front of him, he let them pass by pushing back the curtain, Ino giggled her thanks along with the rest of the girls. The moment the thick curtain closed it was like all the noise from the club was muffled, in front of them were some black carpeted stairs which they quickly ascended, they soon found them selves in a hallway that was dark and filled with black lights

"alright it says here that we are in room 7, but before we go" Ino turned to look at the girls "can we all go to the bathroom I need to check my makeup", all the girls nodded in agreement except for Tenten who wondered why she would want to do that if it was just going to be them? But not wanting to cause a problem she followed the girls into the dimly lit restroom.

There she could see all her friends outfits along with her own, Ino was wearing a tight baby blue hoodie that had a deep v neck showing a considerable amount of cleavage and a tight black spandex pencil skirt with a pair of black strappy heels. Her hair was up in its customary ponytail and her makeup was simple black eyeliner and mascara with bubblegum pink lip gloss. Sakura wore a pair of red jeggings with a white tank top and black jacket along with some black ankle boots, her hair was softly curled, her make up was exactly like Ino's except her lips were a shiny red. Hinata was wearing a tight white fuzzy sweater with black skinny jeans and knee high, high heeled black leather boots, she had two braids on the side of her head that met in the back she had black mascara on with a clear lip gloss. Temari wore a dark green scoop neck long sleeved shirt with a pair of high rise gray shorts with black tights and black high heeled ankle boots, her hair was in its customary 4 pigtails her make up was black eyeliner black mascara and only a light application of cherry chapstick. Tenten was wearing a black long sleeved cropped shirt with a pair of ripped white skinny jeans and black high top converse. The shirt showed her black rose belly button ring her hair was down and pin straight her make up was black eyeliner and mascara with nude lip gloss. Once they were done they left and walked to room 7. They all walked in Tenten being the last one, and when she closed the door behind her she was shocked to see Neji starring straight at her

"I thought this was just us?!"

Ino turned to her with an evil an smirk "oh, did I forget to mention that boys were joining us since Kiba gave me the coupon, oops my bad!"

Tenten glared daggers at her

"what's the matter Tenten you dont sing?" Neji looked at her smirking while raising an eye brow but before she could answer Ino answered for her

"oh, she sings all right! Like a freaking goddess!"

"you've never heard me sing!"

"that's what you think!" she rolled her eyes and sat next to Hinata.

"Okay boys go first then we'll go!"

"isn't it suppose to be lady's first?" Lee asked

"shush fuzzy brows now come one lets go!" one by one the boys went up and sang their songs Kiba went up first and sang Touchin on My by 3oh!3 all the girls blushed the whole time as Kiba was practically grinding into Ino who couldn't get enough of it, all the boys looked like they were ready to hurl. Then was Sai who sang The A Team by Ed Sheeran, all the girls were practically in tears by the end of it, the boys just rolled their eyes, Naruto went next and sang Wanted by Hunter Hayes all the girls noticed that he looked at Hinata the whole time who couldn't stop blushing the whole song. Then Lee went up and sang Gangam Style by Psy and the girls had a field day, they were laughing hysterically the whole time as he did the dance and made the faces and even began to hip thrust on them making them shriek and laugh in amusement, the boys were embarrassed as they hid their faces and shook their heads,

Shikamaru was next until he flat out said "i dont sing"

not willing to push it they made Saskue go next, he sang Mirrors by Justin Timberlake and Sakura was practically falling out of her seat from the romanticness of the song that she knew was all for her all the girls giggled at her twinkling eyes when he finished.

He then walked up to Neji and stuck the end of the microphone in his face

"your up" he said with a smirk

"i don't think so" he pushed the mic to the side, the girls began complaining knowing they couldn't make him miss his chance at singing in front of Tenten. He was firmly set on not singing until he heard her voice

"What's the matter Neji, don't sing?" she smirked at him when he looked at her. And it only grew as she saw the competitive way his eyes narrowed at her he stood taking the mic from Saskue

"of course I sing" Ino maniacally laughed in her head, everything was going according to plan and she was hardly even trying! Neji chose the song For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert _'No way, he won't be able to sing this'_ but to Tenten's surprise he did, and he was amazing, Tenten was left with a bright red blush on her cheeks and her mouth left open, everytime the very sexual parts came up he would look her right In the eye and even point at her making all the girls nudge her and giggle, and making a bright blush come to her cheeks, at certain parts he would even smirk making her body feel like jelly as an ache would start In between her legs and she would desperately rub them together to make it go away. He had left her hot and bothered when he was done and that was exactly what he wanted. She growled at the thought.

It was the girls turn, first went Ino she decided to sing the song Come and Get It by Selena Gomez Tenten couldn't stand the embarrassment, Ino gave Kiba a lap dance practically the entire time! Oh God she couldn't even. Then Sakura went up and sang Trouble by Taylor Swift (I hate T. Swift, sorry if theirs any supporters out there! I just thought the song would fit) Sasuke had smirked through the whole song knowing exactly who she was talking about. Then Hinata went up singing Oh LaLa by Brittney spears, Naurto was practically jumping out of his seat as his eyes sparkled loving that Hinata was singing. Temari then went up and sang The Boys by Girls Generation all the girls cheered her on as the boys silently grumbled

"troublesome"

"chicks" and other things of the sorts, but quietly of course.

Then it was finally Tenten's turn she was very nervous, but the girls practically shoved her up there, she looked through and then finally found the perfect song Heart Attack by Demi Lovato, she chose the song because it would get the message across that even if she did have feelings, she wouldn't give in.

Neji's eyes widened at the intensiveness of her singing, he could just tell that she was speaking to him through this song. He made clear though in his song that he already has her and she won't escape that easily. He was the predator and she was the prey and she would soon be his, she didn't mess with guys, but she was definitely defensive, he wouldn't be easily deterred though.

* * *

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10 New Year's Sexalmost

**so yes this chapter is relatively short, but there is a reason for that, and i think you could consider this a smutty lime. enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10; New Year's Sex...almost

New years eve and Tenten was on her way to Ino's party, she of course had to rent out the top floor of some expensive flat that, Quoting Ino's words "made hers look like shit" she rolled her eyes how wonderful of her to say that. She drove on with one hand on the steering wheel while her elbow was resting on the windows ledge next to her supporting her head, she lifted her back slightly from the leather seat and went back down shivering slightly at the chill it gave her _'why did I wear this dress again? Oh, that's right because she decided to invite the guys to this party, including Neji, and she told me if I didn't wear this thing that's only half a fucking dress she would shove me in the pool outside, Fuck me Satan.'_ Tenten's dress was a short little tight black number with long sleeves and an open back that dipped down to her lower back. She soon arrived at the building and pulled in to the already crowded parking lot. She looked up as she could hear a faint bass all the way from the ground and saw flashing neon lights coming from the windows all around.

"going all out again I see?" she said to herself while raising an eyebrow, she began to walk again, her 4 inch heels clicking on the asphalt. The noise drowned out the sound of someone arriving and walking in step right behind her. She entered the building and began to walk through an empty foyer the sound of her shoes echoing as she walked, she got into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, but just before it closed a tan hand stopped it, she looked up to see no one else but Takashi walk in with a smug smirk on his face, her eyes narrowed as her grip on the bar behind her tightened so that her knuckles turned white she pressed her back in to the wall hoping it'd swallow her up she glowered at him

"hey there Tenten we never did carry on with our little play time, now did we?" she cringed at the way he said play. She noticed his hand began to reach out to touch her and she attempted to back more fully into the wall of the elevator before all of a sudden Tenten heard a voice that was her savior

"I thought I already dealt with you" Takashi turned as Tenten popped her head out to the side so she could see Neji leaning against the side of the elevator with his hands in his pockets. He starred at Takashi with empty eyes.

Takashi brought his hands back to his sides in tight fists and stood next to Tenten in the elevator Neji walked in and the doors closed as he went to stand on Tenten's other side, she swallowed nervously as she was stuck in the middle of the two mens thick tension filled air. She gasped quietly when she suddenly felt Takashi's knuckles brush against her hip, from the corner of her eye she could see him smirking, when all of a sudden a warm hand came around her waist and pulled her closely to an even warmer body, she knew it was Neji the moment she caught his scent. Preferring to be with him than Takashi she embraced his warmth and company and wrapped her own arm around his waist while holding her clutch in her other hand. she breathed in deeply and took in the scent of his blood red button up that he was wearing, and began to feel the heat between them become almost unbearable, but the last thing she wanted to do was move away from it, it was almost like a fog was coming over her brain, and she was more than willing to succumb to it, she felt Neji's hold on her tighten as if he knew of her sudden light headedness.

The elevator soon stopped and dinged signifying their floor, of course the sound of the bass becoming louder and louder had already done that favor for them. The moment the doors opened they were shown to a huge party filled with dancing people and lights flashing everywhere in the dark room, There was a huge line of people grinding on one another and Takashi immediately took the opportunity and joined, Neji and Tenten slowly disentangled themselves and exited the elevator.

A girl with messy blonde hair bounded over in front of them yelling "HI TENTEN!" she then slung her arm around the brunettes neck

"Inoooo , you're over doing it again!" She yelled over the loud music.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IT'S THE NEW YEARS! YOU CAN'T OVER DUE IT ON NEWWW YEAAARRS!" Tenten attempted to get the already drunk blonde off of her but next thing she knew Ino began to drag her through the crowd of people

"WAIT! INO!"

"DANCE WITH ME TENTEN!" Ino began to grind on her and suddenly she felt a body press behind her and begin to grind on her ass, all she saw was a bit of pink hair and she knew ,Sakura,they were both yellin

g "DANCE WITH US TENTEN!"

"NO!" Tenten tried to get out of their hold but they only pressed their hips into her harder she squeaked in pain. She suddenly heard boisterous laughing next to her and their were Kiba and Saskue

"A little stuck Tenten?!" he began to laugh again

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

She grabbed Ino by the shoulders and shoved her into Kiba making him drop his drink, but he didn't catch her, she did the same to Sakura, Sasuke did catch her. She then marched up to him grabbed his drink and stormed off. She shoved through people and soon enough made it to a cherry wood door and opened it being grateful that it was an empty room. She kicked the door closed and relished in the muffled silence, she was in a large dark room with a whole wall made of glass at perfect eye level with the city not too high so that then the city lights lit up the bedroom she was standing in; there was a round bed covered in red sheets and pillows, a plush red carpet and red walls. She slowly walked to the glass and took a long swig of her drink loving the burn that went down her throat with the whiskey. She shivered forgetting the wonderful feeling liquor gave her, she missed it.

"I knew i'd find you in here" She turned around to see Neji smirking at her with one eye opened as his hands were in his pockets while he leaned against the door

"w-when did you get in here?" he ignored her question though as he pushed himself off the door and began to walk towards her, once he reached her he grabbed the glass of whiskey from her and set it on the night stand next to the bed

"You know that you shouldn't be drinking Tenten" he began to walk towards her, she walked backwards in correspondence with his steps,

"Its new years" her fingertips met the cold glass behind her "I don't see why not"

he chuckled darkly with closed eyes, suddenly he stopped and looked down at her, her breath hitched as she saw his eyes become a dark gray right before her eyes, he suddenly crushed his body against hers she gasped and then hissed at the feel of the freezing cold glass making contact with her bare back,

He laughed in her ear "uncomfortable? Cold maybe?"

"Bastard." she quickly spit out as her breathing began to pick up.

Before she knew it his lips were devouring hers and he had shoved his tongue roughly into her mouth, she shut her eyes tight trying to ignore the feeling he was giving her as she tightly gripped her hands at her sides. She then felt his hands slip down her shoulders to her arms and begin to force them to wrap around his neck as she weakly struggled, he smirked against her lips at her feeble attempts, he knew she was running out of breath by the way she began to squirm, but he wouldn't let her get away till her hands were set on him.

He pushed her head against the glass to make sure she didn't escape "mmph!"

she was out of breath and knowing there was no way around it she roughly shoved her hands into his hair and scratched at his scalp painfully, he finally wretched his mouth away from hers with a thick string of saliva still linking them together. He had a sadistic smirk on his face with an evil glint in his eyes, he watched her as she desperately gasped and breathed trying to calm her erratic heart, but he wouldn't cease the onslaught of sadistic passion. He immediately attacked her neck and went for her pulse point and began to gnaw and bite it while rolling his tongue over it. She let out a strangled high pitched gasp as she grabbed fist fulls of his dark hair and non too gently pulled. He didn't budge though instead he moved to the area where her neck and shoulder conjoined and bit down breaking the skin and sucking till her skin was sore.

"AH! Nnngahh! Mph!" her hands grabbed at the back of his button ups collar as she pulled at it violently as she clenched her eyes shut and grit her teeth as a drip of saliva came from the corner of her mouth. "f-fuck y-AH!" he bit down again and sucked again till now the part of skin was numb.

She clawed fruitlessly at the side of his neck as he lifted her by her ass and began to walk with her to the bed while kneading it, and ravaging her ear. She whimpered involuntarily at what he was doing to her and then she felt herself bounce with cool sheets meeting her back as a large body was above her nestled right in between her thighs. Their was a furious red blush over her cheeks and her eyes were black with lust, her mouth was open as she was still trying to catch her breath, her nails were scrapping down his neck as she dragged them down his arms and then sunk them into his biceps, he didn't flinch though. Instead it brought a smirk to his face, and she only growled back not getting the response she desired, he then grabbed her face with both of his slightly calloused hands and began to ravish her lips, she responded feverishly loving the burning feeling he was sending through her body. She felt one of his hands slide down her body over her right breast and only slightly fondling it a bit before he proceeded downwards, she groaned in want as she involuntarily thrusted her hips up, disappointed she didn't make contact with his causing her eyebrows to furrow in irritation. He pulled back and chuckled at her face she only scowled at him until she felt his hand pat her clothed sex, hard. she gasped with wide eyes and arched off the bed as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her hold tightened as she felt him grab the front of her thong and begin to pull it upwards, the rough lace fabric rubbing and digging in to her clit, she screamed as he began to bring it up and down, her back arching so much she felt it would break.

"ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh!" She moaned and cried out at his actions while clawing at his back; she began to feel something in her abdomen tightening and she wanted it to be released, she began to grind in to the fabric and let out in breathless word

s "yes! Yes! Yes!" and just as she was about to release he stopped. She began to panic she didn't want him to stop, how could he leave her like that!She begged for him to continue "please, please"

she looked into his mirth filled eyes desperately, when she felt his hand cup her womanhood, she involuntarily thrusted her hips again, but he only pushed her back down, she was on the verge of tears "please!please!" She suddenly felt his hand slip into her thong and with a cry of shock he pinched her jewel between his middle and index finger, he began to rub it in between them as she began to let out high pitched breaths, she clutched to the back of his shirt and began to pull It as she tossed her head to the side with gritted teeth as thick saliva began to drip from both corners of her mouth "NNNNNGGGGGHHHH!" he watched with amusement, and a very hard penis, to dominate her like this gave him a huge high, she was usually the one that had things done her way, but not tonight.

She clenched her eyes shut tightly and she felt his face lean in and he began to suck and teeth at her ear lobe. Her eyes opened wide as he twisted her clit in between his fingers she opened her gritted teeth "nnnaahh!" He began to stroke her faster and faster and rougher till she literally had tears in her eyes from the intensity of it all, she begged him to let her finish this time his response was burying his face into the crook of her neck as she moved her face so she was starring back up at the ceiling.

He felt her tensing underneath him as she began to squirm sporadically then he quietly whispered "cum" and she did,

"NEEJJJIII!"with a loud scream of his name that practically shook the walls she came all over his hand, her body shook violently as she clenched her teeth letting out strangled noises from her clit induced orgasm.

He rubbed her clit more gently as she rode it out saying his name over and over "Neji! Neji. Neji..." she soon settled down and was laying on the bed beneath him completely spent breathing harshly with flushed cheeks and eyes filled with relief. He lifted his head from her neck and looked into her eyes as she looked at his, he then brought his hand up that was glistening with her sweet nectar. He smirked as he saw her blush become more furious and intense as he began to lick it off of his fingers like sweet honey. When he was finished he leaned in and took Tenten's lips into a lazy kiss still starring into each others half lidded eyes. Tenten could taste herself on his lips, she didn't know how to describe it, her mind was just coming out of a fog she didn't want to come out of. What he just made her feel was euphoric, she didn't want him to ever stop.

As they kissed Neji began to move his hands up till they rested softly on her breasts, she gasped into his mouth as her eyes widened, she whimpered as he pulled his mouth away and began to squeeze and press her large breasts together, letting out mewls of satisfaction. She groaned as she felt his hands leave her wanting breasts to move down her body again, her breath only hitched as she felt his hands slip under her dress and begin to push it up, his hands were beginning to leave a burning trail on their way to their next destination. Her breathing began to pick up as she watched his hands with half lidded eyes and a furious blush on her cheeks with her hands firmly on his back. She looked up at Neji to see an intense hooded look in his eyes, and, to her surprise, a very light tinge of pink stained his cheeks, she gazed in admiration. She was quickly distracted though as she felt his cool hands touch her burning hot globes and cup them from underneath causing a strangled gasp to come from her as her head fell back onto the pillows with her eyes and mouth wide.

Just as Neji was about to continue in his ministrations, loving the reaction he received by his very touch, two people barged into the room, but not just any two people, Naruto and Hinata were those two people and they were making out passionately while shamelessly moaning and groping each others bodies. The moment they came in Neji immediately removed his hands and fixed Tenten's dress, but still in their position they both starred in shock as the two lovers who were now on the floor didn't even take notice of them and continued their sexual actions. Sense suddenly rushed to Tenten and she realized what just happened _'oh. my. God.'_

Neji felt a rush of cool wind between his legs and looked down to realize he was missing something, or actually, someone. Tenten. He looked to the door way and saw only a tan leg stumble out. _'oh no you don't'_ he bounced off the bed, quickly going around the two on the floor, slamming the door behind him. He looked forward, to see Tenten's little brown head making its way towards the elevator, he began to shove through people and make his way towards her till he suddenly heard everyone yell

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" then the already loud party became even louder as confetti fell and poppers went off with glitter polluting the air. Neji felt people grab at him and he was stuck in the sea of people. He was finally able to unwedge himself but it was to late, she had already gotten in the elevator and the doors had just closed on his sight of her pretty face. He hissed in annoyance, but he waited impatiently until the elevator came back up.

The doors dinged and Tenten slightly stumbled out _'goddammit! walk Tenten! Walk!' _She moved as quickly as she could across the empty lobby, when she heard the elevator ding behind her and open causing her to stumble again. She quickly caught her self though, and began to move faster. She opened the door and closed it as she heard someone say the beginning of her name, but was quickly cut off as the door closed. She walked to her car ungracefully and opened the door, she was about to get in when suddenly a hand caught her door, she whirled her head around to see Neji standing their holding the door firmly open, with a look of determination in his eyes.

She glowered at him and tried to yank her door from his grip but no such luck. "what?" she hissed out

"Why did you leave?"

"look, I'm not an easy fuck for you or any other guy, I'm not gonna be that little bitch that wakes up the morning after wondering if she got pregnant, and if the guy had anything, or other bull shit like that!"

He glared at her "You thought you were gonna be a one nightstand? Are you fucking kidding me?! So you've never even had sex before, but you're already stereotyping me?! I can't believe you don't even trust me! I would never leave you."

"You wanna know where trust got me? No where! All it lead to was hurt and pain, I'm not gonna do that to myself again EVER!" She tried again to yank the door from his grasp but his grip was firm.

"or maybe you're just afraid of love." she froze and with wide eyes whipped her head to look at him." You think all loves the same, that it's all gonna lead to a dead end, that someones gonna leave you in the end-"

"That's because they will! No one ever sticks around for stupid things like love! It's just a hoax that people let run their lives! What's the point if people always abandon you in the end!" tears began to come to her eyes " No one cares! They only act like they do for their own self fish needs!" her voice began to break "What has love ever done for me?! Nothing!"

Neji took a step forward, and with sudden fear in her eyes she took a step back and stuck her hand out to keep him from coming any closer as her eyes widen "No! Dont you dare come any closer!"

"is that why you're afraid Tenten?" he continued coming forward as she backed up

"i said stop!"

"You think i'll leave you-"

"stop it!"

"abandon you"

"Neji!"

"but how do you know this?" her upper back was now pressed into the top of the car as he pushed against her arm, pushing his body flush against hers, his arms came up to her side and rested on the car locking her in.

She quietly whimpered as she weakly pushed against his chest as silent tears rolled down her cheeks "stop.."

He leaned down and whispered into her ear "I don't want to stop"

Her breath hitched, she then felt his tongue begin to lick the salty tears from her cheek, as he pressed his forehead against hers, with eyes closed he took in a deep breath and let it out she could smell the mint in his breath.

His eyes opened slowly looking into her red, glossy ones deeply "I wont ever stop, not until I've convinced you of how I truly feel and that nothing will make me leave, and not until I make you confess that you love me."

She looked in his eyes and with fresh tears falling she asked quietly and slightly pained "why?"

"because I love you, Tenten" he didn't miss a beat.

Her eyes widened, as she starred at him shocked, he smirked quietly then softly pressed his lips against hers, turned, and left. Tenten stood their silently her legs shaking as she was trying to come to grips with what just happened. She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes, got into her car, and slammed the door shut.

She sat there for a moment holding her head in her hands "FUCK!" she then slammed her fist on the steering wheel causing the loud horn to go off, in the other wise silent night.

* * *

**Review please**


	11. Chapter 11 Court date The trial part 1

**Yeah, not really much to say for this chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11; Court date; The trial part 1

For the next two weeks since New Years Neji slowly wormed his way deeper into Tenten's broken heart weaving it slowly back together. Everyday Tenten found a white rose or two on her desk, and on some occasions three. She humored him by keeping the roses in a vase on her desk. Filling it everyday with fresh water. He flirted every now and then giving her compliments, or when he would thank her for something give her a peck on the cheek and then leave. She found his cheesy romantic moves...nice. Yet, as all this progressed, Neji discovered another one of Tenten's secrets, a deep child like fear she kept deep in her heart.

It was a Saturday night and they were working late, Tenten stood next to him with a stack of papers in one arm and in her other hand was a paper that she was reading out loud to him as he typed away at his computer. As she was finishing reading it off to him she began to lower the stack on the table. The moment her fingers left it and she was about to finish the last sentence there was a loud THWOOOM and they were shrouded in darkness. Tenten screamed and dropped the paper quickly covering her mouth, Neji had jumped slightly at her scream but was other wise unfazed by the sudden darkness. He turned to where he knew Tenten was, he stood up, the leather chair slightly squeaking as he did, he heard a quiet gasp

"N-neji i-is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, it seems there's a city wide power outage, I guess well have to wait till the lights come back on, then well leave." He received no response, but he swore that he could hear her hyper ventilating.

"Tenten?" she stopped

"are you alright?"

"f-fine"

he smirked"you're not afraid are you?"

"O-of course not!" he could almost see her cheeks puff in annoyance as she would cross her arms over her chest.

His eyes quickly began to adjust and he could make out her petite shape in front of him. He smirked _'might as well test it' _he reached out his hand and skimmed his finger tips up her thigh, she gasped and jumped back

"N-neji i-i s-s-swear-!"

"I thought you weren't afraid?"

"you touched me!"

"did I?"

she was silent for a moment "d-dont play with me! I dont like that!"

"so you are afraid?"

"no!" he reached out and grabbed some strands of hair that rested on her shoulder, she squeaked and slapped his hand away "stop that!"

"i dont know what you're talking about?" he quietly and nonchalantly made his way around with out her noticing. He pushed the hair from the nape of her neck away, she froze, he then blew on the back her neck, she shrieked and turned around while clasping a hand to her neck

"ASSHOLE!" she was slowly backing away from him, he quietly made his way around her again, as she bumped into his chest he then wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She screamed _'im having way to much fun with this' _He chuckled deeply into her hair making her stop and then begin to pound on his arms yelling insults and profanities at him.

"just confess Tenten, that's all I want." she huffed

"so," he turned her around in his arms. "are you afraid?" he sat their silently starring at the silhouette of her head, she didn't speak but instead she brought the side of her face to his chest with her arms wrapped around him tightly, and nodded her head, she then buried her face deeper and listened to his heart beat.

"i'm here" he kissed the top of her head, her scent invading his senses "everything's going to be okay." he rested his cheek on her head taking in a deep breath then letting out. She didn't speak but her grip tightened on him, and she obviously relaxed. This is what he wanted for the rest of his life, to be her safety line, the thing that protects her and comforts her, and makes every little thing better, the one that she knows no matter what will always love her and be there for her. He still has work to do.

He was tired of standing after a bit and walked over to the nearest wall and sat down leaning against it, Tenten stood awkwardly infront of him, he smiled

"come on, it's fine" she slowly got down on her knees and crawled over to him, getting on his lap nervously and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his cheek against her head. Lightly rubbing her arm with his thumb. There was suddenly a loud noise making Tenten jump and grip on to him tighter, but it was just the AC turning on. He didn't tell her that, so he wouldn't embarrass her and just tightened his hold on her back.

She pressed her face into his chest as she meekly said "don't go...okay?"

he smiled and looked down at the outline of her head "i wouldn't dream of it."

* TIME SKIP *

February 11, Neji and his co workers are having a meeting and Tenten is present taking notes, Valentines day is just around the corner and the business is going crazy preparing. Neji sat their listening yet eyeing Tenten at the same time. She was wearing a very loose and flowy black off the shoulders top that was long sleeved, along with a pair of tight black high rise pants, her shirt was tucked in. She wore her usual flats and her hair was down and perfectly straight. It was the most upper body skin she'd ever shown at work, but he wasn't complaining. Every now and then though when her hair moved he could faintly see the scars and raised skin on her shoulders, but they hardly existed anymore giving him some comfort. Yoko suddenly appeared at the door way, everyone excluding Tenten looked up.

"Mrs. Tenten?" she resumed writing

"yes, Yoko?"

"you have a visitor" her writing stopped and her eyes searched it a bit then she slowly turned to Yoko.

"a visitor?"

"yes, he said that he was very important, and that he just had to see you." Neji was taken aback _'he?!'_

Tenten voiced his thoughts "he? I wasnt expecting anyone? Whats his name?"

"Well he didn't ex-"

"TEN CHAN!" a man suddenly appeared next to Yoko in the door way he had silver hair that he kept in a low ponytail with black eyes and a pair of large round glasses. He was wearing what looked to be white medical scrubs, tennis shoes on his feet and a winter jacket,

Tenten blinked a few times "uh?" the man ran forward and wrapped his arms around her standing to full height, her with him and swinging her from side to side.

"oh how i've missed you! It's been so long!"

"c-cant bre-eathe!"

Sai came to her rescue "i think you're suffocating her." she was immediately put back down as she tried to catch her breathe, the man took no notice though as he began to speak a mile per minute about things Tenten didn't even know about. She blinked a few times and looked at the guys for help, they were as confused as she was, even Neji. She sighed as he suddenly stopped

"look i'm sorry, but I really don't know who you are."

"oh Ten chan! It's me! Kabuto!" Tenten stopped for a moment as she starred at the peculiar man in front of her, the name and now that she looked at him did seem familiar, but he seemed out of place.

She looked into his eyes and saw a certain glint in them that she had never seen before but in one other person, she mentally gasped at the realization...

* FLASHBACK*

For some reason Orochimaru had asked her to come with him to run a very important errand. They got out of the car when Tenten suddenly realized where they were, she began to follow him as he walked towards the building and inside

"um sir?"

"yesssss, Tenten?"

"what are we doing at an asylum?"

"were vissssiting my little brother" Tenten continued walking beside him but was in shock _'little brother? What the hell?' _When they entered he approached the front desk and began to ask the woman to go see his brother, the woman typed a bit on her computer and then asked them to follow her. They followed the tall chubby woman up a few flights of stairs and down some hall ways, Tenten was a little on edge as it seemed the mentally unstable people she saw were only getting worse and worse the deeper and deeper they went into the ward. They suddenly stopped in front of a white door. The woman took out a rather large key and opened it, she entered with Orochimaru and Tenten following her. First thing they saw was a wall with a chalkboard size window and a door to the right of it, it looked into a white room, there was a man sitting on the floor with a straight jacket on, his knees were bent and it seemed as if he was looking at something in his lap, but they couldn't see it due to his legs, every now and then an amused grin came to his face with a laugh. Tenten watched him and blinked a few times

"yessssss, Tenten, even though we look nothing alike, that issss my mentally unsssstable little brother." The woman suddenly opened the door,

"hes reading at the moment" Orochimaru nodded

"come, Tenten" she was slightly taken aback _'go? In there?'_ but she still followed she watched the boy as they entered and remembered what the nurse said, _'he's just reading, he doesn't seem...that...oh' _As Tenten neared him she saw there was nothing on his lap, he was hallucinating. She looked over as she saw Orochimaru squat in front of him he motioned for her to join him she walked over and kneeled next to him_._30 minutes passed of her boss talking to his brother and her every now and then being in the conversation, his brother seemed to really take a liking to her calling her Ten chan. She sincerely doubted him and Orochimaru were truly related, until she truly looked at his eyes, that malicious glint was still in them, that was when she knew.

As they were leaving she asked "sir, why is your brother kept under so much security? He doesn't seem that ill?"

"You sssssee Tenten, my brother may be crazy, but he'sss not sssstupid."

* END OF FLASHBACK *

Tenten's heart raced increased, she also remembered why he was put there in the first place, he had murdered their parents in cold blood, and apparently another time a bird had gotten in the vent of the hospital, and it wasn't till a few hours later when he was covered in blood and guts of the poor thing that they realized he had eaten it. She peered at his clothes again and realized they were from the ward, She had to act fast, she looked and realized Yoko was now standing behind Kabuto, watching them wearily.

"oh Kabuto! Of course! How could I forget! Im so sorry! Ive just been so busy lately, it's so good to see you!" she then jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, she didn't notice how Neji's eyes went ablaze with jealousy, but It was quickly put out as they all noticed that Tenten was mouthing desperately to Yoko to call security. She nodded her head and left the room.

She pulled back with a tight smile

"here sit sit, tell me whats been going on"

they all watched and listened as the boy spoke utter nonsense to Tenten, but she seemed to understand him perfectly she would nod and smile and laugh, and put in her voice at certain parts of the conversation, but they all knew she was nervous. It was unusual for her, she was always so calm, Neji watched as she played with the fabric that poofed out from her tucked in shirt, and how she played with the top of the shirt, _'she's not even trying and she turns me on'_ Suddenly Yoko stepped in and whispered something into Tenten's ear, Kabuto took no notice. When she left another tight smile came on to Tenten's features

"hey, Kabuto, do you wanna do something fun?"

he looked up at her with happy eyes "oh yes! Yes!"

"well..." she started as two security guards walked in "these are my friends Toshiko and Shotzu, they're gonna take you to a special fun place for special people."

realization came to the guys

"really? What kind of special place?" he jumped up with excitement

"it's a secret silly! I cant tell you!"

"will you come with me Ten chan?!"

"no I cant im not special enough, but maybe ill visit, hows that sound?"

"okay!"

"now be good and go with my friends okay?"

"okay Ten chan! Ill see you later!" Tenten stiffly smiled and waved goodbye as the two men escorted him out. When he was gone she whipped around and all but lunged at the phone in the middle of the table, she dialed a number and tapped her nails on the table as it rang, the boys listened to her speak

"What the hell is your problem?!...YES! Your problem dumb ass! Do you have any idea what your brother is doing?! …...Oh, don't play coy with me! Why the hell is he not in the asylum!... you arrogant jerk! He's not well he's sick! Im sending him back, and your lucky im not going to accuse you of helping him get out! What do you want a serial killer or something?!...you'd like that wouldn't you?...excuse me?...your sick...BURN IN HELL!" She slammed the phone on the receiver and walked away from the table shoving her hands into her scalp and taking in deep breaths.

They watched her silently, Yoko returned with a wireless phone in hand

"Ms. Tenten you have a call." she was banging her head against the wall

"who is it?" Yoko didn't speak, Tenten stopped and looked at her

"its... " The boys glued there eyes to Tenten to see what she would do, she slowly walked to Yoko, grabbed the phone and hissed

"what?" she began to walk out, the last thing they heard was "oh yeah dip shit of course I didn't know that you were sueing me for your fucking hair!"

they watched the door for when she would come back in, Yoko stood closely too it, tightly gripping her hands against her chest, she suddenly took a few steps back

"is something wrong Yoko?" Neji rose an eyebrow and eyed her carefully

"Ms. Tentens aura just changed dramatically." she responded with a shaky voice

"aura?" Naruto looked around at the others.

Suddenly Tenten burst in and shoved the phone back in to Yoko's hands while grumbling with livid eyes, she grabbed her things and her purse

"and where do you think you're going?" she turned to look at Neji

"to talk to my lawyer"

"why?" she began to leave

"because apparently I have to be in court in THREE MOTHER FUCKING DAYS!" she stormed out with Yoko jogging behind her

"Tenten wait! Something was left for you!" she stopped in her tracks and turned as Yoko went behind her desk and pulled out a silver snake paperweight, she put it in Tenten's hands she examined it carefully

"who brought it in?"

"Kabuto" she continued to examine it and turn it, she suddenly gasped and her eyes went wide with horror as she saw the dried blood completely covering one side _'this is...'_ she dropped the thing to the floor as if it had burnt her, when it met the floor the head of the snake broke off making a sound that resembled glass breaking, while the larger part of the weight made a loud clattering sound, she stepped away from it carefully.

"Tenten! Are you alright? Whats wrong? What happened?"

Tenten shook her head and tore her gaze from the paper weight "n-nothing, I have to go."

The boys silently sat there until Neji turned to Sai " I thought you said these types of cases weren't settled till a full year has passed, it hasnt been a year."

Sai began to stroke his chin in thought "that's what im wondering, this Karin girl might have more power than we thought."

Neji turned to Saskue " what did you find out about this girl?"

"well nothing really important she's 24, Tenten and her went to high school together, she's 5'4'', has brown hair, her dad is filthy rich, and apparently she's the president and founder of the Neji Hyuuga fan club...that's creepy man."

Neji tried to ignore the last part "anything else? Anything unusual or actually important?"

"no, not really, all I really know is that she's never worked a day in her life, and from other digging I did, she tortured Tenten in high school day in and day out."

He thought a moment "why? What happened between them?"

"hey, that was the first thing I asked, but I never got an answer cause nobody knew. All they knew was that Karin hated Tenten while Tenten hated her. Karin was popular in highschool while Tenten was a "nerd", maybe she just found her easy to pick on?"

Kiba, Lee and Naruto laughed "are you kidding me? Tenten? That girl is a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode."

"yeah, she doesn't let anybody walk all over her."

"they are right! Ms. Tenten is very prideful and strong, I dont ever imagine her being weak!" Neji was silent for a moment, thinking how he had seen what she never wanted anyone to see, her being weak.

"true" Shikamaru started "but people change and-" he stopped as everyone heard a noise like glass breaking.

"what was that?"

"i dont know?"

"lets go check it out." Neji stood from his chair and walked out.

They walked towards the receptionist desk where they saw Yoko kneeling on the floor picking up the pieces to something metal.

"Yoko are you alright? what happened?" Neji held out a hand to her

"oh im fine" she grabbed the hand and stood up while brushing off her skirt"i'm just worried about Ms. Tenten is all, you see," she held out the pieces of the paperweight for them to see "that Kabuto boy told me to give this to her as a gift, and when I handed it to her she started looking at it, and as if the thing had bit her she dropped it and she seemed utterly terrified by it, the things creepy dont get me wrong but, I just dont understand?"

Neji took the pieces from her and began to look at them "where is she now?"

"she just left sir" he turned it over and something caught his eye, along the side was a maroon colored substance in the cracks of the scales and slightly staining the metal, he looked towards Sai and threw it to him

" have a look at that would you" he nodded his head and left. The boys assured Yoko that it was probably nothing and that everything would be fine. Neji then walked into his office and sat down in his leather chair turning it so he was facing the glass wall _'what's going on?'_

TIME SKIP *

Tenten drove into the parking lot of the court and realized it was quite full, she prayed it wasn't for her case, if it was she was more than sure she'd stab someone. She got out of the car with her bag and walked into the building, right when she did Tsunade was sitting there on a bench wearing a gray suit jacket with a gray skirt that was a few inches above the knee with a white button up underneath that showed a lot of cleavage. She smiled at her and Tenten did like wise

"sorry, did I keep you waiting?" they began to walk towards the court room

"no not at all I had practically just arrived myself , by the way im glad you took my advice, nice out fit" she winked at her and Tenten lightly blushed causing the beautiful woman to laugh. Tsunade had told her that the judge was a perv and they might be able to get him in their favor if he saw a beautiful woman, Tenten wore a tight long sleeve white scoop neck, she then wore an icy blue tight high rise pencil skirt that was half an inch shorter than mid thigh, she also wore a pair of black 3 inch heels, with half of her hair brought up with an icy blue bow

"love the bow by the way"

Tenten laughed "thanks"

They began to near the courtroom

"Tsunade, are we going to have and audience with our case? Like strangers sitting their listening and watching this all happen?"

"yes of course why?"

"i'm just hoping their wont be many"

"well..." they were now standing in front of the door and when they opened it Tenten was met by a sight of a courtroom that looked like it was on the verge of bursting with people. One of her purse straps slipped down her shoulder, her mouth was agape and her eyes wide. Tsunade rubbed the back of her head with an anime sweat drop

"it's not that bad, really" but Tenten was still in shock. She grabbed the girls arm and led her in, they walked to the front and sat in their proper place to the right of the court room. Tsunade began to take the proper things out of her bag and laying them out in front of them.

"pssst." Tenten stopped and looked at both of her sides but saw no one _'I must be hearing things'_ "pssst!" _'great way to start off the first day Ten'_ "pssssst! Tenten behind you!" the voice whispered loudly, she whirled around in her chair and almost fell out of it, when she saw who it was.

It was her boss's and she was about to have a fit, she looked around wildly and whispered

"what are you guys doing here?!"

Neji answered "you are an important employee, how could we not come?"

"yes dear Tenten we will be of moral support!"

"yeah!" chimed in Naruto. She sweat dropped while cocking her head to the side in defeat, and slowly turned back around in her chair _'why me?!' _she straightened up _'come on Tenten, it's fine, it couldn't get any worse' _the doors were suddenly slammed open as she heard the click of heels entering and that nasally voice say

"I'M HERE I'M HERE! NOBODY WORRY!" _'oh what do you know, I was wrong' _Tenten turned in her seat and glared at the red head who walked in with her apparent fanclub behind her cheering her on. She groaned while rolling her eyes, but then something caught her eye _'Karin's hair it's... long'_ a smirk came to her face as Karin began to strut by, she saw her and turned towards her glaring

"and what are yoouuu smiling about panda?" she inwardly flinched at that nickname, only her friends were allowed to call her that

"oh nothing, I'm just admiring that hideous wig on your head"

she gaped "for your information they're extensions!"

"they're hideous" she dully replied

"no thanks to you!" she huffed and turned her head while crossing her arms "oh but what am I getting all worked up about?" she gave Tenten a side glance " My lawyers amazing and he'll leave you wishing you never messed with me!" she pointed a thumb to herself

"and who would your lawyer be?" Tenten raised an eyebrow, Karin only smirked

"that, would be me." a pale hand suddenly came to rest around Karin's waist, her eyes widened _'that voice, it can't be...' _she snapped her head at Tsunade she looked concerned for her. She then quickly looked up and saw the man she never wanted to see again

"Orochimaru" her eyes narrowed

"Tenten, you look" his eyes raked over her "delicious"

She cringed obviously in disgust

"what are you doing here? And how the hell did you become a lawyer?"

" Now, Tenten, you don't think that I would be a CEO and yet have nothing to fall back on did you?" she starred in shock "oh, I hope you liked my gift by the way." He smirked as he walked away with Karin

"YOU-!" she was a about to lunge at him, but Tsunade quickly caught her and sat her down.

"he's an ass I understand that, but we cant go hurting him, it could look very bad on us." Tenten crossed her arms and nodded her head silently.

"All rise for judge Jiraya."

Everyone stood and silently watched as a tall man entered with long white hair that was tied in a low ponytail, he had red lines going from under his eyes to the bottom of his face he looked up when he was getting to his chair and took notice of Karin in he skin tight purple extremely low cut button up and her very short black skirt and fish nets with stiletto heels. He was obviously pleased, but his eyes only seemed to get even happier as he saw Tenten's out fit with her extremely curvy body, she was sure that she almost saw him drool, but he quickly gained his composure and told everyone to sit. Once everyone was seated, he looked at his paper and said

"alright prosecution will give their opening statement first",

suddenly Tsunade stood, "I thought we agreed that defense would go first?"

he looked at her and smirked "true, but I changed my mind, and it is my court room so i'll do what I want" Tsunade scowled and set down in her chair with fist tightened _'damn him'. _Orochimaru smirked as he approached the podium.

After Orochimaru went Tsunade went, and then it was time to send up witness' to the stand. The first was a doctor who had apparently seen Karin after her "attack" Orochimaru questioned him first

"Sssso tell me doctor Raku, how did Karin approach you when she firssst entered your office?"

"well, she seemed quite shaken, she was crying hysterically, and limping, and seemed scared for her very life."

"and what did sssshe tell you happened to her?"

"she had told me that a crazy woman had attacked her for no reasons what so ever"

"and you ssssaid sssshe was limping?"

"yes"

"that would mean that sssshe would have had to been physsssically harmed"

"yes it does"

"what'd you do for her?"

"well I sent her to a psychiatrist for a week, she was quite shell shocked, she apparently suffered nightmares after her vicious attack"

Orochimaru smiled "that will be all"

he strutted back to his chair then sat down. Tenten sat there and had crumpled the notebook paper that had been in her hands, Tsunade stood from taking her notes and approached the man at the stand

"Tell me doctor, when you examined Karin after this "vicious attack" what were her injuries?"

the doctor sat silently for a moment "other than a bruise or two, nothing really"

"but didn't you say she was limping?"

"well yes-"

"so there's no actual evidence though that their was an injury to cause the limping."

"well no"

"so was she faking it?"

"well...more than likely...yes" whispers started in the room

"and when you sent her to the psychiatrist, did your medical help conclude that she really needed this?"

"not exactly, she came to me a day later saying she needed to go see one, how she was traumatize."

"ah, I see, so other than a few bruises, she never exactly had any type of true harm done to her that you truly knew of?"

"exactly"

she slowly nodded her head "that will be all." she walked back to her desk and smiled at Tenten.

"do you have anything else to say Orochimaru?"

"yess, your honor I have sssome photo graphical evidence for the doctor to identify."

Tsunade began to flip through the packet, but noticed that there was no mention of photo graphical evidence to come from Orochimaru, she stood

"objection! He didn't mention that he would be giving this evidence to show what so ever!" without even blinking Jiraya looked at her and said

"over ruled" Tsunade was in shock, but then grumbled and sat back in her chair angrily.

Orochimaru smirked as he walked over to a projector that had just been brought up and turned it on. He then took out a clicker, and the lights dimmed slightly, a picture of the front of Karin's stomach appeared and on the bottom of both of her ribs were purple and black bruises, Tenten and Tsunade studied them

"tell me doctor what kind of bruissess would thessse be?"

"wel they're bruises on her skin where the floating ribs are located and those would be most common if a person were thrown to the floor and then sat on or if a weight of any kind was then applied with great force."

"and how sssevere would you sssay these bruisssess are?"

"well those small flecks and veins you see, represent internal bleeding, of course that's how all bruises form, but hers was a bit more severe."

"and thessse were the only two bruisssesss on her correct?"

"yes"

Orochimaru turned to the doctor "they seem much more that just two little bruissess though, what kind of pain wasss ssshe experiencing?"

"well since it was on the ribs and your ribs expand and contract to adjust for your lungs, she was probably quite sore, making breathing a bit painful." Orochimaru smiled and clicked the clicker, the lights going back to normal and the projector turning off

"that will be all"

"Tsunade do you have anything else?" she studied her notes for a moment then sighing and closing her eyes she shook her head saying

"no your honor."

"good, then you may call your first witness."

Temari was now sitting on the stand giving a reassuring smile to Tenten, she gave weak one back.

"so Temari tell us, what is the relationship between Tenten and Karin"

"not a very good one"

"could you explain a bit more?"

"for as long as I can remember they've never gotten along what so ever, always arguing and what not as they got older."

"and your Tenten's best friend correct?"

"yes."

"for how long?"

"since high school"

"have Karin and Tenten been adversaries since high school?"

"yes since the first day"

"Did they ever fight? Physically or verbally?"

"well, in high school Tenten was kind of an outsider, didn't really talk to many people, wasn't the most popular or anything, she still had her friends of course, but Karin really bullied her, and Tenten never exactly defended herself."Tenten looked down, slightly in anger at her self and a little embarrassed as she recalled those days.

"Did anyone stick up for her?"

"well, the "friends" in her grade never did, and me being a year older than her, I never saw her through out the day, she was alone."

"and what did Karin's bullying consist of?"

"she would usually make fun of the way she dressed, her looks, she would call her a nerd, and say and spread rumors while saying other awful things."

"So Karin was the one to always start something with Tenten?"

"yes Tenten would never intentionally put herself out there."

Tenten felt old feelings of hurt come back into her chest that she hadn't felt in a while, the remembrance of the teasing and the name calling all came back to her, all the cruel things people said to her... She put her hand against her chest, she hadn't felt this in years...and this is why it hurt. From behind the banister Neji watched Tenten's figure when he suddenly saw her bend her back a little forward as she brought her hand to her chest, her breathing became a bit heavier, then after a few minutes she stopped and acted like nothing had happened, he raised an eyebrow at this. Tsunade soon finished questioning Temari, nodding her head with a satisfied smile as she believed she gave everyone a good description of who Karin really is. Then it was Orochimaru's turn, and he only angered Temari.

"ssso, Temari" he gave her what he thought was a flirtatious look, but she only glared at him "you sssaid that Tenten wasss an outsssider, didn't really talk to people in high ssschool? Right?"

"yes"

"ssso dont you think that kind of behavior, makessss people ssssee you assss a sssstrange persssson, different?"

She hesitated and raised an eyebrow as she answered "...i guess?"

"ssso really it could be jussstified that Karin had a right to bully her consssidering she put hersssself into that ssssituation" Tenten's head shot up from watching her lawyer take notes, she sent a heated glare towards the back of Orochimaru's head, as Temari gave him one from the front

"excuse me, but I don't find it correct to bully anyone at anytime, no matter the reason"

"oh really?"

"yes! Karin purposefully did anything in her power to make Tenten feel less and less like a person as everyday went by, it was her goal to see Tenten cry"

"ssssso then why didn't Tenten ever tell anyone? A teacher, a counsssselor even? Wassss she doing thissss for attention?" Tenten began to grit her teeth, Temari's voice went cold

"for your information she did tell several teachers and counselors the first years of high school, but none of them gave a damn so she was on her own, high school was a living hell for her" she gritted out the last part. He studied her a moment longer then concluded his questions. With that Temari was lead from the stand, and as left she gave a reassuring smile and wave to Tenten, she was wishing her luck.

* * *

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12 the trial part 2

**another short chapter i sorry, but as ive said before it's all part of the plan! btw i have another story that im working on and ill start posting that today only the first chapter, it's not as long as this one and the chapters are much much shorter it's called Asylum and again its nejiten!**

* * *

Chapter 12; the trial part 2

"Orochimaru you may proceed with your next witness"

"thank you your honor, my next witness will be Ms. Tenten" gasps and whispers went around the room as Tenten whipped her head to look at Tsunade

" objection!" she stood and slammed her hands on the wooden table.

"oh?" Jiraya raised an eyebrow.

"My client, nor I, were informed what so ever that she would be going on the stand, shes unprepared!" Tenten watched the judge think it over, she noticed his eyes slide to the side for a moment then back to Tsunade

"over ruled"

"what?! You can't be serious?!"

"oh, I am" Tsunade was in disbelief, but she quickly collected herself and sat down angrily, while trying to pep talk Tenten, into thinking everything would be okay and that there was nothing to worry about, even if she still had to go to the stand. She took in a deep breath then stood and walked over to the police officer holding open the bible, she sighed as she placed one hand up and the other on the book

"do you swear to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"i solemnly swear" he closed the book gently on her hand and then she sat in the swivel leather chair behind the mic on the podium.

Orochimaru sauntered towards her, she watched him with a cold gaze

"so Tenten, I hear you're quite famous with your temper?"

"i guess..."

"and how long have you been a secretary?"

"4 years" she raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in subject

"quite a bit of time, almost half a decade" she nodded her head silently

"tell me, have you ever slept with any of your employers?"

She almost choked on her own spit "i beg your pardon?"

"have you ever head sex with one of your boss's"

"no"

"none what so ever?"

"no"

"what about oral sex?"

Tenten's cheeks began to go a bit pink at this subject, this was embarrassing "no"

"ever given a blow job?"

she looked at him incredulously "no I have not"

"so you're a virgin?"

"yes, I am"

"are you sure about that"

she gaped at him "are you implying something?"

"no not at all" he walked to the other side of the stand watching her "have you been checked by a gynecologist?" she looked taken aback and she glanced at Tsunade, she looked like she was ready to break the pen in her hand in half.

"i have no reason to go to one"

"and why's that?"

"well I am a virgin, and to go to a place like that when you havent had sex, it can be quite painful."

"are you trying to hide something?"

she began to clench the arms of the leather chair "what?"

"i find it quite incredulous that you haven't had any sexual intercourse what so ever"

Tsunade stood "objection!" but the judge ignored her

"i have no reason to lie, im a virgin"

"you seem a little angry"

"i advise you quit pushing it"

"your honor!"

Jiraya finally took notice of Tsunade

"he's intentionally insulting my client, he's leading!" suddenly Tenten noticed Orochimaru reach into his breast pocket and poke out a 500 dollar bill, and then smirked as once again the judge over ruled, she narrowed her eyes _'bastard'_

"so tell me Tenten are you angry?" there was silence as everyone heard several small pops come from the front of the room. Jiraya leaned over to look at Tenten and saw she had popped ten holes into the chair from how much force she had been digging her nails into it.

"not at all" she calmly stated, the judge blinked a few times, sat straight in his chair again and pulled at his collar uncomfortably. Orochimaru frowned, but it quickly went away as he brought out a small poster board that was hidden behind a piece of cloth, he set it a little ways off from Tenten so everyone could see

"tell me, have you had any work done?" she heard Karin snort and shot her a glare,

"no I have not, my body and the way I look is completely natural, unlike some people" she shot a glare and Karin only glared back.

"hm. Really? Because I have to say you look quite different from high school" he began to reach for the cloth, Tenten's eyes widened _'oh no'_ he removed the sheet and too Tenten's complete horror it was her yearbook photo from softmore year. She smacked a hand over her eyes in embarrassment as she heard snickers and snorts from the people in the room, she removed her hand and huffed while looking at the awful picture. She had glasses back then and they were dorky thick rimmed round ones, along with awful braces and frizzy hair that was put up into two childish buns on her head, she was wearing an old baggy t shirt, and even though you couldn't see it, she was more than likely wearing a pair of baggy jeans. Orochimaru smiled at her obviously amused, her cheeks had become red

"lovely picture" she scowled "so tell me, how did...that, become this?"

"braces came off that same year but I got lazer eye surgery when I was 20, I kept those buns till after senior year, and the reason you can't tell that I had the same body then as I do now is because I wore baggy clothes"

"low self esteem?"

her eye brow twitched "that's personal"

Neji was having trouble restraining himself, this bastard was doing nothing but embarrassing Tenten, and intentionally trying to make her mad. He just wanted to wring his pale freak neck, but he had control, he took some calming breaths and tried to relax.

"but why I ask would a girl like you have low self esteem, and care so little of the way she looked?" he eyed her "i mean something must have happen, something deep, personal, family like maybe?"

it all clicked in Tenten's mind, he knew and he was about to spill everything.

"What are you getting at?"

"where's you father Tenten?"

she stiffened "dead"

"aw that's to bad...but what happened when you were younger with daddy? You were daddy's little girl you should know"

she flinched at how he said 'were' "he left the house"

"he left the house!" Orochimaru repeated and turned to look at everyone then back at Tenten "and why did he leave the house?"

"...he went to be with another woman"

"uh huh I see, and he started a family with this other woman didn't he?"

Tenten was silent, but difficultly responded "yes"

"and he had children" Tenten stayed silent "and if im correct, a little girl" he eyed her dangerously "you weren't the most important thing in his life any more"

"shut it" she spit out through gritted teeth, Tsunade stood

"you were no longer his.. oh what did he call you when you were little?"

"objection!" she was ignored

"shut. up."

"it goes with a song... something about rainy days.."

"stop it."

"objection!"

"oh that's it you were his little sunshine, he would sing that to you wouldn't he?"

"i said shut. up."

"your honor!" Jiraya continued to ignore her

"but when that little girl came-"

"stop."

"you"

"shut it!"

"were no longer his sunshine were you?"

"shut up!"

"she was"

she clenched her eyes shut and slammed her palms over her ears while shaking her head "shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

the room went dead silent, nobody spoke, Jiraya sat their silently then quietly said

"well take a 15 minute recess then continue with the case"

he slammed his javelin and then walked out. People rushed out the moment they were given permission, practically tripping over each other to get out of the heavily tensioned atmosphere, it was suffocating, but Tenten didn't move, she couldn't, the muffled noise of people soon faded and it was mostly silent. She then heard muffled footsteps approach her, it wasn't a woman, the sound was to heavy, she then heard a voice that she could recognize even through her own muffled hearing, call her name

"Tenten"

she hesitated a moment, but then opened her eyes slowly and realized her chair was facing towards the left and their in front of her was Neji squatting down, and watching her with pain filled eyes. She blinked a few times, her eyes began to burn a bit, he watched her a second or two more before he did something unexpected, he opened his arms towards her, she blinked and looked at his face to his arms to his face again. He watched her steadily, when he noticed her bottom lip began to quiver, she slowly began to lower her hands from her ears, then quickly lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, chocking back whimpers and sniffling as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her small waist tightly, letting her know that he wouldn't let go, he stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words into her ear.

10 minutes later Tenten had finally calmed down just when people were filing in again, and just as Neji left her to join the other guys he kissed her on the fore head and walked off, she blushed momentarily but then brushed it off quickly as the judge came back in. Orochimaru and Karin were seated discussing something when the judge interrupted

"Orochimaru are you ready?"

"yes your honor I am"

he stood and walked towards the stand where Tenten sat. The room was silenced, as they watched the two. And so he began

"Now Tenten it has been proven over sometime that you can be quite violent when you choose to be, correct?"

"yes"

"how violent?"

"i woulnd't kill if that's what you're thinking"

he studied her a moment "right, then tell me what was your reason for attacking Karin so violently"

"she brought up the fact that she slept with my father when we were in high school" people gasped as Orochimaru's eyes widened a fraction, she smirked "did I mention we were only 15"

people began murmuring and looking at each other in shock Karin was stunned and looked around nervously

"quiet! Settle down people!" Jiraya slammed the javelin and the noise soon stopped.

"she didn't tell you? Oh what a shame" she said in mock pity, he glared at her

"but does that really give you a right to attack her the way you did?"

"she asked for it, she came to me while I was working, in my office, in my building, to purposefully verbally harass me, nothing more nothing less." Orochimaru seemed to be getting a bit nervous, she inwardly smirked _'running out of material...good'_

"is it true you self harm?"

her eyes widened "that's personal"

"answer the question"

"no, this has nothing to do with my case"

" i-"

"Orochimaru the girls right, we can't waste anymore time on useless information that's getting us no where, we only have an hour left and ill need a verdict by the end of it." Orochimaru shut his mouth then grinded his teeth as he bit out a fine and then stormed off. Tenten was then relieved from the stand and thank fully was able to go back to her seat.

After that more and more doctors came in defending Karin's case and then Karin went up to the stand, Tenten watched as she puffed her chest out more for the judge to see, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Orochimaru questioned her first,

"so Karin" he started off "can you tell us your side of the story?" Karin acted like the idea of remembering the event was awful, but that she would tough it out for the sake of the case, Tenten clenched an unclenched her fists as she spoke, dry sobbing and shedding crocodile tears

"it was awful! I hardly said anything really! Before she full on attacked me with those scissors, im traumatized now!" she sniffed loudly"i literally saw my life flash before my eyes! I thought I was going to die!" she began blubbering, Tenten silently smacked her forehead, _'this is embarrassing_' Orochimaru only nodded his head sympathetically then asked

"now Karin do you think you could show the court room the damage that was done?" she blinked silently for a few seconds then looked Tenten straight in the eye, she saw a mischievous glint that immediately put her on edge

"of course"

Everyone watched as she grabbed her scalp from the middle of her head to reveal a bald head! Everyone gasped in shock and Tenten and Tsunade almost fell out of their chairs.

"you said those were extensions!" Tenten yelled out accusingly

"yeah. I lied" The judge slammed his javelin again for everyone to calm down.

"Now Karin, is it hard for you to deal with this?"

"yes, it really is! My hair was my life, my everything! And then she just cut it all off! It was patchy and near my scalp, so I had to shave it all off, look! Look at the scratches!" She turned head to show any red scratches on the back of it. Tenten opened and closed her mouth in shock. Orochimaru turned to look at her and smirked

"that will be all" Tsunade quickly took his place and began firing questions.

"Are you sure Tenten cut so close to your scalp?"

"of course im sure! Didn't you see the scratches!"

"but if I'm correct" Tsunade took out a picture from a folder in her hand

"this was all the hair that she cut" the picture was in black and white from a security camera where it showed Karin underneath Tenten and her hair was a little shorter than shoulder length "so I ask how was it possible if Tenten only cut the hair a little past your shoulders?"

"that pictures fuzzy it looks longer, its actually much shorter"

"alright then, now back to sleeping with Tenten's father" she went tense

"you were 15, you do realize that you were a minor, that was illegal"

"o-oh please I was 18! Tenten just got her facts mixed up!"

"liar!" Tenten stood from her chair and glared viciously at Karin

"what'd you say?!"

"liar!"

"i was 18!"

"no you weren't you slut, you were 15! you're under oath!"

"that's why im telling the truth!"

"bull shit!"

"you littl-!" Jiraya began to bang his javelin on the wood repeatedly as he gave them both a glare, Tenten plopped back into her chair non to happy, Karin crossed her arms in a huff, Tsunade continued questioning her, and soon they were at the end of their case.

With closing statements, the judge asked everyone to wait quietly and patiently while he chose the ending verdict. Tsunade clicked and unclicked her pen nervously as Tenten decided to distract herself by looking through her lawyers notes. 10 minutes later Jiraya returned Orochimaru, Karin, Tenten and Tsunade stood waiting patiently.

"i've looked through the evidence thoroughly and gone over what you all have said and done, and ive come to my decision, in the case of Ms. Tenten paying Ms. Karin $900,000 as a fine for damage done to her...hair?" he raised his eyebrow " Ms. Tenten must pay this fine, while Ms. Karin will pay her $500" Tenten was confused, _'what?' _"and Ms. Tenten's fine must be payed in cash. That will be all, case dimissed" he slammed the javelin three times then stood up and, everyone with him, and then left. Tenten was in a state of shock as she collapsed back into her chair and dropped her face into her hands, and began to push them into her hair

"Told you i'd win" she heard Karins voice and then her cackling laugh, but she hardly payed any attention to her. She heard the seat next to her squeak, as a warm hand came onto her shoulder.

"Tenten, im so sorry that I couldn't do more, lady luck just wasn't with us" Tenten looked up, her hands no longer in her hair, she gave a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes

"it's fine, you did your best, we all did but...i just" she covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes looked into space "i just dont know...how im going to..to pay for this." Tsunade's heart broke at her words, she could only do one thing for the girl and that was giving her a hug, and so she did. Tenten half halfheartedly returned it, but was still thankful for it. After a bit they pulled away

"i should probably get going so I can get all of this sorted out" she slowly stood with her bag "thank you Tsunade, for everything" Tsunade smiled

"your welcome" as Tenten began to walk out of the courtroom, her attention was caught by the guys standing their giving her sympathetic looks, she blinked and starred at them with a curious look then Lee came at her with tears in his eyes and choked her into a hug, Naruto not too long after.

"guuyys, take it easy, im fine" Lee continued to rub his cheek against hers, she grimaced as his blubbering wet face was covering hers with tears. she was finally able to pry them off, Shikamaru stepped forward

"are you sure?"

"it's a big fine" Sai continued

"yeah I know, but ill pull through"

Neji stepped forward "you know Tenten we dont mind help-"

she cut him off "no. I wont borrow anyone's money, it needs to come from me, dont worry," as she walked past him she patted his cheek "i got this" they watched her leaving figure, not turning around once.

Neji sighed "stubborn woman."

* * *

**review please! and im sorry Tenten didn't win dont hurt me!**


	13. Chapter 13crumbling like pastries

**I do not own the songs the A team by Ed Sheeran or turn me on Nicki Minaj (i'm not really a big fan of hers, but every once in a blue moon there is a song that i like) enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13;crumbling like pastries, dont deny me

_White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes, burnt lungs, sour taste._

A week passed and Neji noticed her sudden dramatic change ,she had slipped into depression, her usually sparkling brown eyes that reflected all light making them twinkle like the nights sky had become dull, it was like the warm chocolate in them had frozen over giving her a dead look. She had stopped eating again, he could tell by the way her stomach would growl loudly at times during meetings, and how she was becoming pale, and was looking more and more hollow by the day, she would rub her forehead or temples constantly, trying to soothe away a migraine. Dark circles under her eyes resulted from her lack of sleep, she was still alert and working, but he knew it was only adrenalin, she was wearing away to nothing right before his eyes and he couldn't stand it.

_Lights gone, days end, struggling to pay rent, long nights_

He had heard from Shikamaru that she was able to pay the fine but it took almost all the money in her saving account, so plus the money Karin payed she only had $600 left in there. She was staying at worker longer and longer, at times he would think that she was doing it on purpose, not wanting to go home, he never realized it was because she was terrified to be alone, knowing that in the dark recesses of her mind, ideas and thoughts would come to her, like a monster in the dark, and she didnt know if she would be able to control herself.

_Been this way since 18, but lately, her face seems slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries_

She was dark and alone, and he knew that, and he wanted to help her... but he just didn't know how.

It was night time; Tenten sat silently in her flat on the couch watching the muted T.V. She wore a pair of black spanks, he hair left down with a white fuzzy hoodie that had a midnight blue Christmas sweater design on it. They had sent her home early from work, she didn't know why, but she did as she was told. She was watching the news, apparently a cold front was coming _'maybe it'll snow...'_ she'd always loved the snow, but at the moment she didn't really care, she just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again. She sat silently _'I gotta get out' _she lifted her self from the couch, turned off the T.V. And walked towards the door. She didn't bother changing _'it doesn't matter'_ she slipped on her black high tops, grabbed her keys and left. She pressed the button for the parking garage and rode down, when she arrived she walked towards her car, but then stopped as she reached for the handle. She hesitated, then made the sudden decision to just walk, why? She didn't know, she just did.

She walked out of the parking garage and down the sidewalk, she kept her hands in the front pocket of her hoodie and weaved through some crowded ares, people gave her strange looks at what she was wearing in this cold, but she could've cared less.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat, tried to swim to stay afloat, dry house, wet clothes_

She continued to walk down the sidewalk till she decided to stop and lean against a concrete wall. She slid down and then let her legs bend up in front of her, she rested both her elbows on her knees her hands near her mouth, as she gently placed her lip over the end of the sleeve of the white hoodie. She watched people as they passed, they all seemed so happy and content, why couldn't she have that? What did she do that was so wrong in life that she had to suffer through so much? Why did God torture her like this, the pain was building in her chest as she began to feel that rock in her throat, she blinked once, her eyes became glassy, she blinked again and as silent tears fell she pushed some hair away from her face. Why has God forsaken her so. She slowly stood on shaky limbs, then wrapped her arms around her self and continued to walk, she didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care.

_The worst things in life come free to us,its to cold outside for angels to fly_

As she continued walking, a white flurry came into her eye sight, she stopped an looked up as another and another began to land on her face and leave cold wet kisses on her stinging red cheeks and nose. She blinked as they landed on her lashes softly and stuck. A soft smile came to her face, and an undeniable pain came to her chest.

* FLASHBACK *

"daddy daddy! Look at the snow!" an 8 year old Tenten ran towards the window sill where her father was seated with a mug of peppermint tea, he always smelled like it. Her buns bounced as she jumped onto the windows cushioned seat and admired the white crystalline flakes floating through the air."Aren't they beautiful?"

he chuckled "just like you panda bear" she turned to him and gave him a glowing smile. He then gently put his mug to the side and leaning in and said to her "do you wanna know what's so special about snow flakes? Her eyes got big and dough like

"what?"

"everyone is unique and different" she cocked her head to the side

"what do you mean daddy?"

"no one Is alike, they all have different patterns and shapes and sizes", her eyes twinkled

"really!"

"mmhhmm look" he pointed to some snowflakes that had stuck to the frosted glass, her big eyes scrutinized the flakes on display, and then widened with fascination, as she saw that they were different. She giggled and then jumped into her fathers arms

"they are different daddy they really are!" she snuggled into him smelling peppermint "i love you daddy"

"i love you more my little sunshine"

* END FLASHBACK *

_An angel will die, covered in white, closed eye_

She pressed her lips together and put a hand over her heart to ease it's pain

"daddy.." she softly whispered.

The snow continued to fall heavily down as she continued walking with her arms wrapped around her now hooded figure. She became extremely pale as her cheeks were bright red along with her nose, but her lips were hinting at a tint of blue, she reached up with shaky fingers and touched them and realized they were numb. The sound of rushing water to her right suddenly got her attention. She slowly turned her head and noticed she was on a bridge, she approached the ledge and looked down.

_And hoping for a better life,this time well fade out tonight, straight down the line_

She watched the black water move furiously beneath the bridge in its own animalistic current _'I wonder...'_

_Doctor, Doctor, need you bad, hold me babe_

Tenten leaned over more, her eyes became a bit misty _'I want to be free...'_

_Doctor, Doctor, where you at? Give me somethin_

she began to push her self up _'I want the pain to go away...' _

_I need your love, I need your love, I need your lovin_

she brought one knee up onto the ledge _'I want to be loved...' _

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin_

a harsh stinging wind pushed her hood back billowing her hair away from her pale face. Suddenly, Tenten felt an arm come around her waist and yank her away from the ledge _'what?'_

_My body needs a hero come and save me_

she realized someone was dragging her away, and from the sounds of an engine it was to their car

"no!" she screamed "let go of me!" the person didn't speak, she could feel their warm chest on her back, and she liked it, but she had to finish, she had to "i have to finish! You dont know what you're doing! LET GO!" she continued kicking and screaming but the person didn't say a word.

_Somethin tells me you know how to save me_

They dragged her to the back of the car and suddenly the back popped open

"don't you dare put me in the trunk! Stop!" they threw her in so her back was facing them, then it was closed shut. She rolled over and began to scream in fury as she beat the top with her fist and kicked viciously "LET ME OUT!" the car moved and she could tell they were going fast, her body would shift with the car when it took sharp turns causing her head to hit the walls with a solid thump, by the fifth one she was livid, she kicked the top "ASSHOLE! WATCH YOUR DRIVING!" after a moment they lurched to a stop that caused Tenten to roll back to the position that she was in when she was first put in there. The back popped open and she could feel the penetrating cold hit her, just as she was about to turn to face her kidnapper she was grabbed again from behind and carried off as the person slammed the trunk shut and began to walk towards the elevator "you psycho! Where are you taking me!" she was so distracted she didn't even notice they were in her buildings parking garage.

The person got to the elevator and the doors soon opened they pressed the button for her floor but she didnt notice. She elbowed the person behind her in the stomach, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make them drop her in surprise, she crawled for the emergency stop button, but she was quickly captured again and picked up from around the waist as a child, she screamed with irritation

"release me! I have nothing you want! Let me go back to my buisness!" the doors dinged for her floor and the person suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth muffling the rest of her yells. She was dragged down the hall when she suddenly realized that everything looked familiar _'this...this is my building... how?' _she then felt a hand go into her front hoodies pocket "woah! Hands to yourself buddy!" she heard the click of her door "how the hell do you know where I live jack ass!?" she was suddenly thrown into her flat, she landed on her hands and knees, face almost hitting the side of the couch, she heard a definite slam and click _'locked'_ she turned in her position on all fours "just who the fucking hell do you think-YOU!" her eyes narrowed as she starred at the VERY familiar person before her.

_I've been feelin real low, oh I need you, come and rescue me_

Neji Hyuuga her boss stood in front of her with an eerily calm expression, his eyes boring into her, she felt he was looking into her very soul _'ha, what soul' _she jumped to her feet and stormed up to him

"what the hell do you think you're doing?!"she got in his face as best as she could, but it wasn't easy considering she was so short.

"i could ask you the same thing" he calmly replied void of emotion.

She ignored his response "you have no right to do what you did!" his eyes suddenly flicked with rage, she was slightly taken aback at the never seen look, but then quickly composed herself

"i had no right? You have no right to do something so stupid"

"i was perfectly fine! I would have gotten a simple job done!"

"suicide isn't a job its lunacy"

"you don't get it! I'd rather die!"

"You think its worth it but it's not you need to understand that that's not the answer Tenten, you wont be happy"

" how would you know! You dont know my pain!" she began to beat his chest with her fists "i want to be like everyone else! I want to be happy! I want what I cant have! happiness! Is that so much to ask!" she continued to beat his chest, "why was I forsaken!" he suddenly grabbed her wrist stopping her hands

"then open up Tenten you'll be happier if you just stop-"

"you cant find true happiness here!"

"that's because you dont take it when it's given to you!" he yelled, but she didn't stumble

"nothings true here everything's a dirty" she attempted to wretch one wrist away "filthy" she tried the other "LIE!" then both but to no avail.

_Ooooooohhhhhhhh!_

Suddenly she was very roughly pushed against the wall with both of her wrists pinned. His body was suddenly crushing hers and she gasped, at her sudden loss of breath, Neji brought his face to the side of her ear and whispered

"i have everything you need, dont deny me, and ill give it" she could feel his hot breath fan over her ear as his teeth scraped against it every time he spoke, she shivered involuntarily.

"it's not denial" she gritted out

"keep telling yourself that" he grinded his hips over hers very hard, but with a sensual slowness that caused her breath to hitch, she tightly closed her eyes, and began to struggle

"stop it" she harshly whispered. She knew what he was doing, and she didn't want him to stop, but she needed him to.

"no.." he began to grind on her roughly, her knees began to go weak, as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She whimpered when he suddenly stopped, with out her wanting to her hips thrusted forward, she cursed at her body acting like a dog in heat.

"you want it, ill give it, just say it"

"no" she softly whimpered, she heard him growl in her ear as he began to attack it with rough bites, and slippery wet licks.

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on, touch me save my life, come on and turn me on_

"Ah!" her back arched slightly, pressing her in to him as her eyes widened then shut tightly as she gritted her teeth. Her fingers clenched and unclenched, wanting to grip on to something, wanting to grip onto him, to sink her nails into his skin. He sucked on her ear lobe, and teethed it softly, then bit down, causing her to squirm.

"say it!" he harshly whispered, she gasped at the gruffness of his voice

"n-no" he shifted her wrist so his large hand could hold both as he shoved the other hand down the front of her shorts, past her panties. Out of instinct she tried to clench her thighs shut, but he shoved them apart easily then cupped her womanhood, she thrusted into his hand, but he didn't move it, he only held his calloused hand over her heated self, she sobbed and fidgeted trying to get some friction from his fingers as they only tickled her clit.

"you want me" he hotly whispered "your so wet" he slid a finger slowly in between her folds She flushed from the embarrassment of it all and gasped as he began to pat her with the tips of his fingers,

"d-dont s-s-say th-that"

"does it bother you when I talk vulgar?" she didn't respond as her cheeks became furiously scarlet, he then took his middle finger and began to prod with a bit a force at her pussy, she gasped and began to whimper with want, she wanted to be filled, she felt so empty

_i'm to young to die, come on and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

"i haven't even gone in, and I can already tell how tight you are" her blush got darker, he pressed his face closer to her ear "like a virgin." she was lost for words, as she was trying to straighten out her thoughts. "what do you want Tenten"

"i-"she hesitated, to embarrassed to say the words, she felt him push a little deeper, she gasped "i-i wa-want yo-ou, in-inside of m-me"

"do you really?" he was teasing her and she knew it "why?" she was at a lost, he pushed "why?"

"b-because" tears began to form in her eyes before she bowed her head and closed them causing them to spill down her cheeks "i...i love you" she softly whimpered and began to sob quietly as she pressed her forehead into his shoulder "i love you s-so much, it hurts * sniff * it's not even fair." he was silent before he lovingly whispered

"i love you too"

_Boy, i'm achin, make it right, my temperature is super high_

then before she could react he thrusted his finger all the way into her soaking wet pussy, she screamed in shock and slight pain at the unusual feeling, he released her hands and they immediately dug into his biceps as he placed a hand on the wall beside her. He began to pump his finger, she let out breathy moans as she clawed at his clothed arms,

"i was right" he took out his finger and shoved it back in making her scream "your extremely tight" he came in again at a certain angle and Tenten let out a strangled cry as she clinged to him for dear life and flung her head back, he smirked _'found it'_ he angled his finger so that every time he came in he would hit that spot.

_If I scream, If I cry, its only cause I feel alive_

She screamed every time he did, and let out incoherent sputtering, as the drool began to dribble down her chin. She felt a pressure building and she was desperate for it

"N-neji" she was finally able to say. He knew she was close and he continued to pump faster and harder adding another finger, stretching her causing her to scream, and just as she met her limit he sealed her lips swallowing her scream, as her walls tightened. He continued pumping as she rode out her orgasm. It dribbled to the floor as she came all over his hand, she sobbed fruitlessly at the feeling of him still pumping her even during her orgasm. When it was finally over she slumped in his arms, he pushed her back so she was resting against his arm that he wrapped around her waist. She breathed heavily with scarlet cheeks watching him as he began to lick his hand clean, she was blushing furiously. No matter how many times she saw him do it, it was always embarrassing to watch, he smirked at her face and pressed their foreheads together as he looked deeply into her eyes

"so sweet" he licked her bottom lip "and warm" he kissed her as he picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to her bed room.

_My body needs a hero come and save me_

He entered the dimly lit bedroom and dropped her onto the bed, she bounced a few times before he took his place on top of her so he was nestled right in between her thighs. They had kicked off their shoes and socks, Neji admired the result from his previous work. She was layed out beneath him with her shorts a little wet from her cum, and a deep red blush on her cheeks, her lips slightly parted gasping for breath,glistening slightly from saliva while her half lidded eyes starred up at him, smoldering a deep black. Her hair was splayed out beneath her on the ivory white pillow, but what caught his attention was the familiar glitter in her eyes, that of life, the one he hadn't seen in so long, but that he longed too, and he was finally able to see it again and it was all because of him, his member swelled with pride and want to make sure that life stays in those eyes and that its through her screaming his name late into the night as she makes his back bleed.

_Somethin tells me you know how to save me _

He leaned in and captured her lips in a rough and wild kiss shoving his tongue in her mouth and wrestling with hers for dominance, as he did so he slid his hot hands underneath her hoodie and began to run soothing circles over her abdomen. He had won the battle and was able to bring her tongue out of her mouth, he began to suckle on it causing her to gasp then let out a loud moan. His hands slid further up her hoodie, as they skimmed over her still clothed breasts and rested on her bare shoulders. Understanding they pulled away as he easily slipped the hoodie off and threw it somewhere carelessly. He went back to her lips as they kissed each other feverishly, he lifted her slightly deepening the kiss while unclasping her bra and flicking it off her body and over the bed. She suddenly pulled her lips away and turned her head to the side, her blush increasing as she crossed her arms over to cover her chest. He smirked at her innocent action. He whispered against her cheek

"there's no reason to be embarrassed." He wrapped his hands around her wrists tugging slightly "you're beautiful" he began to pull them away with little resistance, but she still couldnt look at him

"but..m-my scars..." he began to kiss down her neck

"i don't care..they only make you more beautiful" she gasped as he bit down on her collarbone, causing her to jerk slightly. He chuckled and continued to bite, lick, and suckle certain parts of her neck.

_I've been feelin real low oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

He pulled her arms away completely and was now sliding his hands back up when he felt his thumbs run over a rough area of raised flesh that was much larger than the rest, he brought her wrists up and looked at the large gashes on the main vein point, he looked down at her to see her head turned to the side again with silent tears hitting the pillow he kissed the large scars twice, then gently setting them down, he placed his hand on the side of her cheek and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes misty and red with tears continually pouring down, he leaned and gently placed a kiss on her lips as he whispered on them

"never again...ill never let it happen again" she opened her mouth to let out a sob, but he quickly swallowed it along with the rest, her hands shot up into his hair tangling in the dark locks as his hands cupped her breast from underneath and began to fondle and play with them. Her sobs turned to moans and whimpers of pleasure as he rubbed his palms over her breasts and then began to tweak them, she gasped and arched her body forward her mouth pulling away from his, but he went right back at her neck.

"Ah! N-nejiii!" her tips had perked and her breasts had slightly reddened from his ministrations, but he wan't done.

_Make me come alive come on and turn me on_

She felt like her chest was ablaze, but it only got hotter as he kissed down her chest and took one hard pink nub into his hot mouth, She arched giving him more as she let out strangled moans and gasps, as her nails dug painfully at his scalp, it only turned him on, she breathed erratically as she felt his tongue swirl and roll over her nipple while his other hand fondled her other breast, she let out a strangled cry as she felt him bite down hard on her breast leaving a definite mark, he did the same to the other breast, now fondling the sore one with his hand, she was going mad with lust

"oh God.." she threw her head back as he squeezed her breast and then cried out again as he bit the other one leaving another mark, he quickly went to her ear and huskily whispered

"mine". She wouldve been mad if any other man would have so much as attempted to claim her as his, but she didn't care with Neji, the way he dominated her gave her such a turn on, how he was forceful and rough, God she loved it. With half lidded eyes and her fingers still tightly knotted in his hair, she dumbly nodded her head silently. He pulled back and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, Tenten watched as she propped herself up on her elbows when he was done he pushed her back down with a kiss as her small nimble hands pushed back his shirt from his arms, which he then carelessly threw to the side.

_Touch me, save my life come on and turn me on, turn me on_

He smirked, but then groaned as he felt his member start to push some on the fabric of his pants; he began to kiss down her neck, down the middle of her chest and down her stomach kissing the top of her spanks. His hot hands slid down the side of her body making her involuntarily shiver, they then came to her shorts, and he quickly yanked them down her legs and off the bed. He went down lower and her hands were no longer to reach his hair instead she gripped the sheets, he began to nip at her panty line, Tenten's breath hitched _'h-he wouldn't' _he grabbed it with his teeth and then yanked it down, sliding it the rest of the way off of her she eeped and closed her legs but he grabbed her knees and pryed them apart. He slid his hands down and rested them on her trembling inner thighs, he breathed over her hot sex,

"d-dont ju-just s-si-sit th-there!"he smirked he could tell she was embarassed by the way she squirmed, he leaned in and gave a long languid lick to her folds she gasped and propped herself on her elbows watching him, he licked again harder seperating her folds slightly, she threw her head back and clenched the sheets tightly, He did it again and her arms became weak making her collapse back on the bed with a loud sob, he cracked and threw gentle out the window, he immediately attacked her sex by sucking and gnawing on her clit, she screamed in ecstacy, and was sure she just ripped her sheets from his sudden vicious movement. Her legs began to squirm as he continued attacking her now red and swollen nub, he wrapped one arm around each thigh to keep her still, so she only shook and wriggled violently in his grasp. She cried out and moaned and gasped loudly at every ministration, she screamed euphorically when he shoved his wet tongue into her pussy, she reached her hands down to his wrists and wrapped her hands around them digging her nails into his flesh.

_I'm to young to die come one and turn me on, turn me on_

He wasn't fazed, her screams got louder, he removed his tongue, she cried at the lost

"N-neji please!" she wanted to finish, he began to lick her nub "please! Please!"

"not yet.."

she screamed in frustration, he continued licking her nub "ugh! NEJI!"

she screamed when he suddenly began suckling roughly on her nub and she came in his mouth. He took every last drop like sweet ambrosia, and even sucked to make sure for good measure that he got everything. She whimpered as he did so, she was still sensitive, and felt a tingle again, but he soon stopped, she was spent as she layed there breathing heavily her breasts rising and falling quickly. He shot back up and captured her lips in a heated kiss, she could taste herself, and it made her moan in want. Her hands slid down from his chest over his abs, she felt how easily his muscles reacted to her heated touch, she met his belt and , quite boldly, began to undo it to the best of her ability, with shaky hands. Neji smirked in pleasure as she was able to undo it and his button and zipper, she started to slide it down his thighs, but when she couldn't reach anymore, he did it the rest of the way. Then his boxers, she was much more hesitant with this, he pulled his lips away and resting his forehead against hers he grabbed her hands and placing them on his waistband, lead her movements sliding them off slowly from his body, they were soon off and just as she was about to pull away, with half lidded eyes he brought her hands to his large and hard member. He hissed in pleasure at the touch of her hands, she gripped him , firmly, causing him to jerk, Her eyes widened, he was so big and long, she didn't know how he was going to fit, he chuckled as he saw the look in her eyes,

"don't worry" he whispered against her lips "itll fit" she blushed a deep red and only nodded her head.

_You've got my life, in the palm of your hands_

She felt him prod at her entrance she felt the slight pressure, he captured her lips in an open mouthed kiss to distract her mind, it worked for the most part as he began to enter her, but as he continued entering her she began to feel stinging, it only got more intense as he continued to enter her, she pulled her lips away an grasped onto his back digging her nails into his flesh

"ne-neji" tears began to form as he continued pushing, he whispered to her

"it's alright, itll be over soon" he came to her hymen her breathing was already erratic,without hesitation he thrusted the rest of the way breaking through her virginity, he felt her pussy tightly contract around him and he groaned in pleasure, and with as much self control as possible didn't move,she was so tight, and her being small in general, her pussy sucked deliciously on his cock, the moment he broke through searing hot pain spread through Tenten, her back arched and her head flung back with her eyeswide and tears pouring , her mouth open in a silent scream, he was so big and hot, she dragged her nails down Neji's back he swore he could feel the skin breaking, but it only came to him as a sensational tingle. He whispered to her as he kissed her tears away and she found her voice again, whimpering incoherent words

"sh, I know it hurts, im here, itll go away" he eased out and she let out a pained sob. He thrusted back in slowly and she gripped tightly to his back letting out a slight whimper. He pulled out again and put his forehead against hers, they looked into each others eyes, he thrusted in again, and instead of a cry of pain it was one of pleasure, she moaned loudly, her hot breath hitting his mouth. His eyes glinted as he began to give her slow thrusts in succession,

"f-faster" that was all he needed to up the ante. He immediately began to go faster, and to her please, harder, she screamed and cried out from the intense pleasure being sent in shock waves through her body, she left a dozen burning scratches on his back as he ruthlessly pounded in to her, he came out at one point and thrusted back in with a firm thrust hitting that magic spot. She tossed her head to the side with her teeth grit and her eyes wide, as she let out a strangled crys as he continued hitting that spot loving the reaction he was getting. He was able at one point to pry her hands of his back and slide his hands into hers intertwining their fingers and holding them above their heads on the mattress. As they began to near their climax Tenten couldn't think straight anymore, all she wanted was for him to keep pounding into her, he then decided to go harder causing her to throw her head back and scream as she dug her nails into his knuckles, he whispered into her ear in a husky voice

"your so tight, and wet" she moaned at his words.

_Come and save me now, I know you can_

He lost control as he felt her already tight pussy tighten further on his large cock. He let out an animalistic growl and began to full out ravage her,

"N-neji" she let out breathlessly

"scream my name" he rasped, she was so close so close, when he abruptly stopped, she was hyper ventilating and on the verge of tears she began to fruitlessly squrim

"ne-neji! Please!" "

what do you want me to do Tenten?"

"l-let me finish!"

"what do you want me to do" she knew what he wanted her to say, but it was to embarassing, he began to tortuously pull out

"ugh! F-fuck me!" he thrusted back into her with so much force she thought she would break. He went harder and faster then before "yes! Yes!" she was getting to her climax again.

"scream my name" he whispered to her again, and after one hard thrust that she felt touch her womb she came, and she screamed his name as she threw her head back with wide eyes,

"NNNNEEEJJJJIII!" She was sure the glass of her balcony door would break, her hands were shaking in his, she began to violently convulse as she orgasmed, but he wasn't finished he continued going hard and fast even though she was impossibly tight around him, her eyes widened as she felt an orgasm come in the middle of her first orgasm, she screamed while tossing her head fruitlessly to the side as she couldn't even understand her own body function keeping her from swallowing so saliva spilled from her mouth to the pillow. Tears poured down her face, she was so overwhelmed with passion and pleasure it was unbearable. Neji followed soon after with a loud growl as he buried his face deeply into her neck and bit down, breaking the skin causing her to cry out along with the feeling of his hot seed being shot into her. It was such a large load she felt it spill out on her thighs thickly. She went limp and was breathing hard, he pulled out and collapsed next to her so as not to crush her, he pulled her body close to his and he brought a sheet up to cover them, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, once they were both breathing normally again, Tenten whispered to Neji words that had never made him happier

"_I love you."_

_I know you can save me, and make me feel alive._

* * *

**Alright so i dont even know if its possible to have an orgasm in the middle of an orgasm but Neji's a sexy beast so i think that he just made it possible lol, and i know it's strange to have smut for someones first time, but i dont know i feel neji and tenten are smutty people so meh, anyways review please!**


	14. Chapter 14 Morning after,

**yes i know it's short, but no this is not the end of this story there are still chapters to come! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14; Morning after,

Tenten groaned as she heard an annoying high pitched noise blare in her ear, grumbling a line of curses she reached her arm out from beneath the warm sheets and smacked the top of the electrical demon spawn from hell. She raised her head from the pillow and looked at the green number 3:30 A.M. She wanted to groan in annoyance, but she actually felt good at this God forsaken hour. She didn't exactly understand why until she felt a strong arm wrap around her bare waist and slide her back towards a warm chest. She was a little lost until the male behind her kissed her ear and she caught their scent _'white roses' _with a smile so genuine it hurt she slowly turned over to see the very man she was expecting, a brilliant red came to her cheeks as she stared into his pearl eyes that stared back at her with a burning intensity, but were still gentle and loving. her smile broadened as she saw his own smile on his usually stoic face

"good morning"she whispered, he chuckled as he brought her closer to him

"for once, I can definitely agree with that statement." she giggled as she buried her face into his chest. A high pitched noise caught their attention, Tenten's alarm clock now read 3:45 AM, Neji reached over this time and successfully turned it off

"why do you get up so early?" she looked up at him with an annoyed face

"because im a girl and If I wanna look good I need time"

He snuggled into her face as he said

"you always look good" she giggled and gently pushed his face away while rolling her eyes

"flirt" she began to roll over to get out of bed before realizing something _'i'm completely naked... how is this.. fuuuccckkk' _she was sitting up with the sheets brought up to cover her chest, but he could still see her naked back she turned to him and caught him smirking at her as he watched her with amused eyes and his hands behind his head. Her eyes narrowed

"you better not look" His smirk grew

"why? there's nothing I havent seen" her cheeks became cherry's

"s-still dont look!" he sat up next to her while laughing and leaned in

"you shouldn't be so embarassed"

"w-well I am"

"Maybe I can fix that" she raised an eyebrow at him,

"what are you-?" she suddenly caught the mischievous glint in his eyes, just as she was about to scramble off the bed he grabbed her and pulled her out from beneath the sheets, stood up and put her over his shoulder. She screamed

"Neji! Put me down!"

"well take our shower together"

"b-b-b-bu-but-!"

"i'll make sure that you get clean, Tenten" she could just see the smirk on his face as her face was scarlet, she continued struggling when they entered the bathroom he spoke again

"you should really learn to behave Tenten", he set her down on the sinks counter, "i guess ill just have to teach you." He then closed the door to the bathroom. You could say that he taught her very well.

Tenten giggled as she waited for Neji in her bedroom doing last touches in front of her full body mirror. She wore a form fitting long sleeved black dress with a large red ribbon accentuating her waist that went to mid thigh with a knee high black boots that were flat, she tied half of her hair up with a black ribbon. He walked out of her walk in closet finishing the last few buttons of the black button up underneath his black suit jacket, he was wearing black slacks with black dress shoes.

"Tell me again, why you have male shirts?" She hummed as she walked to the bed to check her purse and make sure she had everything inside,

"they were my brothers and I usually use them as night shirts" she giggled as she turned to look at him starring at her with a smile "but I think they've come to be quite handy" he laughed

"I think they'd look better on you" she blushed while putting her bag on her shoulder and walking out of the room with him following in tow

"i guess well just have to test that later" she winked at him, he chuckled as they left her flat, locking the door behind them. They held hands the whole way down, and they decided to go through the lobby where it seemed Kenshi was waiting, but then looked horrified when he saw Neji and Tenten holding hands, while she had an obvious glow.

"no" he shook his head

"this can't be!" he shook his head vigorously as they walked by him. Tenten turned to him with a large toothy grin with her eyes closed as she held up her and Neji's intertwined hands while holding up her other hand in a peace sign. He collapsed to his knees "I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FIRST!" Tenten laughed as they left.

When they got to the parking garage Neji insisted that he would drive her to work

"i don't wanna cause you any problems with the public though.." she eyed him warily, he raised a brow

"the public? Just because im a CEO doesn't mean I can't have a relationship with my secretary" he smirked at her embarrassed face

"what if it causes rumors of scandal?"

"people can think what they want. all I know is that im perfectly happy with you, and no one will take that from me" he crosssed his arms on top of the car from the drivers side and watched her, the emotions passing by her like an open book, she only smiled, shook her head and then got In the car, Neji smirked with triumph and got in with her. They drove to Un Cielo's office building and Tenten realized that Neji was truly honest about not caring if people knew he was with his secretary, as they walked through the lobby men and women alike gasped, whispered, and a few broke down crying, when they arrived at their floor Tenten and Neji took no notice of Yoko as they said their goodbyes and gave each other a sweet kiss, along with some flirtatious words before they both disappeared into their offices. Yoko connected with the girls immediately.

As Tenten sat in a meeting with the boys once again, she couldn't help but have a small smile on her face as she took notes, and Neji couldn't help but have a lingering gaze on her _'she's truly beautiful...to think I finally have her, it feels like a dream I don't want to wake up from'_ they both had feelings that rivaled any other lovers. Tenten was still concerned not wanting this love that made her heart beat with life, and every day seem newer and brighter than the last, to end. She had wanted this, craved this, needed this more than ever, and she finally had it. That reality of it brought her jubilant joy. From the glow both of them gave off none of the others in the room could help but give each other a knowing smiling that Neji finally seemed happy with a woman, and that his secretary along with becoming their friend had finally found happiness with someone who would never break her heart.

The conference doors suddenly burst open, and Ino stood there with a mischievous smirk and a happy glint in her eyes, they landed on Tenten and she began to squeal

"Ino?"

"TENTEN YOU HOAR! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD US?! OUR LITTLE GIRLS GROWING UP!"

"What?"

"WE HAVE TO TALK!" She grabbed the back of Tenten's leather chair and began to pull her back

"w-wait! I'm in the middle of a meeting!"

"no time!"

"CHILD I'M DOING MY DAMN JOB!" Ino ignored her though, even as her nails scraped against the wooden table for help.

"I GOT HER GIRLS!" everyone in the room could hear more squealing from out side, Tenten's eyes widened.

"oh no! NO! None of your perverted girl talks!"

"this one'll be different" she winked at her, Tenten dug her heels into the floor but to no avail

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOO-!" The boys then heard muffled struggling and clear yells

"INO LET GO! I MEAN IT! I WI- GAH! DONT TOUCH ME THERE!"

"OOPS MY BAD!"

"LIAR! WAH!? PUT ME DOWN! RELEASE ME YOU DEMONIC SPAWNS OF SATAN!"

" OH TENTEN YOU'RE SO CUTE!" They then heard loud girlish laughter and an irritated scream, then a door closing and silence. All the boys thought one thing _'what the fuck just happened?'_

"okay! So tell us everything!"

"no"

"why not?!"

"well, maybe I will, just do me one teeny tiny favor"

"what is it?"

"com'ere...closer...closer...oh come on I dont bite, closer...okay...*breath's in deeply*...UNTIE ME FROM THIS DAMN CHAIR YOU PSYCHOTIC BLONDE!" Ino screamed then cradled her ear with anime tears going down her eyes

"but if we do that you might run for it!"

"wouldn't that be a shame" Tenten replied with sarcasm,

"oh come on Tenny at least give us something! Were your best friends!"

"yeah!" Sakura continued"at least give us something! Out of all the time we've known you, you've never shown the faintest amount of interest in anyone of the opposite sex! And now, out of no where, you and Neji are seen holding hands, kissing, AND flirting!? Come on girl, give us something!" Tenten sighed, she had a point, a small smile then a light blush came to her cheeks

"alright, i'll give you something" all the girls squealed and gathered around her, leaning in listening intently, she took a breath "i'm not a virgin any more" Hinata's eyes widened, and then she passed out, Ino and Sakura squealed in delight and hugged each other with tears in their eyes from happiness, while Temari hugged Tenten as she laughed complimenting her for the great success. Ino sniffed

"she grew up so fast"

"yeah,yeah, now can you untie me! I am getting payed for what I do!"

"oh, alright! But well need to get together soon so you can give us ALL THE DETAILS" Temari finished untying her and Tenten stood up, grateful for her release.

"fine fine, whatever you guys want." the girls continued chatting in Tenten's office as she grabbed her chair and took it back to the meeting, a smile coming to her face, remembering she'd see Neji

'_so this is what it feels like'_ she walked in and made eye contact with him, her heart racing _'love'_

* * *

**Review please!**


	15. chapter 15 why me?, justice is served

**So yeah i feel this chapter may be a bit cheesy but you guys tell me enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 15; why me?, justice is served

Weeks had passed and things had never been better for Neji and Tenten. Every day was new and better than the last. No longer did she feel hopeless and alone or cold towards the world, she smiled more, and they were actually meaningful smiles, each one actually glowed with happiness and joy. Neji saw the change, and he couldn't help but take part in it, his usual stoic self still existed, but he was a bit more relaxed and practically a completely different person when he was with Tenten, she was beautiful inside and out, and he only wanted to be there to see all of it. He felt things he'd never felt before, and experienced things he'd never experienced before, and he only had one person to thank and that was her. So yes, things were going great for the two, until one night Tenten realized how badly she truly needed Neji in her life.

It was about 11:30 when a black GTR pulled up at the front of Tenten's building.

"are you sure you dont want me to come up?" there was a glint in his eye that she just knew what he was truly asking. With a half lidded gaze and small smile on her lips she slowly leaned in while saying

"well... maybe..." she saw the hopefulness come across his gaze "not!" she then pecked him on the lips and exited the vehicle, she giggled as she heard him say

"you're playing dirty!" before she shut the door. She then walked over to the drivers side and bending down slightly tapped the glass lightly. The window lowered and her smile grew when she saw the little pout he'd developed, she couldn't hold back her laugh any more

"who ever thought that Neji Hyuuga could look adorable pouting" she then sighed when his pout grew "you have a very important meeting tomorrow mister! You need your rest! And as your secretary that means at the least seven hours of sleep!" he sighed but a small smile came over his features

"i hate it when you pull the business card on me"

"no" she leaned in to him "you love it" she then softly pressed her lips to his.

As they pulled away his face became serious

"but are you sure you don't want me to go with you? It is late." she rolled her eyes with a smile

"don't worry i'll be perfectly fine" she quickly pecked his lips "promise" he smiled at her, still having an uneasy feeling in his gut, but ignoring it even though it grew,

"alright, good night Tenten" she smiled sweetly at him "good night Neji" she kissed him on the cheek and then made her way to the door of the building and was gone from his sight. He watched her silently, when she was no longer in his sight he put the car in drive again, tightly gripping the steering wheel _'relax Neji, even if something bad does happen she can take care of herself right?... but what if it's something she cant handle..'_ he sighed heavily as he sat in his car at a stop light, he was attempting to organize his thoughts when out of no where a dead bird hit his windshield and stuck right in between the glass and windshield wipers leaving a scarlet streak in it's wake. He blinked at it for a few moments in shock before he slammed his foot on the gas and made an illegal u turn speeding back to Tenten's building _'please be okay'_

Tenten began to make her way down the hall of her floor _'man it's creepy here when its late'_ she began to near her door when suddenly she heard a creak behind her, she tensed and slowly turned her head to see, no one. She starred for a moment wide eyed, heart beating fast, licking her lips and taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself _'easy ten...just relax...you don't know what that was but it's best you keep moving..'_ she took a few steps forward when suddenly an arm came around her neck and the other slapped a hands over her mouth. She screamed in shock, but it was muffled due to the hand over her mouth, she began to fruitlessly scream and kick, the person then adjusted their arm to be wrapped around her arms and abdomen. The person began to carry her to the elevator, when she suddenly kicked them in the shin, they immediately released her and she scrambled down another hall on her floor that no one lived in. She turned her head and noticed no one was following her but as she turned her head forward again she ran into a hard surface, she groaned but was then shocked when the hard surface had wrapped two arms around her, she looked up to see Kenshi's grinning face, she began to struggle against his hold

"what the hell do you want?"

"i'm just hear to reclaim whats mine" he stated simply

"excuse me?! Yours?! Im not yours you good for nothing-"

suddenly she was slammed against the hallways wall. She choked as the breath was knocked out of her and began to see spots due to how hard she hit her head, he then leaned in and buried his nose into the crook of her neck she cringed at how he took in a deep breath of her scent

"God," he shifted her wrists so he could hold both with one hand "you smell delicious"

she then noticed that his other hand had gone down to undo his belt and pants, her eyes widened and she began to squirm

"Kenshi stop it, you dont know what you're doing!"

"oh I think I do" he began to pull his pants down a bit "i said i'd get you in my bed one day Tenten, and this may not be my bed" he chuckled "but it's good enough" he pulled out his member and she began to panic

"Kenshi stop!"

she suddenly felt him release his grip on her wrists and just as she was about to make her escape she felt a brutal grip on the back of her hair, she screamed at the painful grip. He yanked her down to her knees and pulled her face to his hard erect member, tears came to her eyes

"suck it" he commanded, she began to push herself away

"no!"

"suck it you little bitch"

tears began to stream down her face as she persistently shoved him away, he pulled her face towards his penis, but she pressed her lips together tightly, silently refusing. To her horror he pinched her nose to keep her from breathing

"gotta breath sometime beautiful"

, after a good time she couldn't hold it anymore, the moment she opened her mouth to breath he shoved his cock right in, she let out a muffled scream, with his other hand he grabbed the back of her head tangling both of his hands into her dark locks as he forced her head to bob up and down his penis at the same time that he rammed into her, she coughed and choked as he did

"aw yes babe" he hissed "i want your sweet little mouth to suck me good"

he brought her face forward causing her to gag and beat her fist on his hip for him to stop, with enough force she was finally able to wretch herself away breathing heavily and choking on her own air, his grip still tight on her hair, he brought her up to him again, she let out a small sob as more tears went down her cheeks, she attempted to shove him away

"stop, please stop" she whimpered

"someones not such a tough little bitch anymore is she? You're just gonna be my little hoar from now on" He once again forcefully brought her mouth to him ramming into her mouth more roughly muffling her cries "almost there gorgeous" she screamed at his panted words,then in instant Tenten felt something hot and salty shoot to the back of her throat making her gag, he once again held her nose as he told her "swallow it", she shook her head no, but once again the need for air came to her and she had no other choice, he chuckled as she did "good girl"

he then pulled her head back and attempted to kiss her, but she persisted on keeping him away. His weight became to overbearing and he soon, purposefully, let himself drop on top of her. She screamed for him to get off, and cried as he began to touch her over her clothes, she was relentless though in hitting and pushing him away but he was a wall, he wouldn't budge.

Suddenly she felt the weight from on top of her go away, and she heard a loud bang. She quickly sat up with one hand tightly gripping closed the first few buttons that he had undone on her button up, her eyes wide as silent tears streamed down, Neji stood there his fists tightly holding on to Kenshi's collar who he had pinned against the wall, he was scowling and the want for revenge was obvious in his cold steel eyes, she shivered at the sight of them. Kenshi chuckled

"hey there pretty boy, don't feel like sharing?" he growled and slammed the man into the wall

"you touched her" he leaned in with a dangerous look in his eye "now you die"

Kenshi shook in fear, but did his best to seem tough

"s-sure, just let me finish fucking her first"

Neji went livid, just as he was about to start beating the shit out of him he heard a small voice say his name

"Ne-neji.."

he stopped and turned to see Tenten sitting on the ground with her knees brought up tightly to her chest and one arm wrapped around them while the other covered her mouth of her bowed head. Quickly deciding that she was more important he kneed Kenshi in the stomach as hard as possible, making him double over and sputter he then threw him carelessly to the floor and quickly made his way to her side.

He kneeled down next to her, she was visibly shaking as nonstop tears went down her cheeks.

"Tenten..."

he softly whispered, she didn't look at him but instead let her body toppled over into his chest, still in a tight little ball. He softly sighed and brought her into his arms bridal style, he then stood up and made his way to her flat completely ignoring the still sputtering man on the ground. He helped her get ready for bed like a small child he helped clean her running makeup and change, she was silent through out it all, when he sat her on the bed and began to get up he suddenly felt a tug on his suit jacket, he looked down at her with her head down and her bangs covering her eyes she quietly said

"please stay..." a small smile came to his lips as he began to strip down to his boxers. He then got into the bed next to her and leaning against the head board he sat there silently watching her still figure. After a while she spoke "i didn't like it..." he remained silent to let her speak "i didn't" her voice cracked "i didn't like it..a-at all.." without hesitation he reached for her and brought her to him to rest against his chest, she tightly held on to him, she began to shake again "i didn't want to do it" her voice became slightly pitched, he held her tighter "he" she sobbed "he forced me" she began to sob uncontrollably against him, he rubbed her back soothingly and rested his cheek on the top of her head

"sh, it's okay, i'm here, no one's gonna hurt you" she clung to him for dear life as she cried.

He gently layed her down on the mattress as he got on top of her, she looked at him with watery eyes, he leaned in and took her lips into a sweet heartfelt kiss that she couldn't help but return, the blooming feeling in her chest overwhelming her. He tasted the salty tears on her lips and tongue, and could feel the sobs and whimpers that were quickly fading come into his mouth, but he woudn't have it any other way, the kiss was so sweet as he caressed her tongue with his and how he heard her whimper with want. He slowly pulled away and then whispered

"im going to make all the pain go away"

she looked at him breathlessly with gleaming eyes and nodded her head. He went in for another kiss much more passionate than the last, he brought his hands to her face and brushed his thumbs over her wet cheekbones while she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hand travel down her body and then go under her night shirt, she gasped as she felt his hand grab her underwear and pulled it down her tan legs. He brushed his fingers over her heated core and she shivered and then pulled her lips from his and moaned in want. He felt her feet come up to his thighs and begin to pull down his boxers. She pulled until she felt something bob against her awaiting sex, he groaned in pleasure. He moved his arms around her bringing her impossibly closer to him, he thrusted himself in and he felt her nails dig into his back as she gasped out his name

"Neji"

he hissed in pleasure and began to slowly move his hips.

She let out soft breathy moans as she then pleaded him to go faster and then harder, he did as she asked, she was soon screaming his name, and as they met their climax they came together, it was euphoric and just what she needed. She snuggled deeper into him as he tightly wrapped his arms around her

"i love you" she whispered

"i love you too"

The next day Neji called in the office saying he nor Tenten would be in, nobody argued or declined his decision, so that morning Tenten sat on the couch with a mug of coffee in her hands watching the morning news, while Neji was finishing his shower. She began to sip her coffee when suddenly something appeared that made her take a spit take. he walked in at this very moment and raised an eyebrow at her, she gave him a shocked look and then pointed at the T.V. He looked and he almost couldn't believe his eyes at what the breaking new was.

"turn it up" she grabbed the remote and raised the volume

"_ at around 2:30 in the morning Kenshi Sugaitsa was found raping a young woman in the alley off of Kishi Blvd. It's believed that she was his first and only victim, he has been arrested and is in custody at the moment. He will be put to trial in a few days, many believe though that he is already a guilty man, this is Kimiko Ya-"_

Tenten muted the T.V. They both sat their silently still finding the news unbelievable

"talk about Karma.." she slowly stood and made her way to the kitchen silently hissing at the feel of the cold tile. Neji watched her silently, frowning he stood and made his way to the counter where she stood silently with her hand still on the handle of the mug that was resting on the counter.

Her back was to him as he slid his arms around her waist securely holding her as he gently rested his chin on the top of her head.

"i know it bothers you still" he felt her stiffen. "is there anything you want to tell me about concerning it?"

she was silent for a while, but he was patient waiting for her to make a decision and speak. She slid her hands away from the mug and turned in his hold to face him. She starred at his chest then further down not able to make eye contact with him, she then rested her head against his sternum, he soothingly rubbed her back

"it's just.." he continued rubbing her back "he made me do things.." he stopped and brought her closer to him

"what kind of things?" he asked gently, no malice, no anger, just calmness, it eased her a bit, but it still made it difficult to say anything.

"he.." he rested his head against the top of hers taking in her scent "he made me...give him oral..." subconsciously his grip tightened on her as he crushed her body against his, like he was afraid of releasing her, she turned her face to the right and pressed her ear to his chest listening to his heavy heart beat, she turned her face up to look at him, her eyes swimming with unshed tears

"please dont hate me" his eyes widened slightly, but then softened, a small smile came to his lips

"idiot" he leaned in and kissed a tear from her cheek "why would I hate you? There's no reason too, that bastards the one I hate, but he's where he belong now. He wont bother you any more"

She herself looked shock until he leaned in and began to kiss her softly then passionately, she smiled against his lips.

* * *

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16 justice part 2, the accident

**I feel like you guys are gonna murder me after this chapter T-T **

**i dont own the song Goodbye by Avril Lavigne, you can listen to it during the certain part, i'll admit it was tough as hell to write it cause, i mean, come on**

**but this is temporary there will be a happy ending!**

* * *

Chapter 16; justice part 2, the accident

Tenten sat their silently in her office going over paper work and signing and stamping the proper things on the proper documents, the business was expanding internationally and there were many changes and plans and ideas that needed to be approved or disapproved with either the big green approved stamp or the big red denied stamp. Her door suddenly slammed open and she heard and saw the person she was hoping she wouldn't ever see again

"Karin, what are you doing here?" The wigged girl was livid and was huffing in anger and annoyance as she stalked up to Tenten's desk

"you" she began to point at her "you ratted me out!"

Tenten raised an eyebrow "excuse me?"

"I have to go to court in a few days because of you! Since I was apparently a minor when I slept with your dad it was illegal so now I might go to jail!"

Tenten sat there unblinking and then a look of surprise came over her features

"oh wait! What-what's this?" she pulled out her right hand which was now holding up her middle finger, she feigned shock "oh look! It's how many fucks I dont give!" she then gave Karin a bored look

"what? did you want me to sympathize for you? Wrong person hun"

"i bet my Neji sama will comfort me in my time of need" Tenten snorted and pressed her lips together as she was attempting to hold back a laugh."what's so funny panda?" her eyes narrowed as she glared

"he wouldn't sympathize for you if you were on your deathbed Karin"

"I'm the president of his fan club of course he would care about me" Tenten grinned

"yeah, and I'm his girlfriend, so in the sense of importance i'm much more important than you" Karin looked at her in shock with eyes wide and jaw hanging

"wait what?! Girlfriend?!"

"i thought you were his number 1 fan girl i'm surprised you didnt know" Karin sat there sputtering utter nonsense

"you lie he would never be in a relationship with you!"

"Tenten" a deep baritone suddenly interrupted "i need you to sign these papers too"

he walked around the desk to her completely ignoring Karin's existence.

"alright I just finished these ill finish those in a few" she handed him a stack of paper, a small smile came to his lips

"thanks, love you" he then leaned in and pecked her on the lips

"love you too" she smiled as he then left, once again not even taking notice of Karin.

Karin watched him leave and just as she turned around Tenten stood there slightly leaning over her desk with something in her hand which she pressed to her forehead, it was cold and felt a little wet, and with a smile on her face she sang

"denied!" Karin's hand shot up and as she brought it back down she gasped in horror at the red ink that stained her fingertips, she whipped out her compact mirror to see and gasped in horror at the large red "DENIED" on her forehead

"you bitch!"

"haven't heard that one before, now could you leave? I have work to finish and im pretty sure that an orange outfit is waiting for you in a couple more days?" she smirked as Karin screamed in irritation with a red face and then stormed out of her office.

A few days had passed then and Tenten suddenly remembered the promise she'd made to Kabuto to go visit him, she hesitated at the thought to go see him, but it was the least she could do. She told Neji of her plan and he insisted that he come, she decided why not, and so at the moment they were on their way to go and visit the sick man. They pulled into the parking lot and as they walked up to the receptionist desk and asked for Kabuto, the woman received a call, she politely asked if they could wait and they nodded their heads. They stood patiently with hands intertwined waiting for the woman to finish. She finished and typed on the computer a bit then asked them to follow her. It was like deja vu for Tenten to walk down the mental hospitals hallways and watching as the patients gradually got worse and worse until they arrived in front of a familiar door which opened to a familiar chalk board sized window, which looked into a not so familiar sight.

Tenten inwardly gasped when she saw that not one person occupied the room but two, she walked towards the glass with Neji's hand still in hers and placed her free hand on its cool surface. Their in the room was Kabuto smiling for no reason as he layed their on the floor facing the window, while a little ways off was a man with long black hair facing the far right wall with his legs crossed as he banged his head against the wall, she studied the man carefully finding his figure and hair...strangely familiar. Suddenly as if the man had sense her he turned his face to look right at her, she knew that face. She gasped and took a step back in shock, she looked up at Neji to see him frowning and scrutinizing the man from the other side with a cold gaze. She looked at the nurse,

"when did Orochimaru take residence here?" the nurse put her finger on her chin in thought,

"i would say a few days ago"

"and for what reason?"

"well" the nurse started with a hushed tone "apparently the case of him and his brothers parents death was blames all on his silver haired brother, but the police had apparently discovered new evidence and it all lead back to him, he went to court immediately and it was immediately put that he was mentally unstable just like his brother, crazy right?"

"yeah.." she nodded her head as she turned back to the glass to watch the two men "crazy.." they stood there for a moment longer watching, soon they had enough and they left, they never returned.

Tenten stood there at the gate silently holding his hands and looking into his pearl orbs that she would miss so much for the next two weeks. Her grip tightened as she looked down, feeling the burn in her eyes, he reached down and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger

"it'll only be two weeks, i'll call,don't worry"

"i know, but...i'll miss you.." she blinked and tears streamed down her cheeks, he leaned in and kissed both of her cheeks

"and i'll miss you" he kissed her lips "more than you could ever imagine"

she couldn't take it anymore she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck which he quickly responded to by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"i love you" she whispered as she kissed his temple "so much"

"and I love you" he whispered into her ear

_"last call for gate 17 flight from Tokyo, Japan to New York, New York"_

they slowly pulled away from each other he gave her one last kiss before he, unwantingly, moved out of her hold and too the gate, he turned around one last time giving her a sad smile goodbye, she returned it with a watery smile of her own and a weak wave good bye, he waved goodbye back and then turned and walked through the tunnel to the plane. She watched silently through the large windows as his plane began to take off more tears streaming down her face, it was late afternoon and not many people were at the gate anymore, she was alone, she sniffed as she wiped away at her tears once his plane was gone and out of sight

"come on Ten, it's just two weeks, you'll pull through, besides he said that he'd call" with that reassuring fact she cleaned herself up a bit and made her way out of the air port.

Neji sighed, two weeks without seeing his Tenten and he felt like he was losing it, only being able to hear her sweet voice over the phone was torturous, he sighed again as he impatiently tapped the screen attached to the back of one of the chairs, pulling up a map of their plane and how much longer it would take till they returned to Tokyo, they were just crossing the cost, _'not much longer Tenten' _he smiled inwardly _'not much longer'_. Suddenly the plane shook and the lights in the cabin flickered

"this is your captain speaking, please excuse this interruption, but were experiencing turbulence so ladies and gentleman if you could please fasten your seat belts."

everyone did as they were told and began to fasten their belts, the various clicks resounding through out the plane. Neji lifted the cover of his window, and starred out at the black of night, suddenly something orange caught his eye, he squinted as he forced his eyes to focus more fully on it, he leaned in closely, they widened as he saw that they were sparks and they were coming from the wing, just as he was about to stand up and tell someone a loud explosion was heard from the right, and the plane shook violently. People screamed and cried out in shock and fear, the plane was shaking non stop and flight attendants were doing everything possible to get people to remain calm.

There was then another explosion followed by more screams as masks fell from the ceiling above, Neji looked up and suddenly notice black smoke covering the cabin ceiling as it came through the first class curtains from the back of the plane.

"Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking! We will be making a crash landing! Please get into your position for impact, I repeat get into a safe position for impact!"

Another explosion was heard and suddenly a blasting wind went through the whole plane, screams that faded out resounded through everyone, Neji gasped as he suddenly felt the plane lurch forward and his belt snap as he slammed into the seat infront of him, he could hear the wind whistling through his ears and the frantic voice of the captain along with horrified screams

"MAY-DAY, MAY-DAY! 17-08 EXPERIENCING FAILURE OF ENGINES! HALF OF THE PLANE LOST DUE TO EXPLOSION! COORDINATES; 62 DEGRESS LATITUDE! 31 DE-!"

Neji felt like he couldn't breath the oxygen being rushed out of him, he suddenly felt something extremely heavy land on top of it and he cried out in agonizing pain, his breaths came shorter and his vision began to blacken, he felt the wind hitting his face, but noises were now muffled his last thoughts were on one person _'Tenten...'_

Tenten woke up with a start a light sheen of sweat causing her bangs to stick to her forehead as her hair stuck to the sweaty nape of her neck, she breathed heavily trying to regain her breath while attempting to calm her erratic heart, she untangled her self from her sweaty sheets, and got out of bed making her way to the kitchen on shaky limbs. Everything around her felt odd, like something was off, her flat was even unusually cold, she turned on the living room lamp and made her way into the kitchen for a glass of water. She placed one hand on the counter, and with a still shaky hand took a large gulp of water. She felt unbearably tense and jittery, she made her way over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote, she ran her hand through her hair as she turned on the T.V. To the news, at the moment a News Alert flashed on the screen in big red letters. They began the report and Tenten felt a stab through her chest, she felt like she couldn't breath, her breathing became labored, she didn't wait a second longer she ran to her room slipping on a pair of skinny jeans with a white off the shoulders billowy shirt, she then ran to the door grabbing her keys quickly grabbing her cell and slipping on her black high tops, and then sprinting out the door _'please hold on Neji, please'_

Her Mercedes screeched to a halt in the parking lot of the Nokizawa Hospital, she then ran out and sprinted into the hospital, she ran to the receptionist desk and breathlessly asked

"Neji Hyuuga?! He was in the recent plane crash!"

" mam im sorry but no one is allowed to see any of the patients from that cra-"

"please! You don't understand I have to see him!"

"i understand that, and many others wish to see their loved ones too, but I can not allow you to see him"

"why not?!"

"he like many others are in critical condition, and you may want to see him, but his condition will not be something you want to see, please mam be patient and wait with the rest"

She dropped her head and slowly turned around, dragging her feet to a quiet empty hallway, resting her back against the wall she slid down until her butt met the ground. Her knees were bent and her arms layed lazily next to her, her head was down, her bangs covering her eyes, little drops began to come from the cover of her eyes, and wet the hem of her shirt _'please God'_ she bit her lip _'don't take him away from me, he's all I have...please, I beg of you...have mercy...dont take away my only happiness'_ she continued this prayer over and over again in her head, not even noticing the blood that was coming from the side of her lip as she bit it.

Hours passed, silent cold hours passed, Tenten remained in her slumped position unmoving, she suddenly felt a vibration under her right hand, she looked with swollen red eyes at her cell phone and read the caller I.D. It was Shikamaru. She slowly answered it and in a hollow voice spoke

"hey"

"i'm guessing you heard?" she was quiet for a moment

"yeah...I'm at the hospital now, why are you up so late?" he was quiet on the other end

"Tenten, its 7 in the morning, how long have you been at the hospital?" she was slightly surprised and slowly turned her head to look at the clock in the hallway, she then responded

"6 or 7 hours give or take, it hasn't felt like it though"

"have you at least seen him?"

"no... they wont let me..."

"look, we have to take care of things here, but the moment they let him take visitors, you call me okay?"

"yeah, sounds good.. i'll call you then"

"alright.. and Tenten?"

"hm?"

"take care"

he then ended the call with a small click. She blinked a few times at the screen questioningly, slightly confused by his words. Four hours passed, and she was beginning to lose hope that they would ever let her see him, until a young nurse in green scrubs walked up to her with a small smile on her lips

"excuse me miss?"

Tenten blinked "yes?"

"are you the one here to see..." she pulled up a sheet from the clip board in her hands "Neji Hyuuga"

she jumped to her feet so fast she began to see different colors and spots but quickly shook her head

"yes, yes I am, is he okay? Can I see him?" for a moment the nurse looked a bit taken aback but then a sad smile came over her features

"hes in ICU right now, he's stabilized, but were not sure how well he'll hold up past today" all color left Tenten's face as she felt her heart fall down to her stomach "but, he is allowed to have visitors"

As the woman lead Tenten down the halls and up a few floors she made her call to Shikamaru, he then let her know that they would be there in about an hour. She couldn't stop wringing her hands, she was so nervous, _'how bad is it really...'_ suddenly the nurse stopped infront of a door

"he's asleep right now, please let other visitors that come by know that the volume should be kept to a minimum" she silently nodded her head, just as the nurse was turning the knob, Tenten had to know

"wait, I was never told about.. the damage done..." the nurse seemed hesitant but then let out a breath and nodded her head.

"we don't exactly know how everything happened, but it seemed that one of the flight attendants carts had somehow crushed him against the back of a seat, and those things aren't lite, it cracked six ribs, one of them ended up puncturing a lung, he suffered a lot of internal bleeding. It also cracked his scapula and dislocated his shoulder, and slightly fractured his clavicle. We only count him lucky because there wasn't any damage done to his heart, but it seems that when the plane actually crashed, the metal of the cart cut into his back causing a lot of bleeding, again he's stable,but...we can't guarantee that he'll make it through the night.." Tenten looked down and nodded her head.

The girl watched her for a moment and then continued opening the door she walked in with Tenten following instep, she could hear the sound of a heart monitor slowly beeping, with something that sounded like air being wooshed in and out. The nurse moved and Tenten had to keep herself from screaming and collapsing to the floor. There he was as white as the sheets that he was laying in his long dark hair covering the pillow no longer having his hair tie in place. It seemed that there was a brace underneath the white hospital shirt he was wearing, there also seemed to be one across his chest and over his left shoulder. His usual black cloth around his forehead was no longer there, there was a decent sized bruise on his left cheek, he was connected to a heart monitor and he had an IV in one hand while another was there to give him blood, he had a breathing mask over his face that was hooked up to a large machine, supplying him with air. She slowly, ever so slowly walked over to his side, pulling a chair that was there, closer until her knees were touching the bed, she then slowly sat herself down and grabbed his pale hand

"i'll leave you be" the nurse then left firmly shutting the door.

The moment the door closed tears began to stream down Tenten's cheeks one after the other non stop, she grabbed his hand with her other one so that both were clutching him as she brought her head forward and rested her forehead against his knuckles, she began to quietly sob, her shoulders shaking after every one tore through her throat, each one stabbed her in the chest, the pain she felt now that she's seen him was unimaginable

"please" she hoarsely whispered "please don't take him from me_" _her sobs became louder "please".

Time passed, she sat there silently, unmoving, her elbows now resting on her knees, her hands still holding tightly onto his hand as his knuckles were resting against her lips. She heard a soft knock on the door, but said nothing, she heard it creak open and footsteps come towards her, they stopped except for one pair that came closer and closer towards her. She then felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder, she stiffly turned her neck, her red eyes looked into a pair of black sympathetic ones, she looked behind him to stare at the others that came in all giving her the same look, she swallowed thickly her grip tightening on his hand, she looked down and then back at Neji's face.

"Tenten" she didn't look at him " can we talk outside?"

she stiffened slightly but then relaxed, she slowly nodded her head, and then kissing his knuckles once more she gently layed his hand back on the bed, like he was fine china that she was terrified would break, she turned to look at them and in a hoarse voice asked

"will you guys stay with him?" they all quietly nodded their heads, she then stood shakily and made her way out with Shikamaru to explain the situation.

"You know, the girls have been really concerned, you havent answered any of there calls or texts"

"i didn't even notice that I got any..."

"maybe you should go home and take a break Ten-"

she immediately shook her head "I can't do that, someone needs to stay with him, and you remember what I told you, he might not make it...these could be my last few hours with him.. I wont lose that"

Shikamaru sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to change the stubborn womans mind, he silently nodded his head

"alright, but if you need anything, anything at all, just call" she gave him a small smile

"thanks Shika"

he smiled back at her "no problem"

A few hours later the boys left, leaving Tenten alone once again with the Hyuuga. She hadn't moved from her place next to him and she wasn't planning to anytime soon. She didn't know when but she had fallen asleep at one point softly breathing, obviously exhausted, when suddenly a high pitched noise disturbed her sleep

_Goodbye_

Her eyes shot open at the noise as her head shot up to stare at the monitor, the line was flat

_Brown eyes_

Her head snapped to Neji, she stood up and gripped his shoulders slightly shaking him

"Neji...?"

_Goodbye for now_

She shook him with a bit more force with panic in her voice

"Neji!"

_Goodbye_

She gripped his face as she was hoping he would open his eyes

"Neji! Please!"

_Sunshine_

"Neji! Don't leave me!"

_Take care of yourself_

"NEJI!" She screamed hysterically as tears came down her face, she heard the door slam open

_I have to go, I have to go,_

She began to feel two people grab her arms and attempt to pull her away from him

"NO! NEJI!"

_I have to go, and leave you alone_

"NEJI!" she continued kicking and screaming as they were trying to get her out of the room, she watched in horror as doctors surrounded him and were doing CPR while beginning to put the defibrillator on his chest.

_But always know, always know_

_"_I'm sorry mam but you need to leave the room!"

"NO! HE NEEDS ME! LET GO!"

_Always know, that I love you so_

"come on people! Come on!" she could hear the doctors panicking, and she knew that things were too late, she continued sobbing and screaming for him as she was pulled through the door

_I love you so_

They were finally able to get her out the door, they then quickly slammed it shut and firmly locked it, she banged on its wooden surface sobbing, her banging quickly grew weaker and she soon slid to the floor, with only one hand resting on the cool surface

"Neji..." she quietly whimpered "please..."

**BEEP**

* * *

**I know its kind of angsty im sorry! please dont kill me! this is only temporary! im not a tragedy writer! Review please!**


	17. chapter 17 Sunshine, future

**Why is this chapter short just cause! btw i dont own any familiar names in this chapter, i also wanted to acknowledge some people i wanted to give big thanks to DarkAnonymous324 , Dokuritsu17 , stronger13 , Ami1010 , Ichigo-chan , Chowder , Reider ,**

**just be platonic , Ilovedarkpasts , for reviewing! they ment so much to me and i enjoyed reading every one of them i love you guys! :D**

* * *

chapter 17; Sunshine, future

He awoke to the feel of warmth covering his face, yet as he opened his eyes he quickly shut them, the bright light too overwhelming. He tried again now squinting his eyes, slowly, they began to adjust. He heard the faint sound of birds chirping, he turned his sore neck to stare out a large window, their in front was a view of the city with a bright blue morning sky, he saw birds flying past the window sharing their morning song. He blinked a few times, he just then noticed a beeping noise, he turned his head to the other side and saw a heart monitor with his vitals with an IV drip with a bag of blood next to it. Then, as he attempted to move his arms, he noticed his left arm was stuck, he looked down his arm to see half of his forearm covered by a mop of dark brown locks, they appeared to be a bit dirty and dull, but he was still able to recognize who they belonged too. He squeezed the small hand that he now realized was gripping on to his for dear life, and he saw her bare shoulders twitch. Slowly, the mop of hair picked itself up, another hand came around, paler then its usual tan, and pushed the locks back to see a face that had his heart breaking.

Tenten was there starring at him with wide red bloodshot eyes, dark circles were under them, which only stuck out more due to her sudden paleness, her cheeks appeared to be a little shiny and red from what he guessed were tears, the right side of her bottom lip was bruised with a black and purple spot that appeared raw, when she spoke her voice came out strained "Ne-neji..?" he searched her red eyes for a moment and with a small smile nodded his head, her eyes began to fog, and then in the blink of an eye she had throttled herself at him and enveloped him in a warm hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, he winced slightly at his sore body, but didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her.

"y-you jerk! I th-thought you we-werent go-going t-to make it!" she began to sob as she held him tighter, he only copied the action

"i'm sorry" his voice was dry and hoarse "i didn't mean to scare you" she squeezed him, he then pulled her back slightly and looked into her dark chocolate eyes "but im here now, and I dont plan on leaving anytime soon" she sniffed

"you promise" he smiled warmly at her

"i promise" he then leaned in and met her soft lips in a sweet kiss, she felt his teeth nip at her bottom lip causing her to gasp, he immediately thrusted his wet tongue in her mouth and began to wrap around hers. She moaned slightly at the feel of his tongue in her mouth and the way he was making her feel, yes, she couldn't live without Hyuuga Neji

10 years later

"Chun Li hold still!"

"but mommy I want you to use the pink ribbons so they'll match my cardigan!"

"alright alright, pass them to me" her mother brought half of her dark brown hair up and made it into two small buns on top of her head

"done?"

"done!"

"thank you mommy!" Chun Li turned and kissed her mother on the cheek and then hopped down from the bathroom sink

"ready for breakfast? I made pancakes" her pearl like eyes widened and glinted with excitement

"you're white chocolate raspberry pancakes!?"

"the very ones" she squealed and grabbed her mothers hand with her small one

"lets go!" her mother laughed as her 8 year old daughter dragged her through the halls and down the stairs of their large mansion saying her good mornings and hellos to passing servants and maids. They finally made it to the dining room where a young boy sat with long coffee brown hair tied at the end with a black elastic with pearl like eyes just like his little sister, he munched away happily at the red and white pancakes

"Hizashi! Dont eat em all! I want some too!" Chun Li let go of her mothers hand as she ran towards the table to join her brother

"sucks to suck doesn't it Chun" he smirked at her, she playfully punched him in the shoulder, he looked up and noticed the woman standing there smiling and watching them, he smiled back

"morning mom!" she walked towards him, the smile still on her face

"good morning sweet heart" she leaned down and kissed his head

"have either of you seen your father?"

"oh yeah! He was just-"

"daddy!" Chun Li hopped down from her chair and ran towards the tall man at the door way dressed in a black relaxed fitted suit with a white button up underneath, he had a warm smile on his face as his little girl ran towards him, he squatted down and opened his arms to her, he enveloped her in a warm hug and stood up with her still in his arms

"good morning daddy!"

"good morning snowflake" he kissed her cheek and walked towards the table.

He put his hand on Hizashi's head and purposefully messed with his hair

"morning buddy" he laughed while fixing his hair

"morning dad!" He then looked at his smiling wife and gave her a sweet kiss

"morning handsome"

"morning gorgeous" their daughter giggled happily, while their son cringed in disgust

"ewww.. get a room you guys" his father smirked as he started to mess his sons hair up even more "daaaaaaad! not the hair!i need this!" he then lowered his daughter back in her chair

"and why's that?" he smirked as he finished fixing his long hair

"chicks dig the hair sis" she rolled her large eyes

"right, cause sooo many girls are going for a ten year old" their mother held a hand up to stifle a laugh, "or maybe it's a certain Uchiha?" Hizashi choked on his bite of pancake "Mayaki perhaps?" she leaned in and gave him a sly grin, his mother leaned in from the other side

"oh? Mayaki Uchiha? Must be the eyes" she winked at her son

"m-mom! Dont be ridiculous! I would never have a crush on her!"

"i dont know son" his father leaned on his chair from behind "the Uchiha aren't that bad"

"dad! She and I are rivals!"

"what about Bruce Rock?"

"he's my rival too!"

"you have a lot of rivals bro..."

" so do you!"

"do not!"

"yeah you do! Nara and Inuzuka!"

"Thats different!"

"yeah, cause you got the hots for Nara" Chun's cheeks became a furious red

"I do not! Kyoya is a lazy good for nothing!"

"uh huh * cough * denial * cough *"

"what?! Why you-"

"alright alright you two break it up! You need to get going or you'll be late for school!"

"is that really so bad mom?" she glared at her son

"yes! Now get going!" they both groaned as they went and got there back packs

"bye mom! Bye dad!"

"bye guys!"

"dont forget that were going to your cousins later today!"

"alright dad, bye!" they then heard the door slam shut signifying the childrens leave.

"so, Mrs. Hyuuga" his wife giggled as her husband brought his arms around her small waist "the kids will be staying with Hinata and Naruto tonight, meaning that well have the night to our selves"

"mmmhmmm, any ideas on how we can pass the time Mr. Hyuuga?" she gave him a sultry look as her arms wrapped around his neck

"oh, I have a few ideas"

"can I have a hint?"

"i dont wanna ruin the surprise" he leaned in, their foreheads touching "i never was very good with surprises though" she giggled as he began to kiss her neck, a small moan escaped her lips as he began to lap and slightly suckle on her pulse point

"Ne-neji.."

"what do you want me to do Tenten" she shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her neck

"kiss me.." he didn't hesitate as he did his wife's request and roughly kissed her. No matter how many years they'd been together his kisses still made her feel the same. She shivered in want in his arms, he groaned in satisfaction as he felt her nails lightly scrape against his scalp as her fingers tangled in his hair, the woman drove him crazy, it was taking all his will power to not just slam her on the dining room table and mercilessly pound into her as she screamed his name and begged for release while she left bright red scratches on his back, on the verge of bleeding, and him leaving bruises on her hips. He needed to hold back though, that was for tonight. He smirked at the thought _' the woman I wanted all my life, after all these days, months, and years, I still can't believe that she's mine, I still can't believe all the wonderful things she's given me, Chun Li, Hizashi, i've never held so much pride, thank you Tenten' _Tenten snuggled deeply into her husbands hold taking in his scent and never wanting to leave his warmth _'everything in my life was a tragedy, yet in the end he was there to pick up all the pieces, and look where we are now'_ She looked up at him, while he looked down at her, admiration in his eyes

_'i've never been happier'_

* * *

**Done! yay! i thought i wouldn't lol i hope you guys enjoyed this story! thanks for reading!**


End file.
